


Bloodlines

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmates, alpha drama, samgabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 75,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean is an alpha and he needs a mate, there is just one problem, Omegas smell like gross.  At 18, Dean has never considered an Omega which is super weird, everyone likes Omegas and he has to tell his father who is going to freak.John Winchester, The Alpha's Alpha holds breeding above all else, the continuation of the bloodlines is more important than anything.Dean is ready to tell him, he is but in walks Cas smelling like delicious perfection, he's so fucked.Castiel had been sent to the southern territory to form an alliance. War is in the air and the East needs an ally. Cas is there to mate an Omega and tie the Novak's to the Winchester's. There is just one problem, Omega's make him want to vomit and the son of the Southern Alpha smells like heaven, he's in deep shit.





	1. Top dog

Dean was Alpha, The Alpha. Well, he was The Alpha of the local high school. His Dad, John, was THE Alpha. One day Dean would take over as head of the pack, in the meantime, he was left to run things here.

School was boring, predictable and he was so over it. Every day was the same routine. Learn how to be Alpha, like he needed that. Then his friends would stalk the betas for a quick fuck. While they were busy Benny would convince him to go and stalk the Omega school down the street for kicks. He'd get wound up and then Benny would go and unload with a Beta bitch he hooked up with when he needed the release. That seemed to be almost every day at the moment. He was bored, so, so incredibly bored. What made things worse was his Dad nagging him to find a mate, an Omega of all things. If he had to sit through one more lecture about strong bloodlines and reproducing, he was going to murder someone. How did he tell his Dad that he found the sniveling things disgusting? He didn't want someone to bow to him, he wanted... something. Okay, so he hadn't figured that out yet but he defiantly wasn't attracted to Omegas. Dad was going to freak the fuck out.

Pulling away from his thoughts was arduous but he needed to focus for this. Taking a deep breath he tried to slow his racing pulse, his Dad would smell the fear and wonder what was wrong. He entered the study where John awaited his Omega choices from their pack. Dean braced as he approached the huge burly man in the solid oak chair. Now or never.

"Hi, Dad..."

"Dean, how was school?"

Dean rubbed his neck and looked into those big brown eyes, "Er...well you know eighteen-year old's..."

John laughed, "I remember, which is why I worry about you."

Dean smiled; his Dad was a force to be reckoned with. John had defeated every challenger for the last three decades but with Dean, he was as soft as that cream inside Twinkie's.

"So, do you have your candidates?" he asked.

"Well, about that Dad, I erm."

The knock on the door broke the rising tension and Dean flinched.

"Sir, your visitor has arrived," Bobby, his Dad's second informed them.

"Send him in."

Him? No one ever interrupted Dean's meetings with his dad, this was new.

The aroma hit him before anything else and he hadn't even turned before his dick was throbbing. Dean twisted towards the sound of footsteps as they beat along the hardwood floor. The scent was intoxicating; the strongest of the layers was fresh cherries, then chocolate and a hint of honey. It assaulted him and Dean was actually salivating. Jesus, he'd never reacted to anyone like this is his life. The guy was about his age, slightly shorter than Dean's six feet and had the most stunning blue eye's he'd ever seen. They locked into his and Dean recoiled. The closer he got the stronger the scent became and Dean knew what that underlying tone was. Shock set into his bones before they were close enough to touch.

"Dean this is Castiel, Son of Charles, you know the Alpha of the Eastern Territory pack. He's come to spend some time down here. They're short on Omegas and he needs a mate."

Dean nodded, he thought he'd nodded but his eyes were still locked on Castiel's.

"Dean?" His father growled and his head whipped back to the most dominant Alpha in the room.

"Yeah?" He bit his lip as he tried to focus.

"Castiel will be going to school with you. Look after him, show him around and keep him out of trouble while we arrange the mating festival for his suitors."

"Sure."

Dean was absolutely sure, he knew what he wanted for the first time in his life. He finally understood what his friends droned on about around the Omegas. Dean wanted an Alpha, he wanted Castiel Novak. He was in deep shit.


	2. CAS: Curiouser and curiouser.

Cas was staring. Stop staring he chastised himself, he’ll take it as a challenge and then… well, that would be bad.

Dean Winchester had a rep. He was known for being physical which would force them into a challenge situation. Cas really wanted to avoid that. There was nothing quite like being forcibly removed out of a territory for kicking the Alphas Son’s ass. His father had managed, quite skilfully, to keep the Northern territory incident quiet. He needed a mate and they needed an alliance, this would solve both of those problems. War was a faint hum in the air because the territories were bickering again. The south was the only one they could ally with that wasn’t demanding they undo all their liberal policies. The west had the Mexican panthers backing, they didn’t need wolf support. The Canadian wolves had allied with the North after his unsuccessful attempt there. Failure had him cringing internally, no his father had not been pleased. The small independent territories were all demanding they reduce the Omega rights. His father was not prepared to do and that left only the south.

No one, especially his mother, had wanted him to come down here. John Winchester had a fierce and worthy reputation for his aggressive rule. This was an exceptionally Alpha territory. Omegas were breeding machines and beta’s not much better. Everyone bowed to the Alphas rule. It wasn’t how things happened back home. Sure Omegas were breeders and Betas were workers but they were treated better in the East. Charles, his father, tried to make everyone feel welcome and for the most part, it worked. You couldn’t erase nature, of course, they were wolves. They had a hierarchy but ultimately his father tried to be better than his nature. John and Dean, well, they were everything that Cas and his father fought against. His dad didn’t care who he mated but Omegas where the South’s approved mates, so that was his dating pool of choice.

It had to happen; he had to make it work this time because they were short of soldiers and resources. If a war unravelled their world they would need back up. Their throats were exposed and that was never a good position for an Alpha to be in.

This alliance was tenuous at best. His dad assumed he’d last a day without kicking someone’s ass and getting sent home. Cas could hold his own, Charles had made sure of it and when he laid the smackdown, he made sure the wolf knew who was boss. It wasn’t only aggression, it was power, skill and he had both. In the North, they’d expected him to back down but that wasn’t in his nature, Cas was all Alpha and he backed down to no one, ever.

Dean Winchester smelled like apple pie and coffee with a hint of… what was that… cotton candy? Wow… stop staring Castiel. He did love apple pie… stop, it! What was wrong with him? Alphas didn’t smell like anything but dominance and their power level, well, usually. Cas could smell that under all the yummies, Dean was a force to be reckoned with. Power rolled from him in waves, it was impressive. Only the most dominant of Alphas could sense power. Cas would bet his designer shoes that Dean could scent his power too. Why did he smell like pie? Jesus Cas! Stop.

The problem was, Cas was intrigued. Scared and unnerved but very, very intrigued. He shut the emotions in a lock box to deal with later, fear would be bad.

"Dean?" John growled and Cas was back in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Castiel will be going to school with you. Look after him, show him around and keep him out of trouble while we arrange the mating festival for his suitors."

"Sure."

Dean was looking at him with a slight crease in his brow. ‘That’s fucking adorable’ his inner voice chimed in. No, he replied, it is not adorable, it is suicidal, fucking stop it. The inner voice grumbled and sulked off.

“Castiel?” John addressed him.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Do you have a preference for your Omega? Male? Female?”

“Male, sir, please.”

Deans eyes widened slightly but then it was gone, curiouser and curiouser.

“We can work with that,” John said with a smile.

Cas was taken back, he seemed… nice. Maybe he could afford to be when he didn’t see the wolf as a threat and Cas wasn’t. There was no way he could win a fight against John, the wolf was fifty and still in his prime. The dark t-shirt was layered with a blue flannel and a leather jacket, it suited him. Cas could tell it was one part comfort and one part disguise. A sharp mind examined him from behind those deep brown eyes. He was under no illusion that they were friends; Cas would have to be very careful here.

“It will take a few weeks at least to sort through the finalities and prepare everything. I take it your parents have been notified of our process for the alliance?”

Dean’s eyes became more focused. Cas realised he’d been distracted too and was just pulling himself back to business. Maybe John didn’t keep Dean in the loop or maybe he’d simply forgotten? He would try to find out. Knowing more about Dean could only help them, he would be who Cas dealt with in the future. Sam, that was John’s other son was a beta and was kept away from the political arena. The rumour was that John Winchester was ashamed of his youngest son. It was another thing Cas was eager to learn about. This territory was full of secrets and Cas loved a good puzzle.

“Yes, sir,” Cas replied with a firm nod.

Standing, John moved from behind the desk and Cas stepped back instinctively, the guy was huge. Not tall but wide through the shoulders. The power flowing from him made him feel seven feet high instead of Cas’ near six. The Alpha did something completely unexpected. Instead of imposing and closing the distance, John waited for Cas to move to him. Weird. The hand he offered was calloused and John seemed surprised that Cas’ was too.

“Do you work with your hands?” The Alpha asked.

Cas nodded, “Yes sir, carpentry mostly, I like to carve driftwood. I climb as well-”

Shit, he shouldn’t have said that climbing was more of a cat thing, would that go against him?

“Indoor or outside?” John asked surprising him again.

“Both. Indoor in winter, father insists on it.”

John looked at Dean, “I’m the same with Dean, he’s allowed until the weather turns and then he’s inside.”

Large green eyes turned on Cas, “Dad’s worried his heir will fall and spill his brains everywhere.”

Cas frowned, “I thought-”

“You thought we were backwards and shunned everything the Cat’s do. Most of the other territories do as well, we’re not stupid we know what they say about us. There’s skill in climbing so I work hard at it. I also enjoy it.” Dean growled.

“I didn’t mean any offence,” Cas replied standing firm as they stared each other down.

The tension in the room started to rise as Dean and Cas faced off. Just as Cas was going to snarl something amazing happened. Dean broke eye contact, he simply looked away. What the hell was that? Cas didn’t know whether to be pleased that he’d avoided a fight or insulted that Dean didn’t think of him as a threat. Shock was his new best friend; apparently, he should forget everything he thought he knew about the Winchesters. This trip was going to be a lesson in changing expectations if this was anything to go by.

“Dean,” John instructed, “Show Cas his new home, he’ll be in the room across from yours. Then get some food, maybe show him the local nightlife?”

“Sure Dad.” Dean turned towards Cas.

“Err Son?”

Dean sighed and his head dropped, “Yeah Dad?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Dad… please…” he whined.

Cas froze, unsure of what was happening. Maybe this is where all those rumours about aggressive beatings and submissions came true?

“No exceptions.”

“Fine.” Dean looked up and frowned. Then he turned and embraced his father who seemed taller until Dean was hugging him. Dean Winchester was fucking tall.

Cas stopped his mouth from hanging open, barely.

John kissed his son on his cheek and Dean growled.

Laughing, the Alpha grinned, “Love you son.”

“You to Dad, you embarrassing dick.”

The chuckle followed them out into the hall where Bobby Singer stood frowning.

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean called.

“Little wolf and little wolfs new friend.”

“Oh, my gods what is with you two?” Dean whined as he walked quickly towards the stairs. Cas was still too shocked by the casual interaction to be annoyed at being called little. He pushed it away to examine later.

They started up the stairs to the second floor, this house was amazing. It was three stories of wood, like a log cabin but enormous.

Dean glanced at him and started talking.

“This is the second floor. We all sleep here apart from Sammy who is in the attic. Don’t go up there because he won’t be pleased and I don’t want to have to come and kick your ass for bothering my bro. Food is whenever, the chefs are 24 hours, though if you ask them for foie gras at 2 am prepare to get added spit.”

Cas laughed.

“Dude I’m so not joking, Balthazar is a tetchy douche, do not piss him off.”

“Sure. Yeah okay.”

“The gym is in the basement with the heated pool, the hot tub is open but the outdoor pool is closed for winter.”

“And the indoor climbing wall?” Cas asked, eager now he knew they had one.

Dean smiled, “This is your room, your stuff is already in here. Come with me.”

Cas watched the tall man walk down another set of stairs. That was a stunning ass cupped by vintage levis. Stop looking he cursed himself. Moving up from Dean’s denim-clad posterior he admired the dark green t-shirt which hung from a toned back, a sexy back. You are not attracted to Alphas. ‘We both know that is a lie’ his inner voice whispered. Cas felt himself sigh, fine, he fucked Alphas but didn't do anything else because it never works. He found that out the hard way. Glancing down Cas admired Dean’s boots. They were designer but worn as if he did things in them rather than worrying about keeping them clean. Cas could admire that. No, no admiring.

He should have watched where he was going because he got two steps down and walked into the ass he’d been studying. Dean froze and Cas jumped at the collision. He lifted his head and his nose was nearly pressed against Dean’s golden skin.

Against every instinct he knew he possessed Cas took a deep breath of Dean’s scent. Oh, holy Jesus it was like crack, how did he smell so good? Silvia filled his mouth, he could just lick him. DO NOT LICK THE ALPHA! What was he thinking? Step back Cas.

Dean hadn’t moved as their bodies stood pressing together.

Just step back.

Holding his breath he did, a few inches back up to the step behind him but he moved, good… Christ. He could just see that conversation, ‘So hey Dad, you’ll never guess what happened.. I licked the Alphas son, yup licked him like he was tootsie pop.’ His Dad would be so impressed. What the hell was happening?

“Erm, sorry about that,” Cas whispered, he almost never apologised. Alphas rarely did and it took Dean by surprise. Cas could see it in that cute forehead wrinkle. God damn it, stop. He’s off limits, not even for fucking, stop.

“It’s okay, just watch where you’re going. It’s a whole lotta stairs to fall down.”

Cas smiled, “Yeah, right.”

They descended and Cas was super focused on the task of walking. His concentration was that of a child learning to walk. One foot down followed by the other, do not smell him again. Why did he smell like apple pie?

“Did you say something?” Dean asked as they walked.

Cas knew Dean had heard, they had amazing hearing. ‘We should lie,’ chimed his inner voice and Cas thought that was a very good call.

“Apple pie, I was craving some.”

Smiling the green-eyed wolf looked over his shoulder, “Apple pie is my favourite, then cherry.”

“Yeah, I like pie,” Cas replied

Really? You like pie? Jack ass. Pull your shit together you’re smart. Like already receiving college offers from Ivy’s smart, stop being a dumb ass.

They stopped in what had to be the basement or lower, the door was ornate and carved from a hardwood, Oak maybe? Cas admired the carpentry, whoever had done this was very skilled.

“Oh, you like wood huh?” Dean asked smirking.

Cas smiled but didn’t react to the innuendo, “Yeah, who did this?”

“My mom, she loves carving stuff. She’ll think you’re great I’m sure.” He rolled his eyes in jest.

“Is she around?”

Dean pushed the door open and answered, “Yeah, she’s off at one of her meetings. I’ll introduce you later.”

Cas stopped dead as he took in the scene before him. The space was amazing, a huge cavernous expanse spanned under their home. It smelled like nature and Dean. His eyes felt enormous in his head as he looked around trying to see everything at once.

“Yeah, it has that effect for a while. This is the cave. It’s all natural rock from halfway and this side is the bouldering section as you can see and there’s ropes over there.”

“This is yours?” Cas whispered.

Dean nodded, “Yeah Sammy, well he likes planning the routes so Dad had this built for us both. It’s cool because he makes them challenging and I never know when he’s going to change one, so that makes it fun.”

“I wish I’d brought my shoes now.” Cas huffed and then realised who he was talking to.

“It’s okay we can send for them.”

Cas smiled, the shocks just kept on coming. He smelled someone and turned towards the bouldering section.

“Who’s that?” he asked.

Dean waved the redhead over, “Cas this is Charlie but we call her Brad.”

“Hey,” she smiled and made direct eye contact with him. Cas moved closer instinctively to smell her and for the millionth time, today was shocked.

Dean laughed, “This must be breaking your brain huh?”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The second apology in five minutes, he was doing well.

“No, it’s cool. Most people outside think we hate women, especially Alpha women. Brad is one of my best friends, she is always here. Her and Benny, they’re my team.”

“Will you be at school?” Cas asked playing it safe.

She walked a slow circle around him and breathed deep, “Powerful… yummy.”

“He’s into dudes Brad.”

She pouted comically and flipped her red hair with an exaggerated flourish. “Well damn, that is disappointing.”

Charlie ended her walk draped across Dean like he was furniture. Wolves like to touch and he was surprised but didn’t know why.

“No.” She added, “I’m going to be interning this term with Cas’ father.”

“He lets you do that?”

The mood became tense immediately as she asked, “Why? Because I'm a female or because I’m a female Alpha?”

“Whoa, Brad… chill. The Easterner's are super liberal you know that.”

They both looked at Dean; Charlie was as shocked as Cas was that he’d intervened.

“Right Cas?”

Cas nodded, “Right, I was just surprised.”

She nodded, glanced at Dean and then walked away, “I’m going to climb, see you later bitches.”

“Did she call us bitches?” Cas laughed, unsure whether to be offended or not.

“It’s her thing.” Dean smiled.

“Sure.”

Cas followed Dean around for another half an hour while he showed him the in’s and out’s of the place. Finally, they stopped back outside his room. Dean stepped back and leant against the opposite wall where his room was.

“I’m right here if you need anything. Do you wanna go check out the local clubs later or you know it’s okay if you want to relax or whatever?”

“You hitting on me?” Cas smiled. He didn’t know what possessed him. He shouldn’t have let those stupid, flippant words out of his mouth because Dean Winchester was suddenly very close. He’d moved so fast that Cas hadn’t seen it and that made Dean very dangerous indeed. Those green eyes were burrowing into his and those perfect lips were kissing distance away. Cas snarled because when another Alpha was in your personal space, you snarled.

Dean moved a whisper away from his lips as they peeled away from his teeth. The low hiss of air was a warning, back off unless you want me to make you. Cas was tired of being surprised but it happened again. Dean looked away then leaned into his ear, it made Cas flinch not to react. He didn’t want to make the first move because he would be blamed for starting a fight just over some personal space. While it was acceptable if Dean was threatening him, Dean was only leaning into his body, not attacking him. Cas heart rate shot through the roof and he felt his inner wolf stir, he was not impressed.

The warm breath caressed the delicate skin of his ear and he shuddered as things low in his body tightened.

Dean smiled, Cas could feel it, “When I hit on you blue eyes, you’ll know it.” The Alpha moved back, threw a half smile his way and then added, “Let me know if you wanna go out.”

Cas stared at the bedroom door as it closed in his face, what the hell had he gotten himself into?


	3. DEAN: The glass in your skin

Dean leaned on his bedroom door and sagged. What was he thinking!? ‘When I hit on you?’ When. He was such an idiot; he could have said, oh I don't know, nearly anything else, anything. Damn it, if Cas told his Dad... his stomach rolled. Oh, gods.

‘He was very close’ Dean’s inner voice whispered. Yeah, when they’d collided on the stairs it took him a long time to move. For with someone with Alpha reflexes it was an age. His heart felt like it was trying to escape out of his chest. The soft breath on his neck had been amazing and he shuddered at the memory. Deep breath Dean, deep breath. what was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just pick an Omega… Benny was always on his case about it.

Sighing, he lay back on his bed. One sentence kept popping into his head, “I like pie.”

Frowning, he cursed, don't do it he told himself, do not pick up that phone. Too late, he had already rolled over and started dialling the kitchen.

“Deany boy, how can I help you?”

“Hey B, Can I get two slices of apple pie, please?”

“Sure, you want me to bring them up?”

Dean nodded and then realised B couldn’t see him, his mind was defiantly elsewhere. “Yeah, please.”

“No problem, I’ll be up in five.”

The line went dead. What was he doing? The irritation at his decision had him pacing the room like a rabid dog. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Dean opened it and a tall blonde chef stood with two plates of hot pie, it smelled amazing.

“Thanks, B.”

The Beta smiled, “No problem, just don’t eat them both at once.”

Dean grinned, “Sure.”

Then he was alone, in his doorway, staring at Cas’ door, holding pie. Don’t do it. His feet moved the two steps and he was there. Shuffling the plates, he got one hand free to knock but Cas would know who it was by his scent. The wolf answered the door with a sharp pull. Dean could see he was prepared to be mad but Dean smiled. The Alpha returned it though his expression was slightly confused.

“Peace offering?”

Cas stared at the pie, “Err… sure?” stepping back, “Do you want to come in?”

Dean froze, he did, he absolutely did but he shouldn’t. Frustration rose and then anger, Cas sensed it and took the pie.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it…” The blue-eyed visitor growled, “Actually I’m not sorry, Thank you for the pie.”

The door slammed in Dean’s face and he blinked slowly. Gods damn it! What the hell was that?

Frustration reigned and he decided to go see Sammy. Taking his pie with him he trekked up to the attic. The door was slightly ajar so Dean pushed in and looked around for his bother. Nope, no Sam, just great.

Walking to the ledge where Sam left his telescope he sat and watched the stars for a while. The pie was awesome but after a few bites his mind drifted to Cas and he lost his appetite. The growl he released into the empty air was low and irritated.

“What's eating you?” Sam laughed as he strolled into his room.

Dean turned, “Hey… I have a problem.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “What kind of problem? Is dad nagging you for Omega choices again? You have to tell him no one smells good Dean… seriously-”

“Someone smells good Sammy.”

His 'not so little' brother curled up next to him pulling a black star covered blanket over his shoulders. His eyes grew wide.

“I want to know everything!”

Dean sighed, “He’s… amazing. He’s tall but shorter than me. He’s smart, funny… so hot… his eyes… they’re like the ocean under the midday sun, completely memorising…”

Sam stared at him as he lay back into the pile of cushions.

“He smells good too?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean Whined, “Like Cherries and chocolate with a splash of honey.”

“Dude, don’t drool on my stuff.” He laughed.

Sam scooted in next to Dean and rested his head on his brothers' thigh, “What the issue, he sounds amazing?”

Dean cringed, “There’s just a tiny thing, just one…”

“What? Tell me, you know I won’t judge you.”

Smiling, Dean glanced down at his grey-eyed brother. So innocent, Sammy would never judge him, he really wouldn’t.

“It’s nothing… really.”

“Dean!” Sam whined, “Come on… tell me.”

The stars were perfect; counting them gave him time to collect his courage, “He might be an Alpha.”

Sam sat up sharply and smacked his head on the open door to the balcony.

“What!?” he cursed, “and ow!”

“It’s no big deal.”

Sam laughed, “It’s a huge deal, and Dad is going to freak.”

Dean rolled over, “Sammy you can’t tell Dad, you can’t…”

They made brief eye contact and then Sam looked away, “Okay Dean.”

Pulling him into a hug, Dean smiled, “It wasn’t an order, it was a request, please… I need time to figure this out.”

Sam melted into Dean’s shoulder relishing the contact, “Okay Dean… okay.”

They curled up under the stars and Sam rested his head on his shoulder, the long hair scratched his face.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy.”

“Can I meet him?”

Dean’s heart raced, “Maybe… we’ll have to see, he’s an Alpha.”

Sam frowned, Dean could feel the annoyance, “Oh, I forgot… it’s okay…”

“One day Sammy I promise.”

“Okay, Dean.”

They lay like that for a while, watching the stars until his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi, err, it’s Cas- Castiel… I was wondering if you wanted to go out?” The tone was demanding yet apologetic.

Dean shot up, that was not what he’d expected. Sam yelped as he was moved.

“I’m -I didn’t realise you were with someone…”

Dean cursed, “No, I’m not with anyone, well I am but - I’ll be right there.”

He hung up and looked at Sam.

His brother smiled, “Go then!”

Grinning, Dean walked to the door, “Wish me luck, I’m going to need it.”

Running down the stairs he slowed as he neared Cas’ door. Don’t be a douche he warned himself and knocked.

Cas opened it and smiled, “Hey… about earlier-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been having a weird day.”

“Yeah, me too.” Cas smiled tightly.

Gods damn it that smile would be the death of him. His whole body reacted and he struggled to keep his pheromones in check. Shit, this was not good.

Cas frowned as he moved closer, “You smell, interesting…”

Dean swallowed hard. "Yeah I was just hanging out near the kitchen, we have a few Betas working there, it’s probably that."

Hopefully, Cas couldn’t smell the lie. He was protective of his little brother and didn’t want him to get his hopes up about Dean and his new love interest. Had he just said love interest? Damn it, stop.

“Right where do you wanna go?”

“What do you do for fun?” Cas asked.

Dean grinned, “The clubs.”

Cas looked at his shirt/ jeans combo and then back at Dean.

“Hmmm, do you have a t-shirt? You’re a little overdressed.”

Cas shrugged, “Yeah I think so… come in…”

Dean left the door open and stepped into the room. It was a mirror of his. Wooden walls and a huge set of glass French doors that lead onto a balcony. Cas’ stuff which was all placed neatly in the closet, the tidy clothes shouldn’t have turned him on but it did.

Cas rooted for a second and then pulled out a black designer T with a low cut neck. Dean tried to calm his racing heart as he nodded. The wolf undid the top buttons of his shirt and then pulled it off in one move. Dean stared, he stared because Cas was half naked. The urge to walk over and pin him to the wall was overwhelming. Forcing his feet to stay still he took a deep steadying breath. It didn’t help because the room smelled of chocolate and cherries. Dear gods… just focus… you cannot let your nature rule here, think about Bobby’s lessons. Focus on something else. So he did, the floor. He fixated on every knot in the wood. On every thread in the rug that decorated it until Cas drew his attention with a cough.

“Is this better?”

Holy shit… Was he drooling? The t-shirt exposed the Alpha’s collar bones. It framed them in the darkest black Dean had ever seen. Black jeans cupped his perfect ass. Cas’ short dishevelled hair screamed, I’ve just had manic sex and I want you all to know it.

Fuck.

“Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Is this better?”

“Yeah… it’s better…”

“Cool.”

Do not say anything else.

“You look hot.”

Damn it.

Cas frowned, “Are you making fun of me?”

Dean’s eye went wide, “What? No? Why would you-”

“You… were flirting earlier and then you didn’t come in… I’m just confused.”

Dean blushed which made him angry, “I wasn’t flirting.”

“So you don’t think I’m hot?”

Gods… that look, that sad puppy-eyed look, he had to make it stop.

The sigh was long, “You’re hot, I mean that… can we go?”

Cas frowned, confused but shrugged, “Yeah…”

They went down to the garage where baby sat waiting. The black paint had been waxed to a high shine and Dean grinned as he walked over to say hi.

“Cas, this is Baby.”

The wolf laughed, “This is your car?”

Dean frowned, “Yeah, what’s wrong with her?”

“Could you be overcompensating more?”

Dean growled and Cas raised his eyebrow in challenge.

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

Cas smirked, “No, but it doesn’t take much does it?”

“Usually? No.”

Cas grinned and Dean melted.

He was going to have a heart attack from all the emotional back and forth; this thing between them was wild. Within the first few minutes, Alphas typically found a balance. One was always more dominant, it was fractional but it was clear. This… this was weird. It was like one minute Dean was higher and the next Cas was. It shouldn’t change like that. No, this was defiantly not normal.

“Get in, unless you’d rather walk?”

“Fine.”

Dean unlocked baby and climbed in, he took the time to gaze at Cas moving into the passenger side. As soon as the door closed the wolf seemed uncomfortable, he was twitchy.

“You good?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Yeah, my ass, Dean thought.

The drive to the club took ten minutes and it was full. The two-story cabin was in the woods and music blared from the open windows. Wolves ran hot, so even in winter, the clubs had their windows open.

“You know the rules?” Dean asked and Cas glared at him.

“This isn’t my first club.”

“No need to get up my ass, I’m just making sure.”

Cas huffed, “I’ll stay with you, you’re Alpha.”

Dean smirked at how painful it sounded for him to admit it.

The clubs were the best and worst places to go. Pack mingled freely including Omegas who wanted to brave the Alphas hunting them. There were a few rules, no fights, if the Omega was in heat they had to stay the fuck away and Betas who came were fair game. Worry pushed at Dean. Cas was an unknown Alpha. The dominance thing could be a problem especially because neither of them was above the other. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. He was ready to suggest something else when he smelled Benny, fuck too late.

“Dean!” Benny yelled, “Who is your fine new friend?”

They stepped out of the car and walked over to the others. Benny, Crowley and Gabe were lounging against a tree. His three friends circled Cas and were surprised by how dominant he smelled. Cas watched them back away as they decided it wasn’t worth pushing. Dean was alpha in this pack and Cas was with Dean, end of story.

“Guys this is Cas, he’s from the East pack.”

“Cool.” Gabe chimed in, “You here for fun?”

Cas smiled, “Mating… kinda.”

Dean’s stomach lurched. Fucking stop it.

“You okay Dean?” Benny asked.

“Yeah… felling a little weird but nothing to worry about. We going in?”

“Sure bud. Come on, Cas was it?”

Cas nodded, and Benny draped an arm around his shoulders, “Let’s go find an Omega for you to play with.”

Dean's stomach lurched again. Gods… this really was a bad idea you stupid ass.

He pushed a smile onto his face and followed them through the front door. This place looked like his home, all wood on wood but instead of a lounge, it was a vast open space. The ground floor dance floor was bordered by three bars. There was a mezzanine where people stood and sat watching the masses writhe below. Strobe lights dented the darkness and smoke machines obstructed the view. Seating on the ground floor was broken up by lengths of black material and gave the illusion of privacy. This was Dean's space, here, he was king. No one under sixteen or over the age of thirty came here, this was for them. Alcohol wasn’t a problem for wolves it just burned up but they still had a sixteen and over policy. Wolves that didn’t have control over the change were advised not to drink.

Dean moved into the room and everyone glanced, some nodded and some avoided him. He had a rep, a brutal rep which he vigilantly maintained.

“Hey, Dean.” A slender Beta rubbed up against him. The guy was shorter than Dean, stocky with dark hair. Cute, Dean thought as always and he smelled like spring. Cas was at his side and nothing was more interesting than watching Cas.

“Hey, Jessy… not tonight dude, I’m with a friend.”

The Beta looked defeated, “Sure.”

Cas lent into him and Dean tuned his hearing so Cas didn’t have to speak over the music, “You can go if you like, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to babysit me.”

Dean smiled, “Things can get rough, I won't be responsible for your ass getting beat if I disappear for a quick fuck.”

Cas frowned but recovered quickly. What was that? Dean thought.

“Jessy?” Dean called at the Beta as he walked away.

The eager seventeen year old walked back, “Yeah?”

“You wanna dance?”

He nodded, “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Benny? Grab Cas a drink and I’ll meet you back at the tables.”

“Sure boss,” Benny replied and nodded at Cas to follow.

Dean watched Cas walk away. He could be completely off the mark here. He really could but what better way to find out than to flirt relentlessly. Had it been jealousy he saw flickering over Castiel’s face? Was the Alpha interested in him?

Dean grabbed Jessy’s hand, linked his fingers and dragged him through the crowd. The dancing hoards parted like the red sea, he was their god and they would move out of his way or pay for it in blood. Dean ruled with respect backed up by fear. Alphas were animals and they needed a strong leader or chaos ensued.

The bass pulsed through him as he started to sway. From the centre of the dance floor, he watched as Cas found him in the crowd from a seat around the edge. The booth was their reserved spot, no one sat in their spot. Jessy backed up against him and started grinding. Dean linked an arm around the shorter man's waist and found a rhythm. It was fun. What was more fun, was watching Cas watch them. He slammed back whatever Benny was feeding him. Dean smiled into Jessy’s hair and turned him around. Cas froze as Dean cupped Jessy’s jaw and leaned in for a kiss. The Alpha's eyes went wide and suddenly the glass he was holding shattered into a thousand pieces. Dean’s lips flicked in a smile and as he kissed the Beta he watched Cas out of the corner of his eye. The wolf was whimpering underneath his lips. The submission did nothing for Dean but Cas’ fury did everything.

“Touch my cock,” Dean growled and Jessy complied eagerly. Dean could smell Cas’ blood as it dripped over the hardwood only twenty feet away. The Betas hand slid over his Jeans and Dean groaned, eyes rolling back in his head, he was so horny.

When Dean looked up Cas was gone. Fuck. Maybe he’d taken it a little too far? Maybe he was way off base but he didn’t think so. Cas wanted him and that he could do something with. Feeling pleased with himself he flicked his head at Benny to go find the Alpha. More so to make sure he got all the glass out of that wound before it healed. Dean wasn’t running after him even if the urge to check was making him itch in places he didn’t know he could. Instead, he ignored it and danced with Jessy. He’d find Cas later when he felt like it.

After twenty minutes he pulled himself away to go grab a drink. Four shots of whisky and he felt a slight buzz that would be gone in an hour, it burned off that quickly. He hadn’t seen the guys for a while and he felt twitchy. Suddenly Gabe’s scent and fear flowed from his left. Meeting his friend halfway he grabbed his shoulders.

“What happened?”

Gabe cringed at Dean’s tone, it was all growl and demand, “They were just messing around Dean I swear, it was supposed to be a joke but you know Benny…”

Dean pushed him towards the door, “Show me, now Gabe, right fucking now!”

He was hiding his panic and worry behind layers of carefully constructed fury. Gabe pushed through the crowd with Dean at his heels. Jesus, couldn’t anything go right today? His fingers pushed through his hair as the masses moved out of his way. The back of the complex was bare for several feet until the tree line, Gabe bolted for the forest and Dean followed. They ran quickly for a few minutes and when they stopped it was about half a mile into the woods. What the hell were they doing out here?

The bonfire glowed like a beacon in the night and Dean had to adjust his night vision. A river flowed just out of earshot and his breath showed in the cold of the winter air.

The scene made his blood boil and his stomach churn. Cas and Benny were circling each other surrounded by his friends and peers. Some he knew by sight and some he didn’t. Pulling on his power he strode into the crowd.

“Leave!” he growled and they scatted like mice.

It left Gabe frowning and concerned. Crowley watched with annoyance. Benny glanced at Dean and Dean knew that Cas was trying to salvage the situation because he had a rep too. Benny was out of his league. Cas could have put him on his ass in that second he’d taken to glance over. Good, maybe he could salvage this. That smell… what was… Omega… where was it coming from? Dean turned and the thin, fragile looking Omega male was curled in a ball on the floor.

“Will someone explain what the fuck is happening?” he growled again.

Benny flinched but Cas didn’t waver.

“We were just having some fun Boss.” Gabe started, “Benny thought it would be good to get the Easterner laid, you know so we asked Jack to come over.”

Dean glanced at the Omega who was shaking so hard he could see it, “Jack, you can go.”

What a Gods damn fucking shit storm. Dean walked closer to where they were still facing off. Cas was all deadly power and it rolled from him in waves. Benny should have been able to sense it… he needed more information.

“Can one of you explain how we got here?”

Gabe spoke again as Dean assessed both the Alphas stances. How was he getting Cas out without fucking their alliance? How did he get Benny out without undermining himself? Dean had a reputation, it was everything. Fuck.

“So Benny pinned the Omega.”

“Jack, his name is Jack.” Cas hissed.

Gabe glanced at the Alpha, “Jack. Eastern here took exception to the rough handling and they’ve been circling, well, ever since.”

“Deano, tell this pansy to back off so we can call it a night. I need to get laid and sleep.”

Dean’s lip curled at the insult, whatever feelings he had about Cas rebelled in his chest. Yep, he was in shit up to his eyeballs.

Pacing around them in a circle he tilted his head and glanced at Cas. The Alpha was stoic, relaxed and dripping with power, it was hot. If he was going to be here for a while if they… no, he couldn’t even think about that but what if he did? What if they got together? It could happen, right? If he intervened now would that leave Cas open to challenges? Yes, whispered the voice, the Alpha voice, his father's voice. Dean admired the Alpha, he was holding back because of the alliance. He had done the same in the hallway when Dean got inside his personal space. Cas was waiting for Benny to make the first move and Benny was waiting for Cas. This stalemate would hold until one of them conceded. Dean had a feeling it was going to be a long cold winters day in hell before that happened.

“Cas.” Dean started and Benny smirked. A furious expression swarmed Cas' gorgeous face for a second before he got it under control. Dean knew at that moment that if he asked, Cas would walk away. His people had more riding on this alliance than he’d originally suspected. Dean needed to speak to his Dad like yesterday.

Looking at those tense blue eyes he asked, “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” it was spat out between gritted teeth.

Dean sighed and Benny lost his smile. That sigh was legendary, something bad was about to happen.

“Don’t break any of his bones okay, well, not ones that won't set by tomorrow night we have a football match and he’s needed.”

“Dean!” Benny yelled as Cas grinned.

Dean was hard in a second, that smile was all menace and the promise of retribution. Fuck that was hot. The Alpha moved in a flash. Dean barely saw him move, no one moved that fast but him. Wow. The right hook took Benny by surprise and Dean heard this jaw crack. His face stayed passive but inside he winced. Broken Jaws were a bitch to reset once they started to heal. Gabe glanced over but remained silent. Cas ducked as Benny returned the punch, it was like he’d seen it coming an hour before and simply walked on by. Benny was on his ass in a hot second with Cas at his neck. Cas was watching Dean as he started to place pressure on his friend's windpipe. Those ocean blues were all for Dean.

Benny flailed and Gabe called, “Tap out Ben! You’re driving us home you can’t do that unconscious or have your Jaw reset! Don’t be a dick.”

Benny was near passed out before he tapped the dirt.

Cas stood, gaze still on Dean. He brushed what dirt he could from his jeans and then took two steps closer. Dean shuddered; fuck… what he wouldn’t give to just take that perfect mouth in his right fucking now. Cas moved closer and Benny stood with Gabe’s help. Crowley had walked off sometime in between, never one for drama.

Dean realised that Cas didn’t understand his territory because he should have been listening. Instead, he was watching Dean. He didn’t see Benny’s smile. He didn’t anticipate the retaliation because Cas was a good guy and the good guys didn’t lie or cheat. Dean growled as he moved to intercept, seeing red as fury rode him; he had never been so angry in his life. It all happened in a split second.

Benny moved, Dean, changed and landed on paws. One minute his human self-was standing by Cas. The next, his near 7ft of dark brown wolf was tackling his friend to the ground.

Cas span, Gabe fell to his ass.

Dean growled, he growled low and hard. Sharp teeth drew blood; he was not accepting that kind of behaviour, not against Cas.

‘Mate’ his wolf whispered through their shared soul. Dean didn’t have the control to push back. The wolf liked the anger, it liked the display of dominance and Benny was whimpering. His wolf liked that too.

“Deano, I’m sorry… ahhh.” He hissed as his Jaw clicked, “I’m sorry…”

Dean growled again and let his teeth dig a little deeper into the soft flesh of Benny's neck. The wounds would heal human slow. Those marks were a warning, do not fuck with Cas. Dean knew the statement he was making, he chose Cas. He chose a stranger over his pack. Shit would hit the fan tomorrow but he’d deal with it then. This was a warning. A statement of intention he wanted to make loud and clear. Cas was his and when Cas couldn’t protect himself, Dean would.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m sorry! It was a dick move, it won’t happen again.”

With one last growl, Dean released him and backed away. He stood, tail low and ears back with a full snarl until Gabe carried his near sobbing friend away. It hit him then, he’d hurt Benny, he’d left marks that would show for weeks. His inner wolf saw Cas as his mate… oh, holy shit balls. He reverted back and knelt with his jeans in the soft dirt. The shaking was a full body tremble within seconds.

“Dean.” Cas started.

He turned glowing amber eyes on the Alpha, “What did I just do?”

“You saved his life. I would have reacted and killed him. You saved his life.”

A single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Cas moved towards over and held out his hand, it was the first physical contact they’d had past that bump in the hall. It was the first skin on skin contact and it felt like a bolt of lightning. Dean stood and Cas took his hand back in shock.

“We should go,” Cas whispered, ignoring the sensation Dean knew they’d both felt.

“Yeah.”

He had a feeling that things were only just getting started.


	4. CAS: If only for a minute

Cas glanced at Dean repeatedly on the drive back to his temporary home. The Alpha was in shock and angry.

“Shit!” he cursed in frustration and slammed on the breaks.

The road which bordered the property was long and dark. Nothing came or went; it was just them, as they sat in Baby with Dean resting his head on the steering wheel. Silence surrounded them.

Should he speak?

Cas glanced out of the front window and then back at Dean.

“Dean…”

A deep sigh permeated the air and he turned his head on the wheel to make eye contact,

“Yeah?”

Cas found some leftover courage, he was an Alpha damn it.

“You didn’t need to-”

“I did, you know I did.”

Cas held his breath. The car smelled of Dean, everything in it was drenched in the Alphas scent and it made his whole body light up.

“I could have-”

Dean scowled, “What? You could have what? Killed Benny?” He shuddered, “I should have let him hurt… let him hurt you?”

Cas sighed as Dean went back to admiring his fingers on the black leather wheel.

“I would have killed him myself Cas… don’t you understand?”

The road looked really interesting right now, he felt sick. Just breathe, stay calm, you have no idea where this is going. ‘Lie’ his inner voice lashed out.

“I wasn’t thinking about Benny, I wasn’t thinking about the guy I’ve known and protected my whole life. I was thinking about a loafer wearing, blue-eyed Alpha who I can’t get out of my head. An alpha who was sent here to find a mate and I’m pretty sure he was sent here to push me into picking one too.”

Cas’ heart raced, “You can’t get me out of your head?”

Dean looked over and their eyes met, they stayed that way for a whole minute.

“No Cas… I can’t get your stupid pretty face out of my head.”

Cas smiled, “You think I’m pretty?” He knew Dean was trying not to smile but he couldn’t stop it.

“…and stupid.”

“It’s only been a few hours.” Cas started, “I don’t understand this at all.”

Dean winced and Cas caught it.

“What?” he asked, “You know something… tell me.”

“When I changed, my soul-”

“Soul?”

Dean tilted his head in confusion, “My wolf. Why what do you call it?”

“Spirit. We call it our spirit.”

“Right, well he had an opinion but you won't like it.”

Cas frowned, “Tell me.”

“Mate,” Dean whispered.

The word slipped from those perfect lips and shattered Cas’ world. He was going to throw up. Shoving the door open he fell to his Armani clad knees at the side of the road and threw up alcohol and pie. As he released the contents of his stomach, the sound of the door opening distracted him. Cas lent back as Dean stood next to his crouched form. The hand that he offered was warm and electricity sparked through them again. Fuck.

Standing there in the dark with only the interior light of the car to see by Cas admired the Alpha who held his hand. The skin was warm and he stepped closer. Dean’s other hand lifted to Cas’ cheek and stroked it gently. Cas moved into his personal space and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. He was trembling as things low in his body tightened. Both of the other man's arms wrapped around him and he sagged. Inhaling the smell of apple pie, it was like heaven, it was… home. Oh, gods… could it be true? He’d never heard of Alphas mating and let alone making it work, he’d definitely never heard of this, whatever this was. The hug lasted for several long minutes and eventually Dean pulled back.

“So the idea of mating me made you blow chunks huh? Should I be worried?”

Cas smiled, “I think it was the tequila… I don’t really drink.”

Dean’s finger brushed over his lower lip and Cas shuddered. He looked into the taller man's eyes and drowned.

“This can’t work.” He whispered. They could both feel it though; Cas knew it even as he spoke the words. The more time they spent together the harder it was going to be when he had to pick a mate. One he could breed, vomit rose again but he swallowed hard.

Dean nodded, “My dad would kill me…”

“…but it feels…”

“Amazing.” Dean finished for him.

Cas nodded and slid his fingers over Dean’s hard chest. Oh, gods, he was cut, all hard pecks and climbers shoulders.

“Cas,” Dean whined and they stopped. The moment surrounded them like a blanket of time and they were happy if only for a second.

“Dean… I… I can’t-” he pulled away. Using every ounce of self-control he had, Cas stepped back.

Dean shook himself, “Right. No, right, you’re right… this can’t, this won’t happen… we have obligations. Packs.”

“Right.” Cas nodded as pain lanced his heart.

They got back into the car and without a word drove back to the house. Dean left him as soon as they parked and vacated the Impala. Cas watched that fine ass walk away without so much as a see ya later. It hurt, it really fucking hurt but he got it, self-preservation. If anything Dean was more invested than Cas was, school was going to be fun tomorrow.

The walk back to his room was laborious. It was 1 am, exhaustion beat at his body but as he approached his room a scent caught his attention. It was something strange which shouldn’t have been there. Cas removed his shoes and walked barefoot up the four flights of stairs. The attic? Wasn’t this where Dean’s brother’s room was? What was his name again? Sam?

He followed the scent, treading lightly, soundlessly. Crossing the corridor he crept closer to the door. There was a gap and Cas peered through it, the scent overwhelmed him immediately, Omega. It distracted him so much that he didn’t hear the footsteps closing in behind him.

“Hi.”

Cas froze and turned slowly towards the voice. The tall, athletic boy was staring at him with huge grey eyes. Omega scent washed over him again. Cas waited for the impact but it never came, apparently this Omega smelt of… Dean. Sam smelled like apple pie and coffee… not like he’d been eating them but more as if it was part of Dean's scent.

Sam stilled as Cas moved closer, curiosity overrode his human etiquette. Yep, this was weird. Usually, Omega smelt of… all the bad smells to him. His body reacted but it was like his nose or maybe his spirit wanted nothing to do with it. Cas was within touching distance as he glanced up into those innocent eyes. Sam immediately looked away. Cas was dominant but the reaction it felt… forced? The boy, he couldn’t have been older than fourteen, but he was tall, taller than Cas by inches. Sam cowered back instinctively at the intrusion into his space but there was no fear, weird.

“It’s okay… I won’t hurt you.”

Sam glanced up risking more eye contact which shocked the hell out of Cas. Omegas hated it, they actively avoided it… so very odd.

“You’re Castiel.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah and you’re Sam?”

“Err… not that I’m not grateful but why aren’t you in my face right now?” Sam asked, full eye contact this time and Cas froze… what the hell?

Tilting his head in confusion, “I’m… not sure to be honest.”

Sam grinned and it was blinding and then suddenly it stopped, “Oh shit.”

Out of nowhere Cas’ back hit the floor. Dean’s wolf was snarling in his face like a rabid, well, wolf and Sam yelled, tugging at his scruff.

“Dean! I’m okay!” Sam cursed, “Get off him; he wasn’t going to hurt me.”

There was a difference in Dean, one he wouldn’t have been able to see if the thing with Benny hadn’t happened earlier. This snarling growl was for show, Dean didn’t know if he could hurt him. Cas knew it. He knew it like he knew that the sky was blue and Dean’s eyes were the gorgeous even in wolf amber. Should he risk it? It could go horribly wrong. Fuck it. Cas made eye contact with the wolf and growled.

“You probably shouldn’t do that,” Sam whispered.

Cas liked the little brother already, “It’s okay, can you back away?”

Sam glanced at him and then nodded; he stood by the door watching.

“Dean?” Cas whispered to the wolf and slowly lifted his arm from the defensible position in front of his face.

The low growl had him moving slower. Reaching out he touched the soft fur between Dean’s eyes, slowly, so slowly and stroked it. Sam’s eyes were like saucers, Cas was betting he’d never seen anything like it. The dark fur was so soft that it only took a second for the tension to leave Cas and turn into pleasure. Dean ears relaxed, releasing upright, into a more neutral position and Cas smiled.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

Dean whined and really looked at Cas. Those eyes were too full of knowledge to ever be mistaken for an animal. He was stroking Dean in earnest now and the wolf relaxed with each passing moment. He’d been scared, Cas could nearly feel it, he’d been scared he’d have to choose his mate or his brother. Mate? Had he just thought that? The feeling was the same as Dean’s scent surrounded him, home. The huge wolf settled onto his chest and whined again. Cas knew what Dean was saying and it freaked him out more than anything else. The apology was as clear as if he's used words.

“I know… Sam smells like you.” Cas replied.

“You understood that?” Sam asked and they both looked at him.

Cas nodded, “Yeah.”

The cat was out of the bag with Sam, there was no point in pretending.

“Oh, my gods…”

Dean huffed and changed back to his human form. Cas could feel his reluctance, he so didn’t want to deal with this.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said as he helped Cas up off the floor and pulled him into his chest. Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas’.

“Thank you for not hurting my brother.”

Cas was shocked, Dean had scent-marked him, if they’d been in wolf form it would have been as good as making out. He blushed and returned it, a brief press of flesh and then stepped back. Gods that felt good, his entire body throbbed with the pleasure of it.

“I didn’t want to hurt him, he smells like Omega but like, you… like home.”

Dean stared at him, Sam was forgotten for a moment, “I smell like home to you?”

Shit, he shouldn’t have said that. Though, he had already jumped into the water. “Kinda… Like apple pie my Mom makes and coffee from the place down the street- Forget it… It's stupid”

Dean stroked his jaw gently, “You smell like home too.”

“Awwwwwwww!” Sam squeaked.

Cas grinned as Dean huffed and turned on his brother. The squeaking stopped, Sam glanced at the floor.

“Sammy, this is Cas.”

“Duh.” His brother said as he snacked on chips, “You were right, his eyes are amazing.”

Cas glanced at the Alpha, “You told him about me?”

Sam giggled, “He gushed… there was gushing… pretty eyes… like the ocean…”

“Eyes like the ocean huh?” Cas grinned.

Dean sighed, “Cas, this is Sam.”

“Hi.”

Sam grinned, “So when's the mating ceremony huh?”

Dean growled and Cas laughed.

“Sammy, don’t get your hopes up okay… this won’t work we’ve already discussed it. Alphas don’t mate for a reason.”

“That’s not what Uncle Bobby said.”

Cas and Dean spun at the same time, their heads snapping to the tall youth.

“What?” Dean frowned.

Grinning, the boy flicked his head towards the stairs, “Come with me fine sir's, to the library!”

Cas laughed, the first real laugh since he’d arrived. He liked Sam, he liked him a lot.

They followed the pup downstairs and into the enormous library. Cas' family had two separate libraries, one for normal books and one for family history, he assumed they kept theirs together. The space itself was beautiful all fur rugs and open fires. Huge windows were shaded by blinds and heavy curtains, it felt comfortable. All he needed now was to pick a book and grab a cup of cocoa and it'd be perfect. The thought had his head spinning... had he just... no, he wasn't an Omega, Alpha's didn't do nesting. Pushing the thought way back Cas admired the surroundings. Sam told them to go and wait by the open fire and sit. Like good Alphas they did, how weird was this day?

Dean sat next to him on the sofa in front of a roaring log fire. He was trying to maintain a gap between them which kept growing smaller.

“He doesn’t feel threatened by you.” Dean started as he glanced at Cas, “Don’t you feel dominant to him?”

Cas shrugged, “Kind of… but it’s like a faint aftertaste on the scent. I know he’s Omega, I just don’t feel it. Though I’ve never been much for them anyway.”

Dean recoiled and Cas grew tense, shit, that was a huge no-no, everyone liked Omegas, well every Alpha he’d ever met.

“Me too, they smell like… something rotten.”

Cas smiled, “Yeah but he smells like you. Like if you rolled in fresh dirt and then swam in a lake. There’s a clean, natural edge to it.”

“That’s Sam. Dad only had one Alpha smell him, just one. It was- he was… he was a criminal, rabid almost but we needed to see how bad it was. It’s bad, Sam smells like an Omega buffet. Like if he was in heat all the time even before his first cycle. Family scented him as Omega-neutral, Charlie too.”

“He also tall and completely okay with looking at me, at us… it’s throwing me a little. It’s like…”

“He doesn’t know he’s an Omega?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah… it’s confusing.”

“I know,” Sam said as he threw himself into the chair with a large book in his arms.

Dean smiled.

Cas blushed.

Sam looked at him and again, the solid, unwavering eye contact had him frowning. It wasn’t uncomfortable like a dominance display but more equal. It was the same with his parents, family… yeah like, family.

“I know I’m Omega but I don’t feel it, well that's what Dad says. Like I was supposed to be Alpha and then something went… wrong.” Pain flickered over Sam's innocent face and it hurt Cas' heart.

“No, you’re you. You're fine.” Dean smiled, “Stop that.”

“Big bro protects me…” Sam started, “So does Dad but sometimes I want to go out you know?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, I get it.”

“Sam is home educated. We can’t afford for people to know.”

Cas looked at his- at Dean and smiled, “You don’t have to worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Cool, now this is the book uncle Bobby showed me a few weeks ago.” Sam turned the pages looking for whatever it was intently.

Dean pressed his shoulder to Cas’ and the lack of space didn't bother him at all. In fact, he leaned in and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Dean froze but then relaxed.

“Here,” Sam said frowning and trying not to smile at them. He scoured the words until he got to the section and then stabbed excitedly at the page.

They looked over at him as he started to read.

“The Alpha Pair. Legends of the Alpha pair have been passed down from generation to generation. It is said that Alpha Pair will be born and sent into the world to find each other at times of great conflict. Alpha pairs breed with Omegas only through necessity. The last known Alpha pair was born to the Eastern Territory Pack. It was during the feline/Wolf conflicts of the 16th century. They were simply known as the Alpha two and they bound the clans together and won the war for the wolves. Little is known about the pair themselves, only that they broke most of the usual mating rules. It is known that they had a long and happy life once the war had ended.”

Cas felt shock ripple through him, “My pack?”

Sam nodded, “I only remembered it because I thought it was a weird thing. Alphas mating Alphas… I joke but like it’s not a thing but the story make's it an interesting theory.”

They stilled then glanced at each other and felt Sam peering over, “You know something. I know Dean and he knows something. Tell me.”

“My wolf thinks Cas is my mate,” Dean whispered.

“Woah…” Sam hissed, “That’s so cool!”

Cas grimaced, “It’s not… how the hell is this ever supposed to work? Apart from that book I’ve never heard of Alphas Mating. Fucking, yes, hanging out, yes, friends, absolutely but like true mates? Never.”

“It never happens-” Dean started.

“This book is one of the family tombs Dean and this says you’re wrong. Listen, you know what happens if you fight it. If your wolf really did say, mate… you’ll get irritable and start feeling sick until you, you know… the thing.”

Cas felt nauseous and horny at the idea of actually mating Dean… it was an unpleasant sensation.

“There is no way to hide mating Sam, everyone will smell it.” Dean hissed.

“What’s the alternative? You can fight it but if your wolf is right? If you’re mates and it's destiny it’ll hurt, like really fucking hurt. You’ve seen those wolves that hide from their beta mates. They want pups and hold out for an Omega… it’s disturbing.”

Dean frowned, “You have to stop watching the documentary channel.”

“It’s educational.” Sam grinned.

Cas laughed, “I like him.”

Dean growled. "Don't encourage him." Then lifted Cas wrist to bite it. Halfway there he froze, Cas froze and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“You were going to mark me,” Cas whispered with his heart in his throat.

“Nope… just a friendly handshake…” Dean said as he forced a fake laugh and swallowed hard.

“Liar!” Sam hissed and grinned. “You were going to mark him, he’s yours. Your wolf knows it… haha.”

“Shut up Sam.”

Cas frowned, “Do you think I should change-”

“No!” Dean yelled.

“Yes.” Sam countered.

The brothers glared at each other.

“No Sam. This isn’t a game! We’re not one of your teen vampire drama novels okay! This is real life and Dad will disown me!”

Cas watched Dean stare at his brother.

Sam gasped, “You swore on B’s apple pie you’d never tell. Tweenlight is a cult classic I’ll have you know!”

The teen huffed and sank back into the chair.

Dean cracked a smile and Cas followed.

“Damn it, Sammy, I’m serious!”

Sam grinned, “Yeah I know but I can dream right? This is the happiest I’ve seen you, ever.”

The room narrowed to the brothers, the happiest he’d ever seen him? Was this the happiest Cas had ever been? The most confused he'd ever been, definitely. The most stressed, absolutely but the happiest? He really thought about it and shit, yeah, this last twenty minutes was the most secure and happy he’d ever been. Well, with someone who wasn’t family and certainly with someone who could be a potential mate.

Dean glanced at Cas who shrugged, “Me too, all my er-” he glanced at the minor, “Experiences…”

“Fucking.” Sam said, “We don’t hide things here.”

Dean cringed.

“Fine, that. Have all been with Alphas or high Betas… I’ve never even been able to stand being close enough to an Omega to lick them.”

They both shuddered together and Sammy was hysterical.

“Omg, it’s like that scene where Basil and Edwina realise they’d made for each other. Heart eyes.” Sam drew a heart shape in the air.

Cas frowned, “Did you just you used an out loud emoticon?”

He coughed, “No…”

Dean chuckled, “Stop… I told you, Dad-”

“Dad, what?” John said from their right. None of them had felt or smelled him coming, that’s why he was Alpha. Shit, how much had he heard?

“Nothing Dad, just Sam talking about his crappy vampire quadrilogy again.”

Sam hissed, ”Saga.”

“Fine.”

John frowned at Cas’ presence, “This is new. Dean… is our guest enjoying Samuel’s company?”

Cas and Sam froze, they’d been so relaxed they’d kind of forgotten that Sam had this crazy effect on Alphas.

Dean stuck as closely to the truth as he could or John would smell the lie.

“Yeah, err it was kinda an accident but seems like Cas isn’t affected by it.”

John took a moment to observe Cas, his eyebrow raised. So that’s where Dean got it.

“I suppose that is a positive development.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief as he added, “Sammy could always do with a few more friends. Castiel, I expect you understand discretion? I wouldn’t want this to negatively impact our ongoing negotiations.”

The thinly veiled threat had Dean taking a step towards his Dad.

“Dean!” Cas yelled and his -Dean jumped. Cas continued seamlessly, “Dean… has already made that clear Mr Winchester…”

John frowned at his eldest who was trying his best not to freak out. Cas could almost feel it and that freaked him out too.

“Good. Well, I will leave you boys to your discussion, you should sleep it’s nearly 2 am and you have school tomorrow.”

The door closed and Dean fell to his knees. Cas crawled over on all fours then wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“I almost went for him… almost…” Dean shook as he held on to Cas’ arms like they were the only solid thing in the world.

“It’s okay… it’ll be okay…”

Dean scowled, “No… I don’t think it will…”


	5. DEAN: Breakfast in Baby

They sat on the rug and Dean stared at the door. What the hell was he doing? Defending Cas, he’d wanted to show his dad that threatening his mate was a bad idea. The need to protect had been the driving force behind the step forwards. Shock strummed through his body as he leaned back into Cas' warmth. The word ‘Mate’ banged around his head like a siren, his wolf was not letting this go. Should he ask Cas to change? Was it fair that he was the only one feeling it this hard? ‘Selfish’ a voice whispered but the other voice, the voice of reason knew that it was only a matter of time. It was going to happen their wolves would eventually force the issue. 

Dean sank lower and slid down through Cas’ arms. It was a move that he’d never even considered before, except maybe with his Mom. The resulting position had his head resting on slightly dirty knees. The rug was warm from the fire and once the surprise wore off Cas stroked his hair. Then he added petting his face. As if it was the most normal thing in the world for an Alpha to be curled up at the feet of another. What scared him was how natural it felt, how easy. He wasn’t worried about how dominant he looked or his reputation. He didn’t even care what Cas thought of him because his wolf knew Cas would just accept him. Even with mated Alpha/Omega and Alpha/Beta pairs he knew it was rare to find balance. It was almost impossible to find it this quickly because it took years of fine-tuning. This, it felt like fate. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered as the flames from the fire warmed his back.

The short nod had Cas wrapping an arm around him in a hug. It was awkward due to the position he was lying in but happiness hummed through his bones. Peace cleansed him of shock and suddenly he wanted to look into Cas’ eyes. Sitting quickly he knelt in front of the Alpha and stared at him. 

“Are you-”

The kiss stopped the question dead. Dean’s lips cupped Cas’ gently as his fingers stroked the shorter man’s jaw. Cas groaned. Yeah, Dean thought, this, holy fucking gods, this was bliss. The feel of their lips pressed together was like nothing he’d ever felt in his life. Electricity sparked, his heart raced and sweat dripped down his spine as need shook his body. 

‘Mate’ the wolf whined as Dean pushed his fingers into Cas’ hair. The gesture was possessive but soft and Cas’ returned it pulling him closer. Lust was there, it flowed through him but this was more. The contact opened something in his chest. It was something that had been locked down since birth. There was an understanding that this wolf was his, more than any other wolf in the world would ever be. Cas’ was made for Dean and no matter how far they were from each other, he would always want this soul. His wolf would always need this spirit because it was his as much as his own. Both his heart and cock were pounding as they separated. It felt like a sexual and spiritual experience, yet the kiss has been nothing more than a chaste press of lips. 

Cas’ eyes opened slowly as Dean watched his perfect face, it was peaceful; serene. 

“Hey, Cas.”

The wolf’s blue eyes were glowing with power, “Hello Dean.”

“Wow,” Sam whispered and the moment was over.

They started laughing until they were hysterical and rolling around on the rug. Sammy simply stared at them with a confused expression until they could both breathe.

Dean’s chest hurt from laughing as he moved to the couch with Cas. Sam yawned and seemed exhausted. 

“We should go to bed. School doesn’t start till 10 am here but still we’re going to be dead.”

Cas’ expression was relief and fear. Dean moved closer and took his hand. 

“You guys, what are you going to do at school?” Sam asked with a frown.

Dean mulled it over, “Well, I’m going to have to deal with the Benny situation.”

“What Benny situation?”

Dean explained what happened earlier.

Sam stood and started to pace, “Are you joking? You marked him? You marked him in your wolf form…? Dean that like saying Cas is yours more than almost anything else you’ve done tonight! You really should have started with that!”

“Sam, it’s fine I’ll just tell him how important this alliance is.”

“Then how are we explaining the scent thing?” Sam asked.

Dean frowned, “What scent thing?”

“You’re so dense. As soon as you kissed, blue eyes, here your scent started to mix like when you date someone. With you both being such strong Alphas it was like, immediate, I can smell it from here.” 

“Shit.” 

“Shit.” Cas echoed. 

They looked at each other, the gap they’d started with a few minutes ago was now closed, again. How were they going to convince people there wasn’t anything going on? 

“Maybe… and hear me out, maybe you just date?”

They both stared hard at Sam. 

“No, listen, it's genius.” He grinned, “It explains everything, Benny, the scent. If Dad asks, you say it’s a little fun before you both mate…”

Dean’s heart started to race and Cas frowned. The silence stretched out before them as they all considered Sam’s insanity. The problem was that it could work, it really fucking could. As long as they weren’t in wolf form at the same time then mating would be slow, really slow. They would have to avoid marking during sex if they went there. The mating scent would stay separate until the wolves met, that’s how most matings worked anyway. It would buy them time at least to find more research, to figure out what they were doing. 

“It could work,” Cas whispered as he glanced at Dean. 

“Yeah…” Dean smiled at Sam, “When did you get so smart?”

Sam laughed, “I’ve always been this smart, you’re only just noticing.”

“We should go upstairs and hash out the details,” Cas said and stood, brushing against Dean as he rose. 

Dean followed without thinking, this was so fucking strange. 

“Sammy, you should go to bed.”

“Sure… it’s my idea and I’m going to miss all the implementation.”

Cas laughed, “Thank you, Sam.”

Dean scowled and walked towards the door. Following Cas was fun, his tight ass was still wrapped in denim and it was captivating. 

“Stop being a pervert.” Cas chuckled.

Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cas’ as he gazed over his shoulder, “I have no clue what you’re talking about Novak.”

The laughing continued as they stood by their respective bedroom doors. 

“We should talk…” Cas started, “Do you wanna come in mine or am I better-”

“Mine.” Dean grinned, “Please.”

The words had just flown out there. An image filled his mind, Cas laying naked, wrapped in his sheets post-sex. Dean needed a cold shower just to recover from that passing thought. No, we will behave, our self-control is not at its best and we will not ruin this. The lecture was stern but a very specific part of his body objected, immensely. 

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said following him into his room. 

Dean room was a homage to all thing classic rock. The posters were framed. The signed copies littered the wooden walls and the room itself was spotlessly clean. His bedding was jet black with Ac/DC lyrics printed on it in a street graffiti style. Cas stood just inside the doorway, eyes closed, appearing to be a little dizzy. 

Dean shut it behind him, “Hey are you okay?”

The nod was firm, “Yeah, it’s just overwhelming. Like I’m surrounded by you like I was in the car.”

It hit him then, “That’s why you were uncomfortable in Baby?”

“Yeah.” Cas release the breath he’d been holding slowly. 

Walking to his bed, Dean sat and patted the sheet. Cas took the seat next to him and shivered. Raising his eyebrow in query made Cas blush. Ah, it had been one of those thoughts, he grinned in understanding.

“So, we go in as a dating tomorrow?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, “Casual. I’ll say I reacted with Benny because he could have compromised the alliance if you’d got hurt on my watch. He’ll understand that and the territory thing if we’re dating. We’ll keep it light, you know treat it like we’re still open to other options. We should be good. He’ll be pissed I’m fucking an Alpha though. Benny really hates the Alpha’s fucking thing, I don’t know why but he’ll just have to get over it.”

Cas glanced at him, “Have you ever dated or you know been with an Alpha before?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah but I never told Benny, it was always during summer when he was working at his Dad’s shop. Betas have always been easiest, they smell mostly neutral. Alphas smell like power to me which is hot but it gets boring, though until you everything was boring.”

The other man had moved closer, their knees and hips were touching. Dean braced his arms on his thighs as Cas lent back on one hand. 

“Mine was similar. No Omegas, Dad was okay with it but I sensed his disappointment, he wants grandkids. I know it but it’s just not happening with an Omega… Betas are, like you said, easiest, neutral. I like Alphas because they hold their own, the submissiveness really… doesn’t do anything for me you know?” 

“Yeah, It’s like I want… I dunno…”

“An equal?” Cas finished for him. 

Dean sat up and gazed at him, “Yeah which is weird right? We shouldn’t want that?”

“But we do, I do.”

Cas leaned in this time and kissed him. It was chaste, brief and had a storm raging inside his chest. 

“Wow.” Dean sighed. 

“Yeah.” 

A thought came to him, “At school, it might be best if you find a group to hang with until this thing with Benny blows over? I don’t wanna have to kick his ass again so soon.”

Nodding Cas replied, “Yeah I agree, it would be good to keep a little distance. It will be less suspicious that way too, we are supposed to be mating other people after all.”

Dean lay back on the bed and sighed, “We should sleep, tomorrow is going to be ridiculous.”

Cas shuffled, “Yeah I should probably-”

“Stay… you could… like just- I mean- not like that, but sleep… I- if… sorry- I - ...you make me all weird.”

Chuckling Cas stood and walked out without a word. Dean's disappointment was palatable and his heart sank. The huff was childish as he stood and undid his jeans. The door opened suddenly and Cas was back, his heart leapt. Damn it he was done for.

“I wanted to get out of those jeans and into something clean, please stop being sad, it hurts.” He whispered. 

“You can feel that?” 

Cas nodded and then frowned, “Like power, like it’s radiating from you.”

“Sorry.” Dean apologised again, he’d never apologised for this much in his life. 

Cas was delicious in anything even black sweats and a red t-shirt which were as sexy as the previous outfit. 

“I can turn around if you want some privacy?” Cas asked. It was a weird thing because wolves didn’t care about nudity or privacy in that way but Cas was being polite. 

In response, Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and Cas stepped forward. 

“I like that.” He grinned as Cas stared at his naked chest, “I really do.”

Tilting his head to the side Cas asked, “What?”

“The way you’re looking at me right now.”

Cas moved to the bed staying a safe distance away, Dean could tell he was trying to control himself. The guy had some serious self-control. 

“Yeah, it’s taking everything to not come over there so put some gods damn clothes on Winchester so I can sleep.”

Smiling Dean went to the bathroom for his sweats. The forest green of the cotton brought out his eyes and he knew it. Cas’ wide-eyed gaze was everything and his heart squeezed tight. Sliding into his bed he nodded at Cas. 

“This is so weird,” Cas muttered.

Dean froze, “You can go-”

“No!… I mean, no I just… the logical part of me knows it’s weird but I don’t want to be over there without you. Wow, that sounded so pathetic.”

“I get it, I’ve never apologised so much in my life.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah right? What is that?”

Shrugging, Dean watched the Alpha slide in next to him, it felt so right. It was so perfectly amazing that he just kept staring. They snuggled into his pillows, turned off the light and lay facing each other as they drifted off to sleep. 

The alarm on Cas’ phone woke them at 8:30 am. The sound of chirping birds confused Dean as he was pulled from the deepest sleep of his life. Cas yawned and it was the cutest thing ever when had he turned into a sixteen-year-old female omega? 

“Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.”

They stayed unmoving for ten minutes watching each other until Cas groaned at the time. 

“I should go and shower.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dean stretched and rolled into kiss Cas. It was so casual and normal that once their lips parted they stared in shock.

“This is just too weird.” Cas laughed.

“Yeah. I’ll err, see you downstairs for breakfast?”

“Sure.” 

Cas left without another word. 

Dean went through his morning routine in a daze. Eventually, he got down to breakfast with his backpack thrown over his shoulder. He had decided to go with his trademark Levis and an ac/dc t-shirt. The brown leather jacket would keep the chill off but he didn’t need it, it was more for the look he was going for. As the school badass, he had a reputation to keep. Nerves flitted through his stomach, everyone would be gossiping about Cas. Dean’s social media had been blowing up all night. 

Cas’ voice was the first thing he heard as he came down the corridor and he stopped to listen.

“Yes Dad, I’m fine… no, they haven’t turned me into a barbarian.” Cas paused for the reply and Dean chuckled, “Yes, I think I’ll be okay, you don’t need to send Aunt Amara. I don’t need her help to deal with them.”

Leaning against the wall, Dean watched Cas as he paced. The dark beige chinos and a black t-shirt were hot in a preppy way. The black cardigan was adorable... Jesus, man the hell up he cursed at himself. It took a few more steps until Cas turned and saw him. The Alphas his face lit up, the smile bright and open. 

“What’s Dean like?” Cas repeated his father's question and smiled at him. “He’s rough, annoying… rude… honestly, I think he was dragged up.”

Dean laughed and put on his mock horrified ‘how dare you’ expression. Cas grinned and had to breathe to stop himself laughing. 

“John?” Cas added. “Strong, patient and more tolerant than we were lead to believe, it’s acutely been a pleasant surprise.”

Dean had amazing hearing. They all did so the closer Cas got the more he could hear of the other side of the conversation.

“What of the other son?” Cas’ Dad asked.

Dean froze but there was no need to worry because without a thought Cas replied. “He’s taller than I thought he would be, he's pleasant. Dad, I gotta go, we have to get to school.”

Charles wished him a good day and then hung up. 

“That was smooth.”

Cas shrugged, “It wasn’t a lie.”

Leaning in Dean rubbed his cheek on Cas’, “Thank you, again.”

Blushing, the other man shrugged and picked up his backpack, “You want to grab something to go? We’re running late.”

“Sure.”

They moved quickly to the kitchen and said hi to B who was just getting off his shift. They grabbed a takeout box of meats and cheeses with a few pastries to tide them over till lunch at 1 pm. Wolves ate a lot, calorie burn was a bitch if you worked out which he did. It was one of those amazing crisp winter mornings, frost covered the ground and the sky was a cloudless, perfect blue. They climbed into Baby and Dean started the twenty-minute drive to school. 

“Do you want some of this?” Cas asked two minutes in. 

Dean wanted to say yes but the roads were tight and slippery with ice and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Even with his fast reaction times with one hand searching for food it wouldn't be enough to stop the car. He wasn't willing to risk Cas' life, ever. Baby wasn’t made for this weather and he had to be extra careful. 

“No hands.” He grumbled because the meat smelled so good, his stomach rumbled in agreement. 

Meat appeared in front of his face on the tips of Cas’ fingers. The Alpha was feeding him. Alphas didn’t feed each other… like ever. Dean glanced over and Cas shrugged. Fine, if Cas was okay with it so was he. There should have been an issue, with any other Alpha it would be seen as submissive but it was easy, neutral. They snacked and exchanged stories about their lives as they drove. Dean had never been this relaxed in his life. 

Halfway in Cas asked, “So the thing about Sam being Beta was a rumour you started to protect him?”

Dean nodded, “Dad did. When we realised how bad it was, well, you know how the other clans are with birth defects.”

Cas paled, “Yeah, even in our territory where it’s forbidden, people still kill their kids if they’re not perfect… it’s just-”

“Evil? Wrong…”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded, “I thought it was active practice here?”

Dean scowled, “Dad is trying to stop it but traditions die hard. If they knew what Sammy was, his rule would be compromised, Sammy would be in real danger. They like my dad being Alpha, the whole community respects him but they don’t really know him. He adores Sam, like when he hugged me in his office?”

“Yeah, that shocked me.”

“That was him letting you know he respected you enough to see the real him. That we’re not a backwards or as brutal as everyone thinks. It’s just hard changing things here, it takes generations to even make a dent in people's opinions.”

Cas considered it, “You have a reputation…”

Grimacing, Dean glanced at him, “Yeah, I have to. I have to fight for my place. It’s not like in the East where you get your title handed to you and the fights are moderated by your elder's council. Here I have to fight everyone who challenges me, people die. My Dad being Alpha protects me in a way but one day he’ll lose and I’ll be fighting for real.”

“That’s… brutal.” Cas whispered and patted Dean's leg.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence and pulled into the old manor style school not long after. 

“Here we go.” Dean sighed.

They climbed out of the car and made their way through the hum of teenagers to the main entrance. The Georgian era building was stunning. Large windows allowed for light in the classrooms even in the winter months and it had a calm feel. The private school was a rare one that had a non-uniform policy and Dean had loved that from day one. He liked wearing his own thing; it made him feel safe for some reason. 

“Wow, this is really nice,” Cas observed. 

Dean grinned, “Yeah I like-”

The scent of his friends flowed around them and he froze. It wasn’t fear but rather an apprehension that had his eyes darting through the crowds to find them. 

“Dean.” Benny’s voice broke through the surrounding conversation. Every teen in a fifty-foot radius became silent. They all knew what had happened and as Dean turned they took a step back, all except Benny. Cas stayed still and let him move forwards alone, good call Cas he thought. Though it felt strange, like being part new Dean and part old Dean. 

Dropping his pack on the floor he stood tall and folded his arms, “Benny.”

Dean could feel Cas at his back like a calm echo and somehow he knew that he would always have his back no matter what. Shaking the thought he took a minute to examine Benny. The short brown hair on his friend head was covered by his standard flat cap. A scarlet sweater complimented the dark blue jeans and heavy work boots. 

Dean flared his nostrils and dragged in his friends' scent, he smelt of shame and sorrow. Good, his inner wolf cursed, mates are sacred. He shoved that voice back, focus Dean. Benny’s neck was raw with slices from the wolf's razor sharp teeth, it looked painful. Moving to the side to get a better look Benny followed him. The weird thing was that standing here he was ninety per cent, old Dean. There was no urge to apologise, no urge to comfort his friend. This Dean was a righteous and unwavering Alpha who just happened to love another Alpha. Relief washed through him, he hadn’t lost himself, it was just Cas, just when he was with Cas. That took a weight from him he didn’t know he’d been carrying. I’m still me. 

“I… are we good…? I…” His friend stumbled over the question. Dean had never been as furious at Benny as he had been last night. He’d never hurt one of them like that so this was new territory. 

“Yes.” Dean stepped into the Alphas personal space so that the next part wouldn’t be overheard. “You were dishonourable, you could have jeopardised everything my father is trying to do for us. Also, you don’t touch my toys, do you understand?”

Stepping back Dean made eye contact and held it until Benny glanced away, “Yes.”

“Now go, I’ll see you at lunch.”

Benny nodded, rejoined the others and left. The crowd snapped back into conversation instantly and Dean walked over to Cas. 

Dean leaned in and whispered, “Go find some new friends, I have AP Calculus.”

“Me too.” Cas replied, his tone shocked, “Are we in the same class?”

Pulling out his schedule, he put it next to Cas’, “Shit, we have all the same AP’s. How fucking smart are you?”

Cas grinned, “As smart as you apparently.”

“Fine, we can walk together.” 

They entered the building and the halls started to clear.

“Your toy huh?” Cas asked as the last few people disappeared into rooms. 

AP classes were held on the third floor and it was a bit of a hike. Dean blushed as Cas pulled him on his word choice.

“You heard that?” Dean hissed, “No one could hear that I was whispering like an inch from his ear!”

Cas laughed, “I can lip read.”

“You’re not joking are you?” Dean cursed.

“No.” Cas glanced around to make sure no one was watched and then kissed his cheek, “I don’t mind being your toy.”

Dean’s pulse started to race and his cock was hard in a second. In a reckless decision, he shoved Cas up against the wall and crushed their mouths together. They separated as hard and panted breathlessly. 

“You’re more than that, you know it-”

Cas leaned from the wall and kissed his nose playfully, “Yeah, I do.”

Relief and lust fought in his chest, he didn’t want Cas to feel like an object, not ever. All this caring was going to kill him. 

AP class was only five students and that included them. The teacher introduced Cas. There was a natural curiosity about the newcomer from the three other kids. Dean was amazed at how smart Cas was and spend the whole class glancing over and watching him glance back. At this rate, he’d never get anything done. Halfway through Cas passed him a note, Dean opened it eagerly. 

It read: ‘That kiss in the hall was amazing.’ 

Nope, he was never learning anything ever again.


	6. CAS: Star Wars and broken bumpers

The class was fun but unproductive; he kept staring at Dean who was staring at him. If he let his grades slip his Dad was going to have his tail on a platter, I will concentrate next time he vowed.

They strolled down the corridor trying desperately to keep a clear distance. Dean had his ‘Alpha’ face on as soon as people left their classes and it made something inside him itch. It was part of him, Cas knew that but he also missed happy Dean, relaxed Dean. Alpha Dean was always aware of how people saw him. Cas realised he had a similar persona of his own that he wore back home and probably here too.

“I have to go meet the guys for lunch, will you be okay?” Dean asked as they stopped by the cafeteria entrance.

Cas nodded, “Sure, I’ll find someone to hang out with, people actually like me.”

Dean grinned and mouthed, “I like you.”

“I’m going to go before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“5 pm, I’ll meet you at the car?”

Cas smiled, “Sure.”

The cafeteria was buzzing, like his school at home, there were wooden tables and chairs. It looked more like the dining hall from Hogwarts than most typical high schools. Cas watched as Dean sat with his friends, Benny glared and it was not a friendly look. Rolling his eyes at him, Cas saw the Alpha become distracted by his friends, that guy needed to get a grip.

“Hi.” said a voice from behind him. “You’re Castiel right?”

Turning Cas took in the cheerleader outfit and cringed, he shouldn’t judge but yeah, he was.

“Yeah, and you are?” The Alpha face was on, he could feel it. The irony was not lost on him as he looked her up and down.

“Ruby, I’m captain of the AP club on campus. Head teach said I should ask you if you wanted in seeing as you’re in every AP class. That’s awesome by the way, like, wow.”

Cas was surprised, see, he shouldn’t have judged. Rolling her scent over his tongue he tasted Alpha, just. Shrugging he smiled, “Sure.”

“Aces, we meet every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Erm, are you sitting with the dogs or would you like to sit with us?”

“Dogs?” Cas asked.

“The Alpha dogs, they’re all star sports. You know Dean’s on like every team in school and so are his crew.”

Smiling, Cas grabbed a tray of food, “No, I’m not… so yeah I’ll sit with you.”

Ruby grinned, “I have to say it’ll be cool sitting with someone like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah, powerful. I mean I can’t really sense it I’m on the Beta cusp you know but Meg, she says you’re ebbing power, like Dean. Mike's close but I dunno its different.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty close in power. I’m the son of an Alpha and so is he, it makes sense we’d be similar.”

Cas followed her to a table at the back and he sat. Ruby was to the right, another cheerleader sat across from him, by her power level he thought that must be Meg. Ruby confirmed it with an introduction. She had short blonde hair and a perpetual ‘I don’t care expression.’

“Cas, this is Meg, Garth and Michael.”

“Hi.”

Michael looked him over, Cas could smell the power from here, this guy was almost as Alpha as he was, almost. The balance settled without issue. Cas was more powerful and Michael wasn’t going to challenge it, good call. The stocky black guy smiled carefully and Cas returned it. See, he could make friends.

“So you’re from Eastern right?” Meg asked

Cas nodded and ate his food.

“You’re staying with Dean… what’s that like?” Garth asked but it had a hard edge to it.

Ruby punched the beta and grinned, “Ignore him, he has a crush on Dean but then by the looks of it so do you.”

The hotdog became stuck in his throat and he coughed, “Huh?”

Garth was glaring as Meg added, “Your auras are tainted, you must be… you know fucking. He’s hot so I’m, we’re not judging but rumour has it you’re here for a mate?”

Cas frowned, “It’s just casual. I was bored, he was there like you said, he's hot.”

Those words were forced and as flippant as he could make them when his emotions were saying much more. The door he slammed on them was the equivalent of a reinforced steel.

“I’d totally hit that if I could.” Meg grinned, “Dean Winchester, you lucky fucker.”

“So are you all in AP?” Cas asked changing the subject.

“Yeah, we hang together because we're less aggressive than the others. Garth is our friend and the others think were ‘weird liberals’ or something.”

Laughing Cas glanced to his right. Dean and his group were leaving; Cas phone beeped and he picked it up. The text said: ‘Miss you’. He blushed and Meg spotted it.

“Anyone interesting?”

It was so hard to hide anything from wolves damn it.

“Someone who shouldn’t text me the things he’s texting me.”

“Ah, ex’s they can be a pain. You like him though I can smell it.”

“Yeah, there are feelings. It’s complicated.” Cas replied.

Cas text back: ‘I’m thinking about you.’

A smiley heart face came back and it took everything he had not to grin like a giddy Omega. Damn it, Dean.

“We heard about that thing with Benny.” Michael broached.

Cas sighed, he knew this was coming, “Yeah it was stupid.”

“Did you really break his jaw?” Garth asked with a frown.

Cas nodded, “Yeah.”

“…Dean let you hurt his pack?” Ruby added with wide eyes.

“Yeah, Benny started it, I just finished it.”

“That's not what I heard.” Garth snapped, “I heard Dean stepped in.”

Cas growled at the Beta who was forgetting his place. “Dean stepped in when Benny attacked me after the fight was over. I would have killed the stupid idiot, Dean saved his life.”

Meg chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like Benny. Pretty but no brains at all.”

“I’m sorry Castiel,” Garth whispered as he stared at the table.

The anger was gone, “I know I’m relaxed Garth but don’t forget I’m still an Alpha.”

“Not just an Alpha, a high alpha.” Michael added, “This guy could probably kick Dean’s ass.”

Ruby laughed, “Now that I would pay to see.”

Cas swallowed the growl barley, “I don’t think that’ll be happening. We have an alliance.”

“My Mom says Easterners are liberal trash.” A voice called from behind him.

Cas sighed as the table's heads collectively whipped up.

“Benny, dude, quit while you’re ahead.” Michael snapped.

Cas turned and stood, he was not dealing with this shit again. Last night, while they’d been drinking, Benny had made a similar passing comment and he’d let it go; now he wouldn’t. The deep growl was the only warning the ass-hole was getting.

“I hope there isn’t a problem boys?” The deputy head teacher said as he stepped up next to them.

Cas backed off, he didn’t want to be the one who pushed it over the edge.

“No, sir.” They both replied together. Benny was smirking and Cas scowled, this guy had a serious problem.

“Good, then I trust that you have a practice to attend Benny?” He added.

“Yes, sir,” Benny replied and walked off grabbing a bottle of water on the way. "Gotta keep hydrated sir."

Meg stood next to him, “I’d watch your back, Benny gets real jealous of anyone who gets close to Dean.”

Cas turned to her, “What do you know?”

She sat and he followed.

“When Gabe joined their group there were rumours that Benny was always warning him off Dean. Benny has a serious protective streak-”

“He’s in love with him, we all know it,” Michael added.

Cas’ eyes went wide, “You can’t be serious?”

“It’s just a rumour, he’s so aggressive that you can’t smell the normal lust from him but yeah, he’s obsessed or something. Dean doesn’t see it but Benny is super weird with the Alpha.”

They ate and he mulled it over, as far as threats went Benny had been a blip but suddenly Cas was reassessing. Maybe he should take note of Benny, you could never be too careful.

Lunch and his afternoon classes passed without incident. New people said hi and by the end of the day, he was really feeling that 2 am finish last night. Yawning he walked back to the parking lot, it was cold and dark. Dean stood waiting for him next to Baby, it was like a fist inside him unclenched as he approached. As he moved closer something didn’t feel right and he dropped his pack on the floor. It showed how tired he was that he'd not changed direction to scent the wind.

“Dean-” No, Not Dean, “Benny, what do you want? Where’s Dean?”

The Alpha smiled, “He’s running a little late, he won't be long, I just wanted to give you a message. Stop fucking our Alpha, he doesn’t need a prissy liberal fucker like you messing with his scent. He needs an Omega to keep us strong, you're Easter trash Castiel, I heard about what happened in the North my Dad is in with their pack... I can't wait till you do something and John kick's your ass out. Until then, I'm patient.”

Cas's stomach rolled at the northern comment but it was no big deal really. It wasn't the same here but Benny didn't need to know that.

Stepping into his personal space Cas growled. “If Dean wants to stop whatever he has with anyone, I’m pretty fucking sure he can tell that person himself.” Then because he was feeling vindictive he smiled a slash of teeth, "Nice necklace, I bet those sting a little huh?"

Benny growled low and hissed, "Once this alliance melts down, you're mine, Novak."

They stared each other down until the smell of fresh apple pie broke his focus, Dean was right behind him.

“Guys… anything I should know?” He asked watching the two of them as they separated.

“No.” Cas said, keeping it emotionless, “Benny was just leaving.”

The Alpha shrugged and grinned at Dean, “Yep see you later boss.”

Cas watched him walk away, the change as Dean arrive had been instant and slightly terrifying. Benny had a split personality if he'd ever seen one. He then turned to Dean, “I really don’t like him.”

The rub of Dean’s cheek against his had Cas smiling against the anger raging in his chest.

“He’s all bark, well mostly.” Dean shrugged, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

Cas growled, “I can take care of myself Alpha.”

Dean pressed him against the car and took his lips in a hard kiss. Cas opened up this time and let Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth. It was like drowning in Dean, heaven.

They broke apart and Dean sighed, “Ignore him, he just gets a little weird.”

“Jealous.”

Dean laughed, “No way.”

Seeing Cas’ unwavering expression he frowned.

“Dean, that guy is obsessed with you.” It was a snap and Dean recoiled at his tone.

“He’s my friend; I saved his ass a bunch of times. You're wrong about this blue eyes.”

Cas huffed, “Fine but I’m telling you, he’s a loose cannon.”

The door slammed hard as Cas sat in the passenger seat.

“Are we fighting?” Dean asked ten minutes into the drive.

Cas watched the darkness fly by, “Maybe.”

“I don’t think I like it,” Dean grumbled.

Sighing, Cas glanced at him, “Me either.”

“So can we just not?”

“He’s not stable Dean…” Cas whispered, “I want you to see how much he hates me, you didn’t see his eyes.”

The Alpha frowned, “Okay, I’ll make it extra clear tomorrow. I’ll make him understand that he needs to back off. Okay?”

Cas nodded, not sure it would help but willing to let it slide for now. These were Dean’s people, his family

“I missed you,” Dean whispered.

Smiling Cas glanced at him, “Me too.”

Dean reached out and took his hand, they linked fingers and smiled. It was just the wrong time for Dean to take his eyes from the road. A deer chose that exact second to bolt across their path. Dean slammed on the breaks, ice already caressed the ground and it was the worst thing he could have done. Cas braced against the door but his head slammed into something hard. The tyres spun, Baby slid and careened at 50 miles per hour into the field to their left.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled as they skidded to a stop.

Blood, he could smell blood, ”Ouch.”

“Cas!”

“I’m okay, I caught my head on the thing. It’s just a scratch.”

“Thank the gods.” Dean leaned in and ran his fingers over the cut and Cas winced.

“Sorry, I’m going to check the damage.”

Cas nodded and grimaced as he felt the large gash on his head. A few deep breaths helped the adrenaline coursing through his veins to ebb away. They were good, and they were fine.

It was dark and with no ambient light and Cas struggled to see Dean. He must have been struggling too because he turned on the flashlight on his phone. Wincing he moved over to the door and indicated for Cas to roll down the window, cold air wrapped around him.

“The front bumper is dented but everything else looks fine. I’m going to push her back up onto the road.”

“I can help-”

Dean winced, “No, just stay there, I've got it.”

It took some rocking out of the mud but eventually, Dean got it there, ten points for super strength. Sliding back into the driver seat he picked up his phone and called the house.

“Winchester residence, Mary speaking.”

Cas heard the whole conversation with them being so close.

“Mom”

“Dean?”

“Hey Mom, er, I kinda had an accident, we’re fine but Cas hit his head can you have the staff Doc come over?”

Cas shook his head and Dean ignored him.

She took a breath, “Oh my gods, are you sure you’re alright? Of course, I can get the doctor but can you drive? Are you sure we don’t need to come out there?”

“No Mom, honestly I hit some ice… we’re good.”

“Good, okay baby, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Sure Mom, love you.”

“Love you too baby boy.”

Dean grinned as he hung up the phone.

“I’m fine, you didn’t need to do that.”

Scowling Dean stroked his jaw, “I won't have you hurt.”

Cas heart glowed, “Okay Dean.”

The drive home was steady and slow, Dean was very wary of losing his bumper or going back off the road.

“I’ve never felt so guilty about hurting anyone in my life.” He glanced at Cas.

“Stop it. I’m good.”

“You’re not good. You’re hurt.” He whimpered

Cas could tell how pissed Dean was at himself. Moving his hand he rubbed Dean's leg for the last few minutes of the drive. They pulled up into the garage and Mary stood there waiting for them. She gasped at the state of the car. It was filthy and both bumpers were fucked, they had a few lights out and there were scratches everywhere. Dean climbed out of the car and grimaced as he saw the damage in full light. Mary walked over and dragged Dean into her arms. Then pushing him back she looked over him for scratches. It warmed Cas heart, there was so much love and concern in her face and he missed home for a second.

“That’s it, Dean, you’re taking the Chevrolet.”

He gasped, “Mom, stop she’ll hear you!”

Cas laughed as Mary rolled her eyes.

“Baby, don’t listen to her. It not even January yet Mom come on.”

Mary Winchester glared, “No, I will not lose you because you’re in love with that classic death trap.”

There was instant regret on her face at the insult. Cas could tell she loved Baby as much as Dean did but she loved her eldest more.

Huffing, Dean frowned, “Fine but I don’t have to like it.”

“Just until the weather warms up okay?”

“Sure Mom.” He smiled reluctantly, he was pissed but he got it, “Oh, Mom this is Cas.”

Cas approached her and was surprised, “You’re Omega?”

“I am, how very perceptive of you.”

“You’re like Sam…”

Dean smiled, “Mom has to work super hard at being an Omega.”

Laughing, Mary examined Cas’ head, “Yeah that's going to scar if we don’t stitch it, you heal quickly. We can't send you home damaged, how will that look?”

Cas nodded and stepped towards the door but Mary stopped him.

“What do I smell like to you Castiel?”

He turned and frowned confused at the question, “Like Sam a little but not as mixed? Like Dean but with an Omega scent.”

“Thank you, you can go, the doctor is waiting in the formal lounge." Cas started to object but she interrupted him, "Don’t argue with me. I may be Omega but I can still kick Alpha ass.”

Chuckling Cas glanced at Dean, “She’s serious dude, go see the Doc.”

“Sure, see you in a second.” The smile was all warmth and Dean grinned.

Cas caught the end of their conversation as he paused to get his bearings in the hall.

“What?” Dean asked Mary.

“Oh Son, what are you doing?” She chuckled.

Dean swallowed, “It’s just a bit of fun Mom.”

“Right.”

Cas moved into the formal lounge and introduced himself. The Doctor was a pretty blond girl who sat with her bag on the straight-backed chair. She introduced herself as Jo and specified she was older than she looked. By the time Dean arrived Jo was adding stitches to his’ reopened wound.

Smiling, Dean asked, “So what do you think of the formal lounge?”

Winching at the discomfort Cas glanced around, “It’s nice.”

“The difference between the formal and regular lounge is that it's less comfortable. Well, that's what Dad said and I just so happen to agree.”

Cas laughed but then winced. Jo didn’t look at the Alpha but scolded him, “Dean can you not make my job harder, please.” The 'please' was reluctant.

“Sorry, Jojo.”

Rolling her eyes she went back to putting salve on the cut to speed up his healing.

“The portrait is great right? Kinda scary?”

It portrait was of Mary, John, Dean and Sam. They seemed as strong and unified and all wore variations of black on black. Strangely, instead of looking like a funeral picture, it was intimidating.

“It’s err… formal.”

Dean laughed, “It’s terrifying we look like the damn mafia.”

Cas laughed as Jo stood and excused herself.

"Thank you, Jo," he called and she waved her hand without looking back.

They watched her go and then Dean pulled him into a tight hug, they stayed that way for several long minutes. There were no words; they simply enjoyed the feel of each other. Cas’ fingers curled into Dean’s t-shirt, gods he was so hot. A few deep inhales of apple pie laced with coffee later had his head spinning with bliss, yep like crack.

Cas leaned back and gazed into those big green eyes, “Stop feeling bad. It was an accident.”

Dean huffed and before he could answer Cas took his lips in a hard kiss. Breaking away was hard but they were in public and he didn’t want to risk any more questions.

“Fuck… that’s…”

“Amazing… yeah.” Cas whispered.

“There you are!” Sam hissed as he pushed into the lounge.

The tall teen was wearing death star sweats and slippers that looked like Yoda.

Cas grinned and Sam laughed as he nodded his approval.

“Pain in my ass you two are. Follow me you must.”

Dean rolled his eyes but Cas barked a laugh, gods he loved this kid.

“Where are we going, Sammy?” Dean asked as they followed him.

“To quote Brad, to the library bitches!”

Dean glared at Cas, “Don’t laugh… please, it just makes him worse.”

“…but he’s funny.”

Sam looked over his shoulder and winked at Cas, Dean growled and Cas giggled.

“Did you just giggle?”

Coughing, Cas frowned, “No. I’m an Alpha.”

Sam chuckled as he led them to the library.

“Shut up Sam,” Dean growled but he was fighting a grin.

This was so awesome, he really felt great here with them. The library was empty so Cas immediately curled up on the couch and Dean lay against his chest between his legs. Sam had walked off to get whatever it was and when he returned he stood and stared at them for a whole ten seconds.

“What?” Dean asked.

Sam mockingly filled up his voice with tears and fanned his face dramatically. “It’s too fucking cute you guys. You’re my OTP.”

“Am I supposed to know what that is?”

Cas smiled, “One true pair.”

Dean glanced up at him, “Why do you know that?”

“Some of us keep up with our generation rather than immersing in everything retro.”

“Whatever.” He said snuggling between Cas’ thighs. “Sammy, speak.”

The younger brother slid into the chair opposite and opened an older book than yesterday. The fire roared and crackled, damn he loved this room.

“So, this is the weirdest shit. I could have sworn I knew every book in the family section, I’ve looked through everything. Then today I checked again in case you know I had missed anything and this book is there. I know it hadn't been before… so yeah that was weird.”

“Are you sure? That is wasn't there before?” Dean asked as Cas stroked his arm between his t-shirt and his watch. This felt so good, so right.

“Yes Dean, I’m sure.”

“Fine.”

“Anyway.” Sam started again, “I read the whole thing today and there was this one section all about the Alpha Pair. What's weird is the rest of it is written like a textbook, except this one but that's like a diary entry or something.”

The two Alphas perked up and began to really pay attention.

“So, this part here… yep right, are you listening?”

They nodded.

“Good.” Sam traced his finger over the page and started reading.

”Jeal and Drexal are the only named pair of Alpha’s known to have mated fully in recorded history. During the 16th century, the couple secured alliances between the packs. bringing them together in this time of great crisis. Other texts refer to their origins in the East pack, however, this is not true. While Jeal was indeed from the East, Drexal was actually from the south.”

Dean lurched forward, “What?”

“Shut up there's more.” Sam hissed.

Cas pulled him back and continued to stroke his arm.

“I write this anonymously due what comes next. My life is in danger and this diary, this tomb is all that will remain of me I’m sure. I spent time with Jeal as he negotiated with the other packs, I saw Drexal fight like a warrior. They were both Alpha, not a half or mixed breed like so many speculated. They smelled and acted like Alpha’s but when they were together, there was tenderness and submissiveness. It was as if they were Alphas who could choose to be submissive. I have been ridiculed by my peers who fight me on this fact but I maintain they are a true soul mated pair. They are not like the shadows of our former selves we have become. The ancient texts show that this used to be commonplace; I fear that those texts too will be disposed of. Once upon a time scent was not rigid. Layering was the term the text's used and it was a variation and not seen as a defect. Those we kill at birth for not fitting into a category could very well be the reason we no longer have true mated pairs. Soul mated pairs can step outside of the rigidity of our structure and live together soundly. I fear this will be destroyed if discovered but felt it necessary to record if only for one person to see it. I hope for the future that one day we will move away from our destructive ways. I hope that once again soul mates can flourish.”

They sat in silence and stared at Sam who closed the ancient looking book.

“Thoughts? Comments?” Sam asked.

“Wait, so we’re not weird…” Dean started.

Cas sighed, “No, it’s the rest of the world that's broken. This is clearly a thing. Like Sam and your Mom.”

“I’m sorry for not warning you about her,” Dean added.

“It’s okay, I was surprised for a second but it’s weird how quickly your level of normal can adjust.”

“Mom’s awesome.” Sam added, “I wish I could control my scent so I could function like her.”

Cas frowned, “Maybe it will calm down with time?”

“You said Charlie is okay with you right?”

Dean answered, “She has always scented him like family, she basically grew up here. Her parents are an Alpha/Omega pair who work with Dad. We think that has something to do with it.”

“No other Alphas have scented him? Except for that one you told me about yesterday?”

Dean glanced at Sam, “No, we’re really careful about who comes to the house. I was surprised when Dad let you sleep here and not in the guest wing let alone sleep on my floor. He must have been thinking about how it would look.”

“Maybe, who knows what Dad’s thinking at any one time?" Sam smiled, “I’m glad he did though.”

“Me too.” Cas grinned.

“Mine,” Dean growled possessively and nipped Cas’ Jaw.

Cas laughed and snuggled his face into Dean’s hair, “Always.”

“Awwwwwww! You guys!” Sam cooed, “I have so many feels I’m going to die.”

“Go away, Sam.” Dean hissed.

Cas laughed, “That book has really helped clarify something's, thanks, Sam.”

“Right, I’m starved.”

“You’re always hungry big bro.”

Cas groaned, “Can we stay here, I like it here.”

Sam glanced over, “Yeah it’s nice.”

“We can get B to bring food to us?” Dean asked.

“Do the Beta’s bother with you, Sam?” Cas asked, curiously.

“Not really, they have limited smell so it's like omega to them and they’re all like family, the staff I mean, we trust them.”

“That's good. I was just wondering.”

“So what do you wanna eat?”

“Steak!” Sammy grinned.


	7. DEAN: Climbing, cumming and crashing

Eating was always awesome. Cas and Dean shared their food and Sam nearly choked on his. 

“You’re a witch…” Sam exclaimed, “Dean never shares, ever!”

Laughing, Cas took another fry from his plate and Dean didn’t even blink. What the hell was wrong with him? ‘Mate’ the voice growled and he conceded, mate. It felt amazing actually watching Cas take his food, it felt like he was providing or something. Warmth flooded him at the thought of having a home of their own. He wanted somewhere he could create a safe and comfortable space for them to live. They could be away from the world and no one would bother them, yeah he liked the sound of that. 

“Hey, have you felt any weird nesting stuff?” Dean gestured to his chest where the weird warm feelings stirred.

“Actually, yesterday I wanted to curl up in here with cocoa like it was my room at home. It felt like nesting, it was weird but nice.”

Dean frowned, “Huh, so not just me? I felt good about you taking the food, which is, you know, wrong.”

Cas and Sam laughed. 

"Then like I wanted us to get a place together..." The words escaped and he willed them back immediately as Cas eyes went wide. "Yes, I get it's been, like, days, don't judge me."

"I'm not; I was surprised how cool I am with you planning our future."

Relief flooded him as he lent into Cas shoulder, "Cool, that's cool."

Sam watched them before interrupting, “I’m going to mess with the climbing wall. Oh, your shoes came while you were out Cas, I put them in your room.” 

“That’s great, Dean? You want to climb later?” Cas asked excitedly.

Dean smiled, “Sure, we should let the food go down and I’m there.”

It would be great to climb with Cas, it was something they both loved and it was a sport they could be competitive at. It’d be nice to see Cas working out. Yeah, that's not the only reason, is it? His dirty mind threw his way.

“How’s baby?” Sam asked, “Mom was ranting about death traps I assume something happened?”

Wincing he replied, “A brief side visit to the McIntyre's field.”

“You should be thankful there were no cows involved this time.”

Cas laughed, “Cows?”

“Yeah, so don’t hit a cow with an Impala, the car will lose.” Dean groaned.

“That car has taken some beatings,” Sam added. 

“Yeah she has, Mom’s relegated me to the box.”

“Damn, sucks for you bro, I know you hat anything made after 1972.”

Dean smiled at his brother, Sammy was awesome he got him. So what if Dean liked retro? He didn't think anyone should be judged. Some things were better before technology got involved, it was a fact. 

Footsteps sounded and a click of the doors indicated a visitor. 

“Boys?” John said as he entered the library. 

Dean sat up rigid and watched his father approach. A quick prayer to the Gods was all he had time for as he wished for a normal interaction. This thing with Cas was making him seriously jumpy around his Dad and he hated it. 

“So, we have a date for the declaration ceremony. It's for your intention to mate, nothing drastic Castiel, no reason to worry. I will ask you a question and you will need to agree that's all.”

Sam added, “Yeah it’s like a big party, you just say a few things and then we all eat until we’re sick… well, not me.”

Dean wanted to hug his brother, it sucked so badly for him, he really was left out of everything. Sometimes he wished for Sammy to be normal. He wanted him to enjoy the things everyone else did but then he felt bad, his brother was perfect the way he was. Maybe he should wish for a way to make things better rather than for Sammy to change? This whole thing with Cas had opened his mind to possibilities. Things he'd never really considered before if this could exist why couldn't they find a way to help Sam? 

Dean was pulled back to the present by his Dad's voice.

“It’s going to be in a few days, so we’ll see you there.” John added, “Are you enjoying yourself here Castiel?”

Smiling, Cas nodded, “Yes, Mr Winchester, thank you for your hospitality.”

Dean smiled and in his head added ‘and your son, I’m enjoying him a lot'. It was a dumb move because he chuckled and his Dad gave him a confused glance. Twice in two days, winner Dean, just awesome. 

“Dean, Baby is off the road until spring.”

Sighing, Dean shuffled in his seat, “Yeah Mom said…”

“Good, now, have a good evening boys.”

They were left alone and Dean told Cas what made him laugh, Cas choked on his chicken stick and Sam was in hysterics. They finished eating and Sam decided he was going to go change the routes in the cave and that left them alone. Cas leaned back into the couch and gave him a look, it was an incredibly intimate look. Dean hissed and moved onto his knees as his cock grew hard. Finding a comfortable space between Cas’ thighs he leaned back and admired the view. His mate stared up through long dark lashes, Cas' hair was dishevelled as usual. The yellow t-shirt made his tanned skin glow and the dark jeans had slipped down to expose his hip bones.

"Jesus Cas..."

Cas grinned as Dean bent over. Maintaining eye contact as long as he could he lifted the t-shirt a little higher. He waited for Cas to object but he didn't. The smell of warm chocolate washed over him as he ran the tip of his nose along Cas' stomach. Hot damn his skin was soft. 

Sighing he took a deep breath, "You smell like sex and candy."

Cas groaned and Dean's cock throbbed. The man beneath him ran his hand through his hair and then used the other to adjust his cock in his pants. Dean entire body hummed with sexual energy, he wanted Cas naked like now. Growling low in his throat he pressed his lips to the exposed skin. It teased him like a smorgasbord of deliciousness above the Alphas pant line. Dean licked and kissed the warm flesh like it was the only thing left to do before he died. He'd never considered that part of anyone sexy. Let alone twenty minutes of dedicated mouth related attention sexy but here he was. There was nothing in his but that slip of skin. He was a man obsessed and the more relaxed Cas became the more his solid dick throbbed. It became very distracting and Dean ran his hand over the bulge. A growl had him stroking it harder; Cas' short whimpers were driving him insane. Moving his hand to Cas' Jean buttons he paused and looked up at his man who had gone very still.

“No, Dean… we shouldn’t” Cas groaned, “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” 

Growling Dean replied, “Give me a good reason before I throw you over my shoulder and drag you to my bed.”

Cas released a shuddering breath, “Today, in health class I asked the teacher hypothetically about mating another Alpha. She was very clear about one thing; sex would basically do it. Alpha's are more sexual, knotting, anything could trigger it.”

“Holy fucking fuck balls, of course, it would. Life is just that fucking cruel.” He threw himself into a pile on Cas’ chest and his mate stroked his hair. It was part genuine sympathy and part reluctant agreement with his own statement. Well didn't that just suck? 

“I know, I do… I’m rock fucking hard.” Cas groaned.

“Ahhh, stop… you can’t say shit like that okay… I’ll die.” 

Laughing, Cas lifted his chin, “Doesn’t mean we can't make out.”

Dean grinned, still throbbing and frustrated but it was something, “Yes, awesome.”

They did that for ten minutes until their lips were raw.

Cas pulled back and smiled, “Oh, I joined the track team.”

“I’m on the track team.”

“I know.” 

“Speaking of excise I need to burn off all this unfocused sexual energy.”

“Unfocused sexual energy? When did you swallow a dictionary?"

"Hey, I'm smart!"

Cas laughed, "Yes you are."

Dean growled and nipped his Jaw playfully.

"Are you sure, I thought you wanted to wait for your food to go down?”

“I’m good, it was mostly meat anyway.” 

Dean rolled from the couch and stood to tug Cas up with him. 

They strolled up to their rooms and Cas went to get changed. Dean slipped on his cut off baggy jeans the ones he only wore for climbing an old t-shirt. Cas walked out looking like a climber's wet dream, all black spandex and dark green low cut vest… holy shit. 

“What?”

“You’re climbing, in that?”

Cas looked down, “Yeah… why?”

“I’m going up first.” Dean declared as he walked down the stairs barefoot.

“Why? What did I do?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder, “You’re wearing fucking spandex Cas.”

“And?”

“Do you have any idea how hot you are when you’re not wearing skin-tight black spandex?”

Cas laughed, “No but you could tell me how hot I look in skin-tight black spandex.”

“Nope,” Dean hissed, “Nope, nope, no.”

He stayed in front of Cas the whole way down the stairs. Damn, damn, fucking, damn. 

They entered the cave to Sam finishing touched to a new ridiculous route. Dean was excited, he loved a challenge. 

Cas tied his shoes and warmed up, it was very distracting. Once the shoes were on Cas bent over, like touching his toes. Flexible, of course, he'd be gymnast level flexible, why did the gods hate him? The hard swallow didn’t help the lump in his throat. Then the stretching started, Jesus it was like porn. Cas’ spandex covered ass was obscured by the vest until he stretched his arms. Then Dean got a good, clear view of what Cas looked like naked, as good as. Holy gods he wasn’t going to get through this. 

“Dean?”

“Huh?” he refocused quickly on Sam, “Sammy!”

“I’ve been speaking at you for five minutes.”

“Really?” he coughed, “I mean, yes! No, what were you saying?”

Sam sighed looking twice his age and much more annoyed than anyone of fourteen years should, “I said water is coming in from the lake again, be careful if you go into the cave it’s slippery.”

“Slippery got ya.” He nodded as his eyes drifted to Cas starting to move along the wall.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sam?” his focus was totally not on Cas’ shoulders, nope.

“Dean!”

His eyes snapped back to Sam, “Yeah Sam!”

“The cave, it’s slippery.”

“Okay I’ll be careful!” he hissed. 

“I’m leaving I can't watch you to perve on each other, I’ve had my fill.”

Dean watched his little bro go, the tone had been hard and very unlike Sam so he decided to go after him.

“Sammy, hey, wait up.”

“What Dean?” he sniffed and a tear ran down his face.

Dean’s stomach sank, “What’s wrong?”

Sam sank onto the stairs outside the door and looked up with big glassy eyes. Dean fell to his knees on the hardwood floor and stared at his brother.

“It was fun… it is fun seeing you happy. I just, I want…”

Dean smiled softly, “You want that?”

“Yeah…”

“You will one day, I know it.”

Sam laughed dryly, it was painful to hear. There was no hope in that laugh, when had Sammy started hiding his emotions so well? 

“Don’t Dean.” He said as another tear joined the others on his cheeks.”Don’t lie okay, I know I’m broken, who would want me? Huh? I can’t even go outside. I can’t do anything I’m useless… no one would even miss me if I wasn’t here… maybe you and Mom and Dad but you’d be happier, I know it. I just make life hard for you all.”

Bile rose up Dean’s throat and fear shook him. Sammy was scaring him, he needed to deal with this calmly. Shouting wouldn’t help so he tried to channel his Mom and the words came. 

“Sam, look at me.” He did reluctantly, slowly, “You are not useless, you’re amazing and valuable. Just because you can’t do everything that other people do doesn’t mean that your life isn’t worth something. You’re like a star; you exist because of complete random chance. Do you know how insane the odds are that you even exist in the world? It’s billions of random acts of chance that led to your existence and I think that means someone wanted you here. Exactly you, exactly as you are. You bring something to all of our lives, even Cas’ simply by being in them, something good and unique. Don’t for one second think we’d be better off without you. I know you can't understand but the hole that would be left if you were gone would be like a crater. We would never fill it, you’re everything to us, to me. I love you, little brother.”

Sam stared at him open-mouthed, “You really think that?”

Dean nodded.

“You think someone is out there for me?”

“I know it, Sammy, I do, and I feel it.”

Hope filtered into his face, "Really?”

Nodding, Dean dragged him into a hug. The fear dissipated a little but that had been one of the most terrifying things he’d ever experienced. Sammy was his life; he wouldn’t survive if anything happened to him. A tear slid down his face and a few others followed as he gripped his little brother tight. Fuck. 

Eventually, he pulled his shit together and headed back into the climbing room. Cas was standing inside the door with tears rolling down his face. They embraced tight, as Dean sagged to the floor Cas fell with him. He let all the stress and fear out in great heaving sobs as his mate held him tight.

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas whispered as tears fell into his hair. They held and stroked each other and let the emotions wash away. 

Eventually, Dean looked up, “Well that was the least Alpha thing ever.” 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Cas replied. 

“Thanks.”

“No I mean it; you did so well out there. I think he really heard you.”

Dean shrugged, he felt his heart twinge, “I hope so, I can’t lose him Cas, that scared me so bad, I can’t even…”

“I know, me too… I love that kid. It feels like I've known him forever.”

They stood together and hugged one last time.

“We should climb.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, the last one to the top asks B for dessert.”

Dean took off towards the wall at a run and Cas growled and followed. The race was tight, damn Cas could climb. They worked routes until they were exhausted and avoided the wet cave because it would also be cold as fuck. Once they were well on their way to exhaustion it was about 8 PM. 

“I’ll order pie seeing as I lost huh?”

Dean grimaced, “No, it’s best if I do it maybe we’ll get spit-free pie.”

Cas laughed and hugged him as they climbed the stairs. Once they’d showered and Cas had ventured back into Deans room they turned on the lamps and crawled onto the bed. B had brought the pie up in a surprisingly good mood. He usually hated being disturbed after eight except by his Mom whom he worshipped. They laughed and spoke of movies and music they liked until sleep tugged at them.

They crawled into bed again that night; this time Dean had Cas wrap himself around his back. It was the most amazing feeling and he fell instantly asleep. 

The next morning started much the same as last. Cas rolled out of bed reluctantly and Dean dragged himself together. Tonight he had lacrosse practice so he packed his spare gear and made his way downstairs. 

Cas was on the phone to his Dad again. It seemed like the same kind of stuff as the day before. Once he was done they moved out with takeout breakfast to the car. Dean hated driving automatics, hated it but he had been Alpha’d by the Alpaha-est Alpha, he didn’t have to like it though. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked as they jumped into the modern monstrosity. 

Dean scowled as he backed out of the drive, “I hate this, and I want my car back.”

Cas laughed, “Do they make you do this every year?”

Nodding, Dean looked both ways out of the drive. 

“Is this the cow incident?” 

Dean chuckled, “No, that was in summer after too much whiskey,” 

The sky was grey today, snow threatened and Dean groaned internally, just what he needed.

”No, I slid Baby into the Head Teacher’s new Mercedes last year.”

“You did not!” Cas roared.

“Did too, it was a mess.” Dean grimaced. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Dean squinted at the falling sleet, “I think snow is coming.”

“I love snow.” Cas sighed, “We go skiing every year and I love it.”

Dean’s inside got all warm at Cas’ tone, he was so happy.

“I deal with it, I like snowboarding though, we went to the Swiss Alps one year which was cool, literally.”

“We’ve been there a few times.” Cas laughed at his stupid pun, “There is just something about snow, winter generally that I love.”

Grinning, Dean looked over, “I’m more of summer person; give me a beach and one of those tiny drink umbrellas any day.”

They laughed about their differences as they pulled into the lot. Cas left him without a kiss because they'd parked close to everyone and it made his insides ache. The distance during the day killed him. Benny and the guys were chilling on a bench and he wondered over. 

“Hey.”

They all replied and Gabe stood, “Hey Dean.”

Everything seemed back to normal for the most part. The guys were fine with him and Benny seemed chill today. Dean decided to have a word with him later when the others weren’t around. Maybe it had just been him blowing off steam? Cas didn’t know Benny like Dean did they guy was loyal, fiercely loyal. The voice inside that knew his mate, the one which trusted Cas, objected to accepting the aggression. The two sides fought hard and eventually he decided to wait it out. 

They had classes and then lacrosse, as he walked to meet Cas before practice he heard the voices. 

Dean slid around the corner, Benny was hissing at someone.

“I warned you Eastener.” Benny spat.

Cas’ voice was a surprise and Dean froze. This was fate forcing his hand. 

“You’re delusional. Dean will see through you eventually and then you’ll regret this ridiculous shit. Is it worth losing your friend over?”

Benny growled, “I’ll never lose Dean, he’s my friend and my Alpha and you’re nothing.”

Dean’s blood boiled, the internal voice slapped him. That was his mate, loyalty to his friends be damned, this shit wasn't cool. 

Stepping around the corner he raised an eyebrow, “Is that how you speak to our allies, Ben? Huh?”

Benny recoiled and backed into the wall, “Dean… I err, I didn’t know you were… I was just.”

Moving past Cas with a brief hand on his shoulder his mate nodded, he would let Dean deal with it. Dean walked right into his friends' personal space and got in his face.

“We don’t treat allies like shit Ben, you don’t treat the guy I’m fucking like shit whether you agree with it or not. Are we clear? I won’t tell you again.” He growled in Benny’s ear.

“Loud and clear boss.”

“Good, now go before I lose my temper.”

Benny disappeared around the corner and Dean sagged into the wall. Cas moved up and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. 

“Are you?”

Turning in his arms Dean took Cas' lips, then his cheek and finally his jaw, “Better now.”

Cas shuddered and peppered kissed along Dean’s jaw and in retaliation finished at his earlobe. Dean’s cock throbbed as Cas took the soft sensitive flesh between his teeth and bit down gently. 

“Shit Cas…” he hissed and turned to slam the Alpha against the wall. Glancing around, he checked they were alone, no cameras, good. 

Dean pressed his hard cock against Cas’ and whispered, “I can’t wait until the day I get to fuck you.”

Cas moaned a wordless whine of a noise, “Don’t say things like that Dean.”

“Why?”

Cas flipped him and slammed his back into the wall. There was a part of Cas’ temper, an aggression that was tightly controlled that he let loose for a split second. A warm hand secured itself around Dean’s neck and he nearly came holy shit. Apparently, he had a kink he was firmly unaware of until right that second. The whimper had Cas raising his eyebrows in shock. 

“You like that huh?”

The nod had his grip closing tighter, Dean started to shake. Lust consumed him like an inferno; he was so fucking horny it was all he could feel. 

“Do you want this while you write underneath me as my thick cock slides into your tight little ass?”

Dean’s spine bowed off the wall and shuddered as his eyes rolled back in his head. Cas leaned in and kissed him hard. In an unexpected move, the Alpha slid his hand across the solid bulge in Dean's jeans and he was done. The orgasm took him, he couldn't stop it. The sexual tension of the last few days had him so tightly wound he just had no will or ability to stop his body at all. 

“Fuck.” He hissed as he shook and came in his pants, waves of pleasure rocked him, “Holy fucking fuck.”

“I made you-”

“Cum, you made me fucking cum in my boxers at school, are you happy now?”

Grinning Cas nodded, “More than I can explain in words.”

Dean pulled him into a steaming kiss and ended it by leaning his forehead against Cas’. 

“You’re going to kill me, I swear.”

“Maybe, but you got to cum, so I think you won this round.”

Their laughter echoed down the hall as Dean tried to pull his shit together, damn, his mate was amazing. 

“I should get to practice.”

“Yeah me too soon.”

Dean grinned, “Oh yeah track. I only practice with them once a month.”

Cas kissed him, “I know because you’re their all-star. I still don't understand how you're on every team.”

“I’m not on every team who told you that?”

“Meg.”

“She’s wrong; I’m not on the swimming team.”

“Damn, I was hoping to watch that gorgeous ass in a pair of Speedos.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with me, that sounded exactly like me.”

Shrugging Cas stepped and picked up his bag, “Maybe we’re melding into one like some sort of weird alien wolf creature.”

“…And now you sound like Sam.” 

“I have no regrets.” Cas laughed. 

Rolling his eyes Dean moved down the hall with Cas at his side. 

“Shit, I have to go to AP after that do you wanna come?” 

“I’d rather eat my own eyeballs. I love you but no.”

Cas froze and Dean stopped dead. 

“You what?” Cas whispered.

Dean turned slowly and met his wide blue eyes and committed, “I err… I love you, you jack ass, how don’t you know that already?”

“I love you too.” Cas laughed and closed the gap to kiss him. Dean lifted the other man off his feet as they embraced. 

“So this is serious now huh?” Dean asked.

“Pretty sure being should bonded mates or whatever is the most serious but sure 'I love you' is a big thing too.”

“Dick.” Dean laughed. 

“You’re right; I have been spending too much time with you.”

“OMG stop.”

“Ha. Okay so meet you at the Car?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Dean growled, “I miss Baby.” 

The modern monstrosity wasn’t the same. Although there was more space in the back to make out, who knew it had previously unknown advantages?

“Poor Dean.” Cas chuckled, “See you later.”

“Later.” 

The walk to the locker room was wet, specifically in his pants. Damn Cas, damn him. The grin on his face was screaming all the happiness he was feeling and it took a few minutes to pull back to normal. 

It was hard not smiling when his mate was around, not laughing or touching him, holy gods this sucked. What was worse was that one day they’d have to snap out of their bubble. Dean liked their bubble. Their Cas, Dean and Sammy bubble was easy, simple and no one interfered. No one judged them and he wished he could hide in it forever. 

The guys were already on the field as he changed into his lacrosse gear and headed out. Yeah, he would enjoy himself now because one day soon that bubble was going to pop and it would suck.


	8. CAS: Shards of bone and weird dreams

Cas watched Dean go with a pang in his chest. That man, that man was quickly becoming his world. Thoughts of the inevitable fallout plagued him, how would his parents take it? How would Dean’s parents take it? 

John was known for his pro-Alpha/Omega stance. Cas worried that the aftermath would result in Dean losing his family. The knowledge upset him more than almost anything else. He stood and considered the last few days, they had been amazing, stressful, yes but amazing. Being with Dean felt like being wrapped in a blanket of home. Life could be tense and terrifying but Dean acted like a buffer between Cas and the awful shit in the world. Even when he wasn’t there. It was like knowing his safe place was always available. It was only a moment away and he could run there and hide when things got tough. The Alpha in him sat side by side with the acceptance of the Omega submission. If someone had asked him last week if it was possible to be this. If it was possible to be all Alpha and part Omega he would have laughed and said no categorically. But he was all Alpha, that hadn’t disappeared and he’d been relieved to realise it. Dean had said the same last night when they’d been chatting in bed. It was a relief to know the Omega traits were additions and hadn’t taken anything away. 

Cas strode into the common room, track wasn’t for another hour so he figured he’d prep for next week's AP classes. A whisper of a thought drove daggers into his heart, would he be here next week? What happened if Dean’s parents threw him out? The logical side knew that it would hurt Dean if they did that and they wouldn't risk their Alpha heir. Mates became uncomfortable with great distances between them. It was like magnets being tugged together and they had a bond, unlike anything he'd heard of before. 

As Cas pushed through the doors to the comfortable lounge area he nodded at the recognition. Yep, still Alpha. He’d brought his laptop and curling up on the couch he started to open folders for his AP but the Internet called. Curiosity about the bond had him wanting to know more. Sammy had been great, those books had really helped. It still bothered Cas that the second one had simply appeared. Was someone planting the information? Or had Sammy overlooked the text? It was a mystery. The seat was soft as he curled up to research.

“Hey, Cas,” Meg whispered as she walked over. This was a quiet space and everyone had to whisper. 

“Hey.”

“What are you up to?”

Cas wondered whether to hide it but if he kept it hypothetical she could be useful.

“I’m helping a friend with a project, maybe you could help if you’re free?”

“Sure,” she dragged her stuff over and her computer and sat opposite him, “What do you need?”

“So his research is about the variations in status.”

Her eyes went wide, “You mean the birth defects?”

Cas cringed but nodded, that how they saw it almost everywhere.

“Yeah, it's for someone back home I said I’d help look for sources and accounts in history. You up for it?”

She considered it and nodded, “Yeah it could be interesting to write a paper on for college if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, it shouldn’t impact on his research at all.” Cas smiled, nope, not at all. ”We need to focus on Alpha variations.”

“Like when someone Alpha has Beta or Omega traits? Not cusp but a mix?”

“Yeah, he’s interested in examples of mating or friendships and how they worked. If there are any examples in history.”

“Wow,” She exclaimed, “That's controversial shit right there.”

“Yeah, it should be a really interesting piece when it’s done.”

His life was becoming very interesting because of it.

“Okay, I’m on it.”

They scoured for over forty minutes and between them found several references. A few were conspiracy sites dedicated to it. The general consensus was that there was only one pair. The pair from the book Sam had found was the only example, it was infuriating. People had theories but nothing that would really help him. The annoying thing was that he really wanted to go home and delve in his library. Family tombs were never put on the Internet, he had to go there physically. Leaving Dean was not an option; maybe they could take a trip? He considered it as a possibility and filed it away for later. 

“No real luck, I think he’d have more luck in family libraries, to be honest.”

“I thought the same thing.” Cas replied, “Shit I’m going to be late for track.”

“I was going to go down later for a jog, I’ll see you down there maybe?”

“Cool and thanks, Meg.”

“No problem Alpha boy.”

Cas grinned and jogged out of the room, he made it down in time as everyone started to run laps. 

“You must be Castiel?” The coach smiled. 

The Beta was in his mid-forties and trim, Cas could see a runners body under the sweats. It was always nice when the coach yelling at you to go faster wasn’t relaxing with a beer and a doughnut. The team did better when the coach was respected. Cas missed his home teams, back East they had a climbing team that he was on, he did track and hockey. His best friend Anna who was an Alpha had been texting him nonstop about the teams and how everyone sucked. She harassed him hourly about finding a mate and coming home to drag them back to top form. Last night he told Dean all about his friends back home and how much it sucked being away from them. It did suck but as the days passed Cas felt more and more at home here. Being with Dean made his feel like home was a distant concept because Dean was his home. 

“I am. Where do you want me?”

The coach chuckled, “Just start running and I’ll gauge your pace and see where we can fit you in.”

“Sure.” Cas started running to warm up, his back and arms ached from climbing last night. It had been fun, though that whole thing with Sam had really upset him. It broke Dean’s heart which broke Cas’ and worse the whole situation had hurt him just because Sam was hurting. It had attacked his emotions on all sides and it shouldn’t have, he should have been able to stay separate. This family was part of him now and he didn’t have any idea how that was going to work moving forward. Dean was Alpha and due to take over the South. Cas was supposed to take over the East, how did they possibly rule two states but stay together? Then there was Benny and that drama. Dean put him in his place today and yeah that was awesome but Cas could see the demons ruling Dean’s friend. The hate was unnatural, unnatural and dangerous. 

As his feet pounded on the red path he concentrated on things he could deal with. This ceremony thing, his research reflected what John had said. Not that Cas didn’t believe him but he researched more for his own piece of mind. It would be fine, a formality and he didn’t have to choose anyone for weeks. Bile rose as he considered the coming weeks. If they didn’t find out would he have to choose an Omega? How would that even work? 

Clearly, he didn’t have things quite as figured out as he thought. Huffing he picked up the pace. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he’d run away with Dean before he’d mate an Omega. Could you even mate anyone when your soul had already decided? The bond became tighter every day. People were convinced they were fucking because their scents were merged. The mating would make the bond more complete and then they’d be inseparable. Thinking about touching someone else intimately made him want to vomit. 

Cas ran in circles and the coach shouted encouraging words his way, followed by orders to go faster or slow down. The run helped his focus, to think and after an hour practice wound down. Dean would be busy for a while longer; he texted to say the practice was running long so Cas decided to do more laps. The sun had set and the lights over the track were bright. Cold air rolled over his hot skin but he couldn’t feel it due to the exercise and wolf blood. 

Home, suddenly he missed it. Slowing down near his stuff he grabbed his cell to call his Mom, she worried whenever he was away. 

“Cas?” She answered. 

Bella Novak was beautiful, controlled and one of the most Alpha Beta’s Cas had ever met. Cas’ birth mom was an Omega who had volunteered to be a surrogate for them. He still had contact with her but Bella was all the Mom he needed. 

“Hey, Mom.”

She hissed, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just… missing home.”

Instantly her tone changed, “Oh sweety, I know. Maybe you can come home for a visit?” 

“I was thinking that. I was thinking I could bring Dean?”

The silence on the other end was deafening, “You want to bring the Alphas son home?”

Cas realised how it sounded, shit, “Er you know like a peace thing, show him how the other half lives?”

“Of course, very smart of you.” She chuckled, “Maybe they could learn a thing or two.”

“Mom.” He cursed, “Really, they’re not that bad.”

“Cas has something happened? You sound, different.”

He knew he shouldn’t say anything but this was his Mom, he adored her, “I met someone.”

“Castiel Novak! You tell me everything, right now!” 

Grinning, he swallowed hard, fuck what was he thinking? “I don’t want to say too much but he’s… amazing Mom. It still new you know?”

“I do but you have to give me more than that Cas, please, you know how hard it is when you’re gone.”

“Mom that’s emotional blackmail.” He laughed.

“Which clearly is working so come on, spill.”

“Okay but you can’t tell Anna, I haven’t said anything.”

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes and waving her hand flippantly, “Fine.”

Cas laughed, it was like talking to one of his friends sometimes, she was so laid back. 

“Fine, he’s… beautiful Mom, like seriously. He’s smart and funny… He’s good at everything…”

“Does he have a name?”

“Yeah but it’s a secret, I don’t want to jinx it.”

“Cas!” she hissed, “That’s almost nothing.”

“He climbs Mom. Like I do… he’s so good at it.”

“Oh my gosh, he sounds fabulous. Right, you must bring him home after the mating, I need to meet this boy who has stolen my Cassie’s heart.”

Cas cringed, “Mom, you said you would stop calling me that.”

“Sorry darling, okay, I will.”

“I should go, Mom, I’m running track.”

“Okay, call me soon.”

“By Mom, love you.”

“Love you too, stay safe.”

Cas sighed, it felt so good to gush about Dean even if his Mom thought it was an Omega he’d met. Smiling, he stretched to start running again but footsteps sounded. Cas froze and turned to see who was coming.

The joy of a few moments ago faded. 

“Benny, why is it always you stalking me huh? Every time I look over my shoulder and there you are. It’s creepy.” Cas growled.

“This time I brought some friends.” He hissed confidently.

Cas became a whole lot less sure of himself as three large alphas emerged from the trees. Shit, they knew he’d be out here running track waiting for Dean. Fuck, he could run but wasn’t sure how far he’d get. He was fast but how fast was fast enough? Cas hated backing down but he also knew when he was outnumbered. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing Benny.” Cas snarled as the adrenaline started to pump.

“I’m saving my Alpha, he’s not thinking straight right now. Fucking you is getting inside his head. I think it’s about time we sent you back East in a box.”

“You seriously have no idea how pissed he will be if anything happens to me, Benny.”

“Why?” he sneered as two guys Cas didn’t know boxed him in, “Because of this alliance? Why would they send a kid if it was so important? I don’t care about that anyway, the East needs us not the other way around. We don't need you weak, pathetic liberals; you’ll only drag us down. Yeah, I’m doing the pack a favour by getting you out of the picture.”

The wolves circled and Cas relaxed his stance. If he was going down he was going down fighting. 

“When Dean kills you and he will, I hope the last thing you think of is my face.”

Benny faltered at the absolute surety in Cas’ tone but then it was gone, perpetual rage replaced it. 

They moved in closer and Cas shoved the wolf to his left, a big blond guy smelled weak. Benny used it as an opening but Cas dodged him. The second guy swung and caught Cas’ jaw because he was focusing on Benny. Fuck, this was going to hurt. Cas ducked as Benny flew in his direction, the second went to tackle him. Ducking was easy but Cas turned straight into a fist. The next kick took a rib out, his breathing slowed. Then one to his shoulder, from there it was a slow fight and with each kick, each punch they landed Cas lost a little speed. The pain started to become more, rather than less and eventually, he fell to his knees. Blood poured from a split in his eye and one on his cheek. There were at least two broken ribs and he was pretty sure concussion was imminent. Breathing was becoming harder, his lung was punctured and the world became a dizzy blur. 

“Cas!” Garth yelled as he ran over.

“Go away Beta,” Benny growled.

Garth yelled, “I called the teachers they’re coming so you better go.”

Meg was next and she slid down by his side as darkness crawled into his vision, “Meg… get Dean.”

“Yeah Cas, sure, just stay with us,” her concern washed over him.

It was the last thing he heard as he drifted into unconsciousness. Voices... darkness... voices. 

“What happened?” A female voice asked.

“They beat him… I’m not sure for how long.” Meg replied.

“Castiel? Can you hear me?” 

Cas wanted to reply but he couldn’t find the words, he couldn't claw his way out of the dark. 

“Pulse is there but he’s struggling to breathe. Shit, he’s healing fast we need to get in a reset those ribs, put your foot down Derek.”

Sirens started and Darkness pulled him under again.

The strangest dream took Cas as he phased in and out of consciousness. 

Meg was running towards him, no not him, Dean. She bolted across the football field, her blue and green skirt flailed in the wind. The eye contact was brief and then stared at his shoes. 

“Cas… Benny and the guys… they got to him, they’re taking him over to Saint Andrew's, he’s in a bad way, Dean.”

Fear and pain rolled from her, she was trying desperately not to cry. That made two of them. Cas could feel Dean’s panic, he dropped everything and ran. Cas ran with him as he bolted to the car. 

“Dial Mom,” Dean instructed the car as he slammed the door. 

“Dean?” She asked on the first ring, “Hey honey-”

“Mom you need to get to Saint Andrew's, Cas is hurt, bad. Call his folks.”

She took a hard breath, “What happened? Dean are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mom.” He swallowed a sob, “Benny, he lost his damn mind… Cas. Please, Mom, you need to get there before they realise who he is. You and dad have to make sure they treat him right… please… please, Mom.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’re on our way, drive safely okay we’ll see you there.” Her tone was worried but sure and Cas felt Dean’s panic ease. 

Suddenly he was in a bright room and screaming.

“I’m sorry Castiel, the bones need to be reset.” The Doctor was a blurry mess, “Time to go back to sleep.”

Darkness once more and he was back with Dean.

“Fuck, fuck.” He hissed, “Call Sam.”

The in-car phone rang and Sam picked up.

“Dean? Where's Cas? What’s happening?”

Sam was the only person who knew and Dean let the fear and panic show, tears were imminent.

“Sammy, it's bad, fuck… I should have listened… I’m going to tear that piece of shit limb from limb.”

“Who? Dean, you’re not making any sense!” Sam hissed. 

The crying started as a low whimper and within a minute Cas couldn’t see through Dean’s eyes. They were so full of tears he could barely see the road. 

“Oh Gods, big bro, come on. He’s your mate, he’s strong okay.”

Dean screamed, it was a growl of pure rage and Cas felt it vibrate through Dean’s body.

“Dean, you have to pull it together, you can’t walk in there like this… they won’t- They’ll know.”

That gave him pause; Dean's grief was swamped with fear and anger. Anger at Benny, anger that he couldn’t have his feelings, fear that he could and up lying about how he felt for Cas as he died. 

“Dean, how far from the hospital are you?”

The car swerved around a tight bend, “Five minutes.”

“Okay, Mom and Dad are there now.”

“Sam, what if they realised he’s Eastern… what if they don’t fix him?”

“They’ll fix him, Dean, the hospital won't care where he’s from.”

Dean growled, “You don’t know Sammy. Sometimes; sometimes they don't check things properly-”

“Dean! They will fix him. Stop okay, Mom and Dad will deal with them just breathe.”

Cas could see the hospital through Dean’s eyes but it was fading.

“He’s coming round, what the-” The doctor cursed, “Tony! Put him under!”

“I did!”

“Not enough, shit this guy is powerful. How old is he?”

“Eighteen.” The nurse added.

“The Alpha is here.” Someone said from far away. 

“THE Alpha?” The Doc asked.

“Yes, John fucking Winchester is in our lobby. He's demanding that we give the kid the best care, he’s the son of the Eastern Alpha.”

“Holy shit, okay kid don’t die, all our lives depend on it.” She hissed, “Tony! The gods damn anaesthetic!”

Darkness and then he was in a hall with Dean as he moved towards his parents. Sorrow was a shadow inside his mate obscured by rage, pure unrelenting rage.

“Mom? Dad?” Dean got their attention. Mary was in her sweats, black on black with winter boots and John wore his usual jeans/flannel combo. They both looked pissed and Cas could feel anxiety creeping in under the Dean's anger. Dean was afraid they’d figure it out but was too angry to really care. It was a dangerous combination. Cas was like a fly on the wall, he was observing and had no urges to reach out or say anything. It was like watching a TV show, he was simply there to see it. 

Mary wrapped her eldest in a hug and Cas felt it touch something buried beneath the anger. It was a warmth but it couldn’t penetrate all that rage. 

“How is he?” Dean growled.

Mary and John exchanged a glance and Mary answered, “They’re resetting his ribs.”

“Fuck.” The room span and Cas could feel as Dean’s stomach rolled. Oh, that wasn’t pleasant. Ribs, Cas knew to reset his ribs was dangerous and difficult. Shards could get trapped in his lung tissue as he healed. They had to get it all out or he wouldn’t be able to breathe or worse the shards would cut through the tissue. They could end up somewhere really dangerous, dead kind of dangerous. 

“Dean?” John asked with a serious and concerned expression, “Are you alright?”

Cas felt the nod but the room tilted as he backed up and sat in a chair.

“Alpha.” A doctor addressed the Winchesters and Dean was back on his feet. “Come with me, we have a room for you.”

They followed into a very nice lounge space, it had over-sized chairs a TV and a fully stocked fridge. Cas was pretty sure this was the VIP lounge, it made sense, there was no one more VIP than the Alpha. Dean sat in a chair, stared for a second then stood and started to pace. 

The Winchesters sat and the doctor, a sandy-haired forty-something man glanced at Dean. 

“Castiel is out of the woods.”

Dean froze and threw himself into the chair in relief.

“Thank the gods.” John hissed. 

The doctor glanced at them both, “He burned through the anaesthetic as fast as we pumped it in. It caused problems. The recovery time should be delayed but with how fast he’s healing he will be conscious in a matter of hours. We will have to do another x-ray to make sure we got all the shards of bone. Apart from that and the concussion, which is healing, he should be back at full health in a day? I’ve never seen anything like it in my life, he’s a medical miracle. Usually, energy fades when we’re really hurt as we try to claw for more to support the rapid healing. Someone with Castiel’s injuries should be out for days. It’s as if he has a spare fuel source he’s pulling from and that’s simply not possible.”

Dean was drifting off to sleep as relief for Cas’ safety washed through his anger. 

“I’m sure his mate will want to see him as soon as he’s stable?”

That comment pulled at Dean’s consciousness but it was like denying a tidal wave. He was exhausted, he’d never been this tired in his life. Fear pushed at him, panic… no, no…

“I’m sorry, his mate?” John asked.

The doctor went silent and then added, “Sorry, I must have misinterpreted the situation. I’ve only ever seen mates pulse with power like that… I, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any offence.”

John coughed, “None taken Doc. Don’t worry about it.” 

Then Cas was back in himself, pain lanced through his chest as he tried to breathe. Lights, bright, bright lights. Ouch, he squinted but after a few minutes, he realised the only light was from the hallway. 

“Castiel?” Mary Winchester's voice called from his left.

The groan was long and hard, “Yeah…”

“Thank the gods, how are you feeling?”

Cas winced as his hand found the wounds on his ribs. They were deeply bruised but no longer open wounds, “Like someone stomped on my ribs, a lot.”

She smiled, “Yes, well that is to be expected. Cas we called your parents they’re-”

“No!” he yelled and regretted it immediately. Holy Jesus fuck that hurt. “No.”

“What? Why?”

“Phone, get me a phone, please.” He hissed catching his breath past the pain.

Mary handed him her cell and he dialled clumsily.

“Hello, Mary?”

“Dad, it’s me”

“Cas! Bella bear it Cas.”

His Mom took the phone, “Cassy, baby are you okay? They told us you were really hurt! We’re just prepping the jet.”

“It was bad Mom but they were just scared, honestly I’m fine, see I’m talking to you.”

His Dad was back, “We’re getting an extradition order for that boy Cas, I will lock him up somewhere dark and-”

Cas coughed, “Dad, no… please… I can deal with it. You’re always saying I need to stand as my own Alpha, I can do this okay. Just stay home, I’ll come to visit soon, don’t worry.”

“Cas I’m not convinced, you sound awful.” His Dad replied. 

Gathering his firmest Alpha tone he added, “I’m fine, I just need to rest… please, let me deal with it.”

He listened to his parents argue about it and finally, his Mom conceded.

“Okay, son but you call us in two hours or we’re coming down there.”

“Sure dad, two hours.” Cas whispered, “I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

“Love you son.”

Cas smiled, “Love you too Dad.”

They hung up and Cas passed the phone back to Mary who was staring at him. 

“Mary, can you set an alarm for two hours, please? I need to pass out again.”

The last thing he saw was her frown and nod as the darkness grabbed him and dragged him under.


	9. DEAN: A fuckton of firsts

Dean slept and then slept some more. Lights, exhaustion, hospital smell, Cas!

At once he was on his feet and the room swayed. 

“Dean, you okay there son?”

“Yeah.”

No.

“You sure?” His Dad was by his side, a firm grip on his shoulder. 

Dean nodded, “Tired… long night.”

The all-consuming anger from the previous hours was now a dull spark in his gut. The overwhelming need to see Cas drowned everything else out. 

“Cas, can I see him?” Dean asked looking at his Dad who had exhausted black bags under his eyes. 

"I mean... I should check in, you know..."

The Alpha nodded, “Room three, your Mom said he was lucid earlier but that was a few hours ago.”

“Thanks, Dad” he replied and then he ran. Subtle Dean, super subtle but only a sliver of him actually cared.

The hall light lit the room and Cas lay in the bed on his back. Dean could see his chest was still covered in yellow and green bruises. Some were darker, bluer around his ribs but for the most part, they look better than they should have. The Doc's conversation with his folks crept back into his brain and he held onto the door as nausea rose. Shit, had his folks believed the Doc on the mate thing? No, surely not. It wouldn’t be something they would believe possible. Relief overwhelmed him as he crossed the room to Cas’ side. Leaning in he glanced at the open door and risked kissing Cas, his lips grazed the only pink patch of skin on his face. 

“Dean?”

“Hey, babe.” Relief pulsed through his veins. Happiness followed and then rage as a slow-burning fire in his gut.

“Hello, Dean.”

They stared at each other while Cas woke a little more. 

“You’re calling me Babe now?” Cas smiled. 

“Apparently.”

Dean grasped Cas’ hand and squeezed, “Don’t you do that again Cas.” 

“Okay, Dean.” 

Dean sighed, “Damn it, I’m going to kill Benny.”

“Can I help?” Cas grimaced as he tried to shuffle up onto his pillow. 

“Sure Babe, sure.”

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

Cas rolled onto the side that didn’t wreck, “I think I was inside you.”

“Pretty sure I’d remember that.” Dean grinned.

“No, I saw Meg find you. I saw you talk with Sam in the car and with the Doctor. It was like a really vivid dream.”

Dean stared at him and his heart started to pound, “What?”

“I saw it all… I think its something to do with our thing.”

Dean was distracted because he was listening for anyone approaching but what?

“Are you on pain meds?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “No, I saw it all. The doctor thought you were my mate, I was there.”

Dean stared like he was insane but went with it, “I don’t think they believed him.”

“I know, I saw it.”

“Right.”

“Dean I’m serious.”

“Yeah, I know and it’s terrifying.”

Confused didn't cover how this whole thing made him feel but who was he to say if Cas had been in his head or not? Cas thought he had and hell maybe he had? 

“Fine, what did I say to Sammy?”

Cas scowled and flinched with the pain. Dean squeezed his hand, “You were angry and crying. You said you were going to kill Benny and Sam told you I was strong and I’d be okay.”

Numb crawled over his skin, “Fuck… okay, say I believe it… what am I supposed to do with it?”

Cas shrugged one-sided and regretted it, “Owwww. I don’t- I don’t know but I think that’s part of while I’m healing so quickly.”

“The weird mind walk?” 

Cas nodded, “I think I was pulling your energy.”

Dean froze, “I was crazy tired earlier like I’d done six marathons in a day kinda tired.”

“I think it was me, I was pulling your energy to keep myself alive. The Doc said about having a spare power source right, what if I can pull from yours?”

They stared at each other again, Dean knew he should be freaking out but he just wasn’t. 

"Maybe, I'll think about maybe run it by Bobby?"

Cas nodded then asked. “Have your parents said anything?” 

“No, I’m waiting but they seem to have just shrugged off my behaviour as concern maybe? I don’t know, last night I didn’t care but now I wonder if they just figure whatever it is will fade when we mate other people? My Dad won't want to consider any other option. He loves Sammy but dealing with having two abnormal sons... yeah, it worries me.”

Cas shuddered and Dean felt it and his body followed. 

“I was thinking about that yesterday, before, you know and I was thinking we could run away if they pressured us. I know you don’t want to leave Sammy but I can’t mate an Omega Dean… I just can’t.”

“Well, you won't have to.” A voice interrupted them.

They both froze and turned to the man in the doorway. 

“Uncle Bobby?” Dean whispered. The older man was quiet but Dean realised he’d forgotten to keep watch. Bobby shut the door and closed the gap between them. 

Cas and Dean's hands were clasped. Yet, instead of moving away Dean’s protective instincts kicked in and he stood to grip Cas tight. 

“Stand down boy, I’m here as a friend.” 

Still wary Dean sat. Cas' confused expression was cute but Dean didn't say it. Bobby was nearly as tall as Dean. He was rocking sixty by still looking thirty, wolves aged slowly and Bobby did it well. The older man wore his standard jeans and t-shirt with a brown jacket and took the seat next to Dean. 

“Your parents know something isn’t right but not what or why. They're ignoring it all. ” He started.

“You do? Know what or why?”

Bobby chuckled, “Who do you think left the book? Who do you think gave John the idea to merge with the East in the first place? I love our Alpha, Dean but sometimes he can’t see the wood for the trees, bloody ejit.”

Dean's pounding heart began to slow and so did Cas'. 

“You know what’s happening to us?” Cas asked.

“As much as you do. We really need to get into your family’s library. Most of our writings from that time were destroyed by fanatics. I know the Easterners kept meticulous records. I preserved those for decades and I knew if anything happened that Dean would probably tell Sam. So I made sure to drop it in.”

“Good call.” Dean grinned. 

“I thought so.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean hissed suddenly annoyed. “We’ve been freaking out, stumbling around in the fucking dark.”

Bobby frowned, “You woulda believed me? Alphas mating?”

“Fine, maybe not…” He scowled back, “Do you think they’ll be okay with it?”

“Your folks?” Bobby asked.

Dean nodded.

“Eventually, your Mom, sure. I know Sam is already good with it, your Dad might take some persuading. It’ll be a bit outta his comfort zone if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, just a little. Don't lie to us Bobby, how bad are we talking?”

"The truth?"

Dean nodded.

"I would be concerned for Castiel's safety."

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Bobby sighed, "I hope it won't get to that but I wouldn't risk his life on it."

Dean's protective instincts kicked in at the thought of Cas getting hurt again. Then guilt washed over the top of it, he hadn't been there, he should have been 

“Cas, how are you?” Bobby asked him. 

They exchanged a glance and Dean nodded. 

“I’m good, I’m healing fast. We think it’s got something to do with the Alpha mate situation.”

“Yeah, probably. There’s not much I know about it but it’s a well-educated guess.”

Dean considered everything that had happened. Super healing would be very helpful in a war situation, it made sense that they were battle ready as a couple. Though, he really hoped there wouldn’t be a war.

“So, you guys are happy?” Bobby asked. 

Grinning, they both nodded. 

“Good, just keep it hush hush until I can find a way to explain it to John and Mary. I was thinking maybe you could take a trip back home? Take Dean sometime after the ceremony and I’ll work on your folks?”

“That soon?” Dean whispered, terrified that his father would disown him. 

Bobby nodded, “The rate this is moving at it won't be long before your wolves are forcing the change so they can bond. Then he’ll know whether you like it or not little wolf.”

Scared but also relieved that someone knew made Dean felt less alone. There was no doubt Cas’ parents would accept them but Dean was less convinced about his own father. It was a very real fear that he'd never see home again. 

They sat talking and the doctors singed Cas off as well enough to go home. The pink patches on his face were less and less as the hours passed. Uncle Bobby put his foot down when they wanted to take more blood. He said Cas was a political emissary and they couldn’t take his blood without his parents' permission. It wasn’t true but they didn’t know that. Bobby was more scared of what they wouldn’t find rather than what they would. No weird blood meant metaphysics was at work. Anyone looking at their mating bond too closely would be bad. They spoke for a while longer and then Dean’s phone beeped, so did Bobby’s.

“Dad’s moved the mating declaration up to tonight.” He said confused.

Bobby examined the message, “He’s getting pressure from Cas’ folks to send him home for a visit. He doesn’t want to do that before starting the process. I wouldn’t concern yourselves too much. Cas should be better by tonight and you can enjoy the party and then go for a visit up north.”

“Okay Bobby, if you think it’s best,” Cas added.

“I do, I think distance will help John process and if not, your Dad has a non-extradition policy.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “That would definitely start a war.”

“One we couldn’t possibly win,” Cas growled. 

“Not a war boys, calm down. I wouldn’t let it get that far but it would give us some red tape to work with. If Charles put his foot down about returning Dean then we would have more time to resolve it and get John onside. Don’t worry, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Frowning Dean asked, “How long?” 

“Since Sammy was born with his, problem… it’s mentioned in the texts about a wise man with Omega/Alpha traits. I took that out though. I didn’t want to get his hopes up if Dean wasn’t the Alpha of the Alpha pair.”

“Wow, that’s a long time,” Cas said.

“Yeah, it is, so do as you’re told and don’t muck it up.”

Dean laughed, “Okay.”

Bobby pulled him into a hug, “I’m happy that you’re happy my boy.”

“Thanks.” Dean felt a lump form in his throat. It was a huge weight off his shoulder to have someone on his side, their side. 

They released Cas an over an hour later. Dean's parents, with a quick goodbye, returned home to prepare the evening's festivities. Dean drove them back and Cas went straight to Dean’s bed, not his own. It was the right thing, it felt right as they curled up together.

“How are you?” Dean asked as he kissed Cas’ forehead. The pink on his face was almost all pink now. The fear and anger of what happened seemed irrational as he healed so fast. It was as if his emotions need the evidence of the beating to stay fired up.

“Fine, a little sore but in a few hours, I think I’ll be all good. It's nuts, it really is.”

A knock on the door had them sitting up like a shot.

“Yeah?”

A whine came from the other side, “It’s me, I want to see Cas.”

“Sure, come in.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Cas grinned as the tall boy shut the door then flew across the room and wrapped himself around Cas. 

“Oof.” Cas hissed as he was tackled.

Sam pulled back, “Sorry! I was so worried!”

“It’s okay Sammy; we have a lot to tell you.”

“Okay, hit me.” He said as he studies Cas' injuries.

Dean explained the night events and Uncle Bobby’s revelations.

“That rat bastard, he could have said something! My thing is a thing!” Sam was livid and started pacing a hole in Dean’s floor. 

“He didn’t want to get your hopes up, Sam,” Dean whispered.

“I get that! I do, but I thought I was broken!” He hissed, “I… I needed to know that and now you guys are going to leave me alone! I have to stay here while he tells the parentals and what if they freak out?! No, they will freak out and I'll have to deal with it.”

Dean shuffled to the end of the bed with his hands clasped, “We’ll deal with it okay, Bobby will, not you. If shit really hits the fan I swear, I will come back for you.”

“Me too.” Cas smiled.

Sam stopped and glanced at them, “You super swear?” 

“We super swear,” Dean answered. 

Cas yawned, “I need a nap before this thing tonight.”

“What thing?” Sam asked.

“Dad’s moved up the ceremony.”

Sam huffed and threw himself into the large bean bag chair, “I’m the last to know everything!” 

Dean laughed, “Sorry little bro, now go away so we can kiss and stuff.”

“Ew, TMI.” Sam made a gagging noise and almost ran out of the room. 

“That was mean.” Cas smiled. 

Dean pulled him back, wrapping long arms around his neck. 

“Well I wanted to show you how worried I was, I can’t do that with him here.”

“Oh really?” Cas whispered, “How worried?”

“Very, very worried.” Dean kissed him lightly, “Insanely worried.”

The kissed became harder and deeper. Dean pushed his hand under Cas’ shirt and the Alpha shuddered. The bruising was almost gone on this side so it was all pleasure. 

“Dean…” He breathed out, a whisper of sound against his jaw.

They rolled around the bed as much as they could with Cas’ injuries. Kissing and nipping each other's skin was amazing but also annoying. Cas’ hands trailed over Dean’s jeans, caressing the hard bulge and Dean growled and returned it. 

“I owe you.” 

Cas whined, “Dean… no.”

“Yes.”

Dean rolled between Cas’ legs as he lay on his back. The sweats from the hospital were elasticated. They’d cut off his underwear when he’d was admitted, so one tug and Cas’ dick was bare. The solid flesh had Dean salivating, holy fuck he was perfect.

“…Dean…” Cas hissed.

“Don’t you dare tell me to stop, I need this.” 

He would stop, he really would but damn it he didn’t want to. Thank the Gods Cas nodded tightly. Thank fuck for that, he wanted this so bad… so so bad. With confirmation, he wrapped his long, thick fingers around it and squeezed. Cas growled as his back arched from the bed.

“Oh, Dean… fuck.”

Dean grinned and lowered his lips to the throbbing purple head. It glistened temptingly with precum. The winter daylight faded fast and the moment became sexy and romantic. With his tongue flat, Dean licked across the soft and delicate skin, taking it a millimetre at a time. It was like savouring his favourite candy. Cas smelled like chocolate to him and tasting him intimately was amazing. The salty tang had his hips bucking into the bed. 

Cas hands clenched the sheets and Dean couldn’t resist, in one move he took the full length into his mouth. Deep-throating was a skill he'd practised, the others had been as long but not as wide. Dean fought past the girth to get his lips to meet Cas’ groin. It hurt but wolves healed fast.

“I’m not going to last Dean… fuck…”

They both knew it; sexual frustration had been building for days. Dean decided to give his mate his release; there would be plenty of time for play later. Dean sucked, licked and worked Cas into a sweating, begging frenzy until he came. It was hot and sticky over his tongue, swallowing it Dean leaned in and kissed Cas' damp lips. Then Dean pulled his mate into his shoulder to catch his breath. 

They drifted off like that for the next few hours; it was a heavy dreamless sleep. By the time six rolled around everything was prepared and Cas was nearly back to normal.

“This healing thing is crazy Dean said as he admired Cas’ healed ribs. Not the toned stomach... nope.

Cas examined it in the mirror as Dean stood behind him He's changed into dark blue jeans and a green shirt, “Yeah, it’s mad.”

“I like that color on you,” Dean whispered as Cas threw on the blood red shirt.

“Thanks.” 

Dean slid his hands around Cas’ hips and resting his head on a firm shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay tonight?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, it’s just a formality.”

“Cool.”

“Boys? Are you ready?” Mary called as she knocked on Dean’s door.

“Yeah Mom, we’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

They finished up and walked down to the garden. The woods were immense and the party was taking place in a clearing a few miles in. The bonfire was lit hours ago and Dean could see the light from there. Food scents rolled through the air and a party atmosphere grew as they moved closer to the crowds. 

“Dean, Cas.” John nodded as they drifted over. 

The older members of the community were settling into a circle by the fire. John took his seat as Alpha on a throne type chair at the north end. This whole fucking ceremony had Dean on edge, becoming worse as he walked. No sign of Benny for now so he settled into his Dad’s right side as Cas stood on the other. Drums commenced and everyone settled down so that his Dad could speak. 

“I’m nervous,” Cas whispered.

Dean nodded, “Yeah… me too.”

They had to be so careful, too careful and it felt unnatural. John motioned to Cas and he stepped in next to the throne. It was a simple seat carved from a tree stump but it was huge. With no preamble, his Mom raised her hand to stop the drums so his Dad could speak. 

“We are here to announce the declaration of mating for Castiel Novak. Does anyone have any reason to object to this intention?”

Dean froze, he’s forgotten about this part and his body recoiled. ‘Mate’ the voice whispered and he had to stomp on the growl rising in his throat. Several seconds of reassurance to his wolf later finally had it settling. It's okay he whispered in his own mind,'No one is taking our mate, it is a lie'. Fuck. 

“Good.” His Dad confirmed, “Castiel, are you happy to mate?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fabulous, I acknowledge the intention is set. Let’s eat!” 

Cas moved over to Dean, “That was short.”

Dean grinned, “I told you, It’s just a reason to party.”

Laughing, Cas flicked his head towards the wood, yeah privacy would be nice. No one was here for Cas anyway, the whole town attended for the free food and drink.

“Have you seen Benny?” Cas asked with a growl as they linked fingers.

Dean scowled, “No but when I do…”

“I know.”

“Meg text me that his Dad hadn’t seen him since it happened.”

“They attacked you, I bet his Dad is furious. My Dad will have called him for Benny’s head; it’s not a good position for their family.”

“Let's sit,” Cas whispered. 

They curled up together on one of the strategically placed blankets in this section of the woods. It just kept the damp from their clothes in the winter weather. The cold didn’t bother them and they cuddled and they would hear anyone coming in this dense part of the wood.

Cas and Dean hung out relaxing for an hour then Dean’s phone beeped. He dragged it out of his pocket. One look at the screen and he hissed.

“I just got a weird and terrifying text.” He stood as the trembling started, no this couldn't be right. Panic filled his chest as he moved. Cas was confused but followed. 

“Come on.”

They ran to the destination on the text. It was on the border to their property. Dean’s chest became steadily tighter with every beat of his boots on the wet forest floor. 

“Dean?” Cas panted, “What’s happening.”

“No time, just run.”

They did, they ran full out for miles. It was only five minutes at top speed but it felt like an eternity. They slid to a stop in a clearing by an old watch-house. 

The hut was collapsing, the roof full of holes and the sides crumbling. Dean walked overthrowing all the Alpha he had at the situation. Power drowned out the panic and Cas caught on quickly. They flooded the space with everything they had. The four alphas in the clearing turned. Two guys Dean didn’t know and Michael from Cas’ group faced off against Gabe. Dean's friend had his back to the door of the shabby cabin protectively. 

“Hey, Cas,” Michael growled.

“Michael.” Cas acknowledged him.

“Hey, so what's going on Gabe?” Dean asked his friend trying to keep everything calm. Something was seriously weird. 

Gabriel glanced over, it was a risk but Dean was Alpha, it was a respect thing. 

“I smell Sam. Dean?” Cas hissed.

“He’s in the Cabin.”

Cas recoiled and instantly and Dean felt his panic and horror. Exactly, what the hell was Sam doing here? At the moment it wasn’t important but he sure as shit was going to find out. 

“They’ve gone insane that's what!” Gabe growled.

Michael laughed, “We’ve gone insane?” he glared, “You’re the one protecting an Omega against us, what’s wrong with you? You should be on this side, it smells amazing… we just want a taste.”

Dean moved closer to Gabe, “Gabe, what happened?”

The Alpha growled, “This Omega showed up and well you know how it usually goes but this time they were fighting. Like really fighting and going crazy. I don’t know how but one minute they’re brawling and the next I’m the only reasonable fucking person in the forest. Somehow my stupid ass is protecting this door from them. The world’s gone insane.” 

Dean frowned and looked at the Alphas pacing, yeah this was definitely a new level of crazy.

“He doesn’t affect you?” Dean asked ignoring everything else; it was just too weird to not ask.

Gabe scowled, “The Omega? Is that important right now?” 

“Yes.” Dean growled, “Very.”

“No. I don’t feel whatever it that’s driving them crazy. With him in there it’s better; they seem to know how to control themselves.”

“What does he smell like to you?”

The others paced as Dean moved around them and stepped onto the porch. Gabe was pulsing with power and aggression. The threat that he’d take one of them down was the only thing stopping them from rushing him, none wanted to be that one. 

Gabe considered the question quickly both confused and annoyed.

“Like-" He tried to find the words, "Like Home I guess. My mom’s perfume... it's subtle, roses with the smell of Dad’s bookstore and something sweet... cake? Maybe pie?” 

“Cool.” Dean stared as Gabe shook himself. Then in an attempt to resolve this shit he growled at the other Alphas, "Go home, now.”

Michael pushed back, “No. I’m done listening to you, I want that Omega, it's the best thing I've ever smelled in my life.”

Of course, that would have been too easy, damn it. Dean changed in a heartbeat and Michael followed. The two wolves faced off, they snarled and snapped like rabid animals. Cas watched, assessing the threat because that's what a good Alpha did. One of the other guys changed suddenly and lunged. It gave Michael an opening but he didn’t make it to Gabe. Cas turned and went for him in a flash. They crashed together. Cas’ pure white wolf had his muzzle pinned Michael’s golden brown scruff to the floor. Gabe growled and the other two backed off. They were three versus three but Dean, Cas and Gabe were far more powerful. 

Dean crept to Cas, closing their ranks to protect Gabe and that's when it happened. They’d forgotten what would happen. It was a passing thought, 'shit' as Dean bushed against Cas. Then their wolves linked, like two puzzle pieces clicking together. A pulse of power had the fight stopping in its tracks and Dean felt complete. The newly mated pair howled, it was done, they were forever.

Michael changed back and slid on his ass near a tree, his eyes wide and unblinking. Gabe stared at them as Cas nuzzled Dean. There were sparks of electricity and shuddering as they scent marked each other. 

‘Mine.’ 

It was a declaration from their animal halves. The wolves knew each other now and there was no going back, their scents would be merged. 

“That’s not possible.” Another guy whispered.

Dean changed back and sat on his knees. Cas followed and stood to wait for Dean to rise. They linked hands and stared at the shaking man. 

“Leave.” They growled together. The Alpha’s tripped but finally ran into the woods without looking back.

“What the actual fuck guys?” Gabe hissed as they turned to him. 

“Sammy.”

Gabe was confused, “What?”

“It’s Sam, my brother in the cabin.”

“No, I know what Sam looks like.”

Dean smiled, “He’s grown since the pictures on my social media.”

“Sam, it’s okay now.” Dean knocked on the door and pushed it open. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered as he shook in the corner of the room. 

“Hey little bro, come here?” 

Tears stained his face as he closed the gap and wrapped himself in Dean.

“Dean, I’m sorry but there was this smell. I was just watching but then it smelled like all the best things… and I had to find it… I’m sorry…”

Dean glanced at Cas. Then back at Sam’s hair as he pulled him out of the hug and looked into his eyes. He forgot sometimes that Sammy was still a pup, the sad apology broke his heart.

“Was it Gabriel?” 

“What?” Sam asked wiping tears away. 

Dean turned to Gabe, “Sam, this is Gabriel.”

Sam recoiled on instinct but then his eyes went wide.

“Was it Gabe you smelled?”

Sam leaned in and took a deep breath then nodded, “Yeah… wow…”

Gabe blushed and frowned, “Can you please explain what the fuck is happening?”

Dean and Cas exchanged a look and Dean nodded.

Wrapping his arm around Sam, Cas smiled, “I’m pretty sure you’re Sam’s mate.”

“What?!” Sam and Gabe yelled together.

“I think we should take this back home,” Dean offered and they all agreed. Discussing this needed to be private. 

So they walked towards the house. Sam and Gabe kept a controlled distance as they moved. The party would go on all night and his parents would be out until dawn, they should have time to figure things out. 

“You felt it right?” Cas asked when he and Dean were a good distance from Gabe and Sam.

Dean nodded, “Gabe’s power? Yeah. I didn’t know he was that powerful.”

Cas frowned, “I’ve never heard an Alpha being able to hide their power.”

“We’re just having a fuck ton of firsts this week aren’t we?”

“Yep, you really think Gabe is Sam’s mate?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, it was like I could see it or scent it or… something. When Gabe said he smelled like home, that’s what we smell like to each other right? I can’t see how it’s anything else.”

“He’s from the East territory,” Dean whispered.

Cas glared, “WHAT?”

“I didn’t think to mention it, sorry. He’s been here most of his life, but yeah… he was born in New York.”

“Holy shit Dean… What’s happening?” 

Shrugging, he pulled Cas into a side hug, “I have no idea but you felt the click. I think we need to work this out and then get on a plane before my parents see us.”

“Yeah…” Cas agreed as they walked into the house. Shit was defiantly going to hit the fan.


	10. CAS: A minute to breathe

Cas felt weird. 

‘Mate’ a voice whispered. Holy shit… is that, was that?

“Dean, my wolf is in my head.”

“Fun isn’t it?”

“Not the word I would use, no.” Cas said with a tight smile, “It feels amazing but so very strange… and I can almost feel you alongside myself…”

“It’s got worse in the last twenty minutes, I feel closer to you than ever.” He said, “I think it’s like the healing. We’re bound completely, not just by lust or love or intention. We’re bound at the soul, Cas I think our souls are merged.”

Cas stared as they walked into the lounge, “You’ve been thinking about this?”

“Yeah, since Bobby explained… I think our souls have been merging since we met. When you got hurt your soul pulled on mine for energy. Well, that’s my theory.”

“And them?” Cas nodded at Gabe and Sam who were walking together.

Dean frowned, “Gabe was drawn to my group when he arrived and he’s always felt like family to me. I thought it was simply friendship but what if there’s a link? He’s from the East, it seems to be pairs from our states, it can’t just be a coincidence.” 

Gabe perched on the end of the couch in the main lounge. Cas watched him with a newfound curiosity, he was Eastern and Sam was from the South, could this shit get any weirder?

“Will you explain what the fuck is happening?” Gabe whined as Sam sat across from him curled up in a ball. 

They glanced at each other, both Sam and Gabe trying to stop it. Cas chuckled, yep been there. 

“Well to start Dean and I are mated, you sensed it?” 

Gabe’s eyes went wide but he nodded, it was one thing to know it another entirely for them to confirm it. 

“Right, so how and why and what the hell has this got to do with me and-” Gabe glanced at Sam, a small smile playing on his lips, “-him.”

Dean watched them, concern a present emotion since they’d left their clearing. Cas had a good feeling about this but Dean was protective of his little brother. Understandably so after everything they'd been through. 

“We have been told that we’re a special kind of pairing and we’re sure that Sammy is one half of another. Not an Alpha pair but he has alpha traits with the Omega biology. You’re his mate, we think."

Frowning, Gabe looked at Sam, “You’re okay with this?”

Sam smiled, “You’re hot and you smell like home, what's not to like?”

Laughing, Cas turned to Dean who was fighting a grin. 

“So you guys have been mated for all of five minutes? Why should I believe you? Dean, you’re my friend dude but Alpha/Alpha matings, you serious?”

Cas sat and Dean nodded for him to take the lead, “We have been working it out since I arrived. Dean smells like home to me and I smell like home to him. When you said that’s what Sam smelled like it made us close to sure. Alphas go crazy around Sam but not you, you just wanted to protect him right? Keep him safe?”

“That and other things but not like crazy like they were.”

Dean frowned, “Other things?”

Gabe blushed, “Don’t make me say it.”

“You know he’s 14.” 

“I can’t help biology Dean but it was mostly… feelings.” 

“Fine.” Dean growled, “But if you hurt him, Gabe, your life won’t be worth living.”

The low, dominant growl shocked them all and they spun towards Sam who was glaring at his brother. It took a moment for Sam to realise the growl was his. 

“Sorry… er… not sure what that was.”

“Change into your wolves-”

“-Dean… is that a good idea?” Cas replied. 

“I think so, they need to be bound, shit is going to hit the fan, we’re leaving, Sam needs protection.”

Cas stared at his mate, “Can we talk about this?”

“No.”

“Do we have a choice?” Sam asked.

“No-” Dean paused and took a breath, “Please Sammy, I can’t leave you here alone… Gabe is strong, really strong… I want you to be safe.”

“So you get days to adjust and we get minutes? What if we don’t want this?” Gabe asked.

Cas glanced at Dean who replied, “There is no choice. Don’t you feel it? Look at him and tell me you can walk away and never see him again.”

Gabe did, he stared at Sam and Dean could see how badly he wanted to close the gap. Sam had been fidgeting since he’d sat down. Years of practice stopped him getting close to the Alpha but he wanted to. 

“Sammy, go to him,” Cas whispered.

Sam glanced at him but needed no further encouragement; he moved and sat next to Gabe. The Alpha turned and took a deep breath with his nose millimetres from Sam’s skin. The expression on his face was one of pure bliss.

“Okay… fine… I’m in.”

Sam grinned and Gabe whined, “Jesus, don’t look at me like that.”

“Fourteen.” Dean growled, “Four-teen.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Stop. It.”

Gabe stood and took Sam’s hand. Cas remembered the first physical contact. It was fun to watch the electricity consume them. 

“Wow.” Sam hissed and turned to Dean, “Was this… is this what it was like? Is like?” 

Cas smiled and Dean grinned, “Welcome to the dark side little brother.”

“Okay, I’m ready to change if you are?” Gabe asked Sam, his eyes were all for the young Omega.

Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah okay.”

Cas watched them change, their wolves were almost the same size. Gabe’s was blond, a bright platinum with brown eyes. Sam’s became a jet black wolf with grey streaks down his right flank. They howled, circled each other, scent marked and then turned back. 

“Holy shit.” Gabe hissed as he dragged Sam into his arms. 

Sam buried his face into Gabe’s black shirt.

“Sammy…” Dean stood and Gabe glared at him. 

Cas placed a delicate hand on his mate’s shoulder, “Hey, babe… give them a minute.”

"You're calling me babe now huh?"

"...Apparently." Cas mirrored Dean's earlier answer and he relaxed a fraction.

Sam's shoulders were shuddering as he sobbed into Gabriel’s shoulder. The Alpha rubbed his Omegas back as he released years of doubt and frustration. Cas pulled Dean to the other side of the room. 

“Hey.” Cas said as he stroked Dean’s face and pulled him into a hug, “He’s just relieved… he’s not alone anymore.”

“He had me-”

Cas pulled back and kissed him lightly, “It’s not the same, you know that.”

The nod was shallow but Cas could feel his tension ebb away. Sam cried for a few minutes before he looked up at his new mate. Gabe wiped a tear from his flushed cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

“FOURTEEN.” Dean hissed. 

Cas laughed and so did Sam. Gabe frowned and replied, “Sorry boss, it’s just comfort, I swear, I don’t have the urge to… you know…”

“TMI Gabe. Just keep it that way until he’s… nope, I’m not even finishing that sentence.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand as they all resumed their seats. 

Sam curled up with his hand in Gabe’s, head on his shoulder. Cas and Dean were sat together, hands linked, relaxing back in the smaller couch. Cas hadn’t been in this room before and he took it in now everything was becoming more relaxed. 

Wooden walls were a standard in every room in the house and here it was no different. Family pictures took up one side, floor to ceiling. They were the relaxed snapshots of everyday life unlike in the formal lounge. The ceilings in here were high and iron chandeliers hung low but they were not shedding the light in the room. That came from laps that littered the tables next to them. The dark brown leather couch had cord cushions which made it feel warm and expensive. The rug was a deerskin, very apt Cas thought. The log fire roared and it felt safe and warm. 

“Have you messaged Bobby?” Cas asked Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened, “I was just thinking I should.”

“We’re not going to be able to hear each other's thoughts right, that would be too weird.”

Shrugging Dean kissed his cheek, “Who knows gorgeous, maybe?”

Sam and Gabe started talking amongst themselves as Dean picked up his phone.

“I’m going to call, we need the jet prepped like yesterday.”

Sam coughed and asked, “You’re really leaving?”

“We have to Sammy.” Cas replied, “We’re not sure how John will take it.”

“Will your parents be okay?”

Cas cringed, “Mom will be pissed I kept it from her, it’s why I didn’t want them to come here. As soon as I walk into the room with Dean she’ll know. I forgot how well she knows me, she would have known before the mating bond was completed.”

The phone rang and Bobby picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey Uncle B, can you come to us were in the lounge?”

“Sure, be there in five.”

Bobby was there in two. The older man walked in and he tried to hide his shock and failed.

“So this is new and wow, you guys are glowing like the sun.”

“Who?” Dean asked.

“All of you.” Bobby frowned, “Power, so much power and Sam yours is tainted with his as bad as Cas and Dean’s”

“They’re mates.” Cas smiled, “Can you protect them? We need to leave, that trip home is more necessary than ever.”

Bobby frowned, “You don’t say…” He paused and seemed to consider his thoughts, “I think you should take them with you.”

“What?” They all said together.

“I can’t just leave, My Mom will go nuclear. She hates the East… she left for reasons.”

“I don’t care. Your life could be in danger. I need you all somewhere safe.”

Cas frowned, “Why would they be in danger?” 

“You can’t smell it can you?” Bobby sat on the arm of the chair, “You two smell like family.”

The older Alpha waved his hand between Gabe and Cas. 

“You’re not making any sense Uncle B.” Sam prompted.

“Cas and Gabriel." He watched them nod, “You smell like siblings maybe?” Bobby moved from one to the other and then back again, “Yep, siblings.”

The room fell silent. 

“You know what that is?” Gabe started, “That’s insane.”

“No.” Cas whispered, “It’s not, my parents used a surrogate, Mom is a beta, they used her DNA though, so I’m biologically hers.” 

“It’s not possible… that means they would be from the same litter right. Then they would all belong to the Alpha family, to Cas’ Dad and Mom?” Dean asked. 

Bobby nodded, “There could be some overlap theoretically but, Cas when were you born, date and year?”

Cas told him and Gabe paled. 

“Gabriel?” Bobby asked.

“Same.” It was barely a sound.

“No.” Dean added, “Because that would mean-”

“Twins… we’re twins.” Cas breathed out as he started to shake. Shock hit, he had a brother, fuck.

“I’m mated to your brother?” Sam asked. 

They nodded.

“You’re mated to mine, I like the symmetry.” 

Trust Sam to find a silver lining.

Bobby looked at Cas, “Your father needs to know he has another heir. John will smell the familial bond and I worry he may overreact at both of his sons being mated to Eastern heirs.”

“Yeah… I get it. We get it.” Dean replied, “Prep the jet. Gabe, you can buy new stuff in New York. Sammy, go pack, take Gabe. Cas, you’re with me. Pack only what you need.”

Bobby smiled, “Hurry boys, you need to be on that jet in the next few hours before your folks realise you're gone. I’ll explain everything, be prepared to get a call from them, and angry call or twelve.”

“Yeah, I am not looking forward to that,” Dean growled as he stood. 

Cas took out his phone which had been returned to the house with his stuff after the fight. Dialling his folks with shaking hands he took a deep breath. Charles picked up after one ring.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Cas, you okay?” 

“Yeah, just letting you know I’m flying out on the Winchesters jet in a few hours. I’m coming home.”

“So soon, is everything alright?”

Cas sighed, “I have some things to tell you, oh and I’m bringing some friends. I’ll explain when we arrive.”

“Very cryptic Castiel, I’m not sure I like it.”

“I know, just… trust me, you’ll understand.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you there.”

“See you soon Dad, love you.”

Charles smiled, Cas could hear it, “Love you too Son.”

Gabe and Sam went to pack. Cas moved to follow Dean up the stairs as he replaced his phone. Dean pushed into his room and Cas opened his own door. Throwing stuff into his cases he moved swiftly and thoroughly. Dean grabbed a holdalls worth of stuff but Cas had two suitcases to repack. 

“Hey, I’ll help.”

Cas smiled and directed him to the stuff in the draws.

“Just throw it in, I’ll cry about the creases when I get home.”

Dean laughed and moved over to nuzzle him, “This is so fucked up, I hate leaving like this.”

“I know, I don’t want to make your Dad angrier but-”

“But we don’t know how he’ll be.”

Cas sighed, “Right.”

Dean moved over and wrapped himself around Cas. 

”It's not worth the risk. I couldn’t… I’d kill him if he hurt you and I think that would kill a part of me.”

“If anything happened to you, Dean… I can’t… I won’t risk us and I won't risk your bother… oh, my gods… or mine.”

It really hit him then, “I have a brother… I have a twin.”

Dean steadied him as he swayed, “Yeah, I won’t even start on how crazy that is.” 

“My Dad… My Mom… They’re going to freak,” Cas whispered.

“Yeah… on all levels.” Dean kissed him lightly, "Come on, we need to go.” 

They were ready and in the hall waiting for Bobby in five minutes. Sam and Gabriel were already there, Sam had packed really light. 

“My parents-” Cas cringed glancing at Gabe, “-will sort everything out, don’t worry if you’ve forgotten anything.”

“Guys.” Sam started, “I know I’m all mated and whatever and you have my back but, er… my problem still exists.”

Cas looked at Dean who frowned and replied, “Fuck… yeah… maybe it’ll be okay? The plane will be piloted by Beta’s. Bobby said B is driving us to the airfield, there won't be anyone there but necessary staff… we should be fine.”

Gabe turned to Sam and slid his fingers over his jaw, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever.”

“We can deal with the rest on the other side,” Cas added. They had no choice, the risk of staying was too high. 

“Are you boys ready?” Bobby said as he emerged from the kitchen. 

They all nodded. 

“The car is waiting, be safe. Call me when you’re settled and I’ll explain to them what’s happening.”

Cas’ stomach was in knots… this really could start a war. No, it would be fine… it would… hopefully.

“Okay.” Dean sighed as he took Cas’ hand, “Let’s do this thing.”

Yeah… lets. 

They climbed into the SUV and Cas snuggled into Dean. This was worth it, it would all be worth it in the end. 

Dean rubbed his arm which draped across his shoulders and smiled. They were all distracted. Between mating, new siblings and emergency evacuations, oh the beating, can't forget that, yeah, it had been a hell of a long day. Shit, it had been a long fucking week. This is not how Cas would choose to go home. 

In a normal situation, courting would involve a formal meeting of parents but this was anything but normal. Gabe… what the hell was he going to do with that and how were his parents going to react? There were so many unknowns. To think his biggest issue last week had been annoyance missing sports while he was away. Yeah, those were the days.

The drive to the airfield was silent. Everyone was on edge and Balthazar could clearly sense it, he drove and didn’t even say hi. There was a growing feeling of urgency. 

Michael knew and while it would take some time for the rumour to spread to Dean’s folks, it would. Oh yeah, it would. Cas thought through everything again, did they really have to leave? Maybe John would be okay with it? He ran through the scenarios, best case John accepted it without issue. How likely was that? The guy did talks on Bloodlines, how important it was for strong Alphas to breed. 

“Do you think we’re making the right decision?” Cas whispered to Dean. 

Dean glanced at him, “Why don’t you?”

“I just… what if we’re making it worse? What if he’d be okay with it? He loves you and Sammy, would it really be that bad?”

“Yeah…” Dean turned in his seat and gazed at Cas, “My Dad, he’s amazing, really he is. With Sam and me he’s like goo but you have no idea how weird he is about defects. Like he is okay with Sam because even with the Omega thing he’s still Alpha, he can hold his own with Dad. I think because there’s nothing ‘wrong’ with me and I’m everything he wants he can accept Sammy and love him. It doesn’t mess with his worldview. Don’t get me wrong he’s trying to stop the killing but I think that’s only because of Sam. Dad wants to show Sammy he’s a good person but honestly Cas, I don’t think he believes it’s the right thing.”

Cas was shocked.

“You mean, Sam is his exception but if Sammy had been born Alpha, ‘normal’ then you think he’d still support the culling?”

Dean considered it and nodded, “Yeah, I really do.”

They glanced at Sam who had fallen asleep on Gabe’s shoulder. Shit, like super shit. 

“And Cas, I’d be seriously worried about him hurting you all. Not just you for making me ‘abnormal’” he smiled, “But Sammy for mating an Easterner. One mated to someone in his pack is fine but two? Mated to his sons? I love my Dad babe but his liberal streak is this wide.” 

Dean’s fingers were an inch apart and Cas shuddered. 

“He hides his hate well, he was really pleasant with me,” Cas said into Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem to bother him until it does and then he’s… scary. Like when you met him it was fine because you look normal, you didn’t say anything too radical. He allows the climbing because he sees it as matching the Cat’s and their skills. He thinks anything they can do, we can do.” Dean sighed, “Honestly he loves us but everything he does has an ulterior motive. Everything is geared towards keeping the pack on top. We’re strong but Dad has selective acceptance and I think all this, it’ll be too much. It’s not worth the risk, don’t be fooled by his soft side Cas, he cultivates it. Dad thrives on keeping people on their toes.”

Cas shuddered, “Okay… okay…”

They travelled the rest of the way in silence until a thought occurred to Cas.

“Dean, do you think Gabriel’s parents will be in danger?”

“What?” Gabe whispered over Sam’s sleeping form.

With wide eyes, Dean turned to Gabe, ”Call your folks and tell them to leave. Tell them to get somewhere safe Gabe.”

The Alpha pulled out his phone and dialled without another word. Clearly, he'd been listening to the conversation.

“Mom?”

“Gabriel? Are you still at the party?”

“One second Mom.” Gabe looked at them, “What am I supposed to say?” 

Dean took the phone, “Mrs Trickler? It’s Dean Winchester, the Alphas son.”

“Dean? What…”

“Listen carefully, you and your husband have to leave and go somewhere safe. This is not a prank, something has happened, I can’t say what but you have to listen to me. We know Gabe is the son of the Eastern Alpha Charles Novak, we know he’s a twin-”

“That is ludicrous-”

Growling, Dean continued, “You can lie to me all you like but you should listen. I am telling you, something huge is about to happen and you’re in danger. Gabriel is fine but you need to go, you’ll know when it’s safe.”

Gabe took the phone back.

“Mom, I know you want to explain- No. I’m fine, pissed but fine- Mom-stop, just get out of there, John will be on the warpath you need to go somewhere safe. Please listen to me.”

“Fine Gabriel, fine but we need to talk.”

Gabe growled, “I will when I’m ready. You lied to me. I’m not discussing it now, bye Mom, I love you both.”

Cas watched him hang up. Gabe was furious, rightly so. 

The private airfield was dark except for the necessity of lighting. Cas and Dean stepped out of the car first and Balthazar helped with their luggage. Gabe woke Sam and they all travelled to the small jet on foot. The pilot was in the cabin. Cas stepped onto the plane after Sam and froze.

“Dean.” He stopped dead with his jaw on the floor. Dean paused in confusion but joined Cas in staring. Sam was chatting to the pilot who was an Alpha like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“What the...?” Dean cursed. “Sammy?”

Sam was already walking away and taking his seat.

“Mr Winchester, I didn’t know your brother was an Alpha, nice kid.” Captain Johnson said as he moved back to the cockpit.

“A what?” 

Cas frowned and moved into the craft. The seats were in pairs and Cas sat on the isle frowning at Sam. Gabe approached and looked at him as if he was mad.

“What’s eating you?”

As he stared Cas tried to see Sammy’s power level. It was Omega but not. 

“Sam?” Cas asked, “Have you met the pilot before?”

“No Cas, why?”

“He’s an Alpha.”

Sam paled, “Is that what that smell was?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah.”

“Sammy, how… I don’t understand.”

“Let’s just add it to the ever-growing list of shit we don’t understand shall we?” Gabe added. 

The seat was warm from the heaters and Cas relaxed back, “Wait, what if Gabe’s doing what we do, with the healing thing?”

“You mean their souls are basically one so Sammy is both Omega and Alpha?”

“Yeah.” 

Dean rubbed his fingers hard over his brow, “Why the fuck not? It’s not the weirdest shit to happen this week.”

Sam moved to the edge of his seat, “So I’m normal now?”

Cas smiled, “Yeah, kind of.”

“You’ll never be normal little bro.” Dean grinned.

“Ha fucking ha Dean.”

It broke the tension and they relaxed as Balthazar got on the plane and closed the door.

“B, you don’t need to come, we’ll be fine,” Dean said as the Beta locked everything up tight. 

Balthazar ignored the comment for a moment and crossed to the door to the cockpit. He was in there for a second and then walked over to them as the engines kicked in. The handsome man rolled his shoulders and sighed. Cas tensed, what was happening? 

“I know you boys have had a fuckton of surprises this week and I’m sorry to add to it, really. I always liked you guys but needs must.” The tension in the space bumped up several notches as Balthazar turned to Cas.

“Castiel, I’m Agent Balthazar Graham from Section Eight, I’m here for your protection.”

“I’m sorry… what?” Dean hissed.

Sam laughed, “ern, no, You’re a chef.”

Balthazar took the seat that faced Cas as Dean continued to stare blankly at his now ex-chef.

“Section 8 is highly classified and black ops…” Cas whispered he felt sick. Would the world let him recover for a second? For fuck's sake.

“That’s correct, I’ve been undercover at the Winchesters for a long time.” 

Dean growled, “Undercover?”

“Dean…” Cas watched his mate, anger, so much anger, “Please… let just hear him out.”

Green eyes narrowed at him, “Hear him out. Are you serious? We had a god's damn spy living in our home! For two decades!”

“I understand that you’re upset Dean but it’s not going to help.”

Gabe laughed, “Are you joking? That’s his default setting. Get mad, pound it, get more mad.”

“Gabe… not helping.” Sam whispered.

“No Gabe, not helping.” Dean hissed, “Explain now.”

Balthazar glanced at Cas who nodded and that seem to infuriate Dean further. 

“I was sent as a sleeper. Wait, watch, report in.”

“Hang on, so my dad knew about Sam this whole time?” Cas grabbed on to that with both hands.

Balthazar considered it, “Yes, I would assume so.” 

The craft started its ascent and Cas felt like he was in a dream. What the hell? 

“I need to have a serious word with my father,” Cas growled.

“So it was all lies?” Dean spat.

Balthazar frowned, “No, I like you, boys. You make John better but my job was a cover, so on that front yes.”

Dean sat back and folded his arms like a petulant angry child. Cas got it, he really did. It’s like all the adults are around them wore masks. Mask's they’d been cultivating and wearing their whole lives. No one was telling them the truth, versions of it as it suited them and it shook Cas to his core. Who did you trust when you couldn’t trust the people you loved the most? 

“Dean?” Cas turned to him, suddenly very afraid, “We’re in this together right?”

His mate was shocked out of his mood for a second by Cas’ strangled tone. 

“Always babe, always.”

Cas let out a slow breath and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Good because I need you.”

“I need you to Cas.”


	11. DEAN: Let's make an entrance

Dean was so fucking tired of the lies. Cas looked at him with huge sad eyes and he wanted to punch something. 

“Babe, we’re forever right? You know that?”

Cas smiled, “Yeah, all this, you know? I thought I could deal with anything but honestly, I’m struggling a little here.”

Dean felt relieved at the admission, “Me too, I swear the punches just keep coming and I’m tired. So god's damn tired.”

“I’m sorry to have contributed to your stress,” Balthazar added. 

Dean glared at him and then Cas said something amazing.

“We’re mated Balthazar, you can see that right?”

B frowned, “Yes.”

“Then as the heir of the East, you will treat Dean as my equal right?” 

B paused and then nodded.

“Good, also is your loyalty to me or my father?”

Balthazar smiled, “Technically too the current ruler, but I know my history. If it is going to repeat, my people and I will be on your side. Even against your father.”

Dean’s eyes went wide; B had, pretty much, committed treason right there. 

“Good, we need people we can trust,” Cas replied, firmly. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Now… I have a brother I need to speak too.” Cas addressed their new ally, “Would you mind giving us some space?”

“Of course sir.”

Dean was a little in awe, commander Cas was hot. His mate urged Sam and Gabe over to sit across from them. The plane levelled out and Dean decided to get drinks and snacks. As he returned to his seat the atmosphere became a little tense.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Gabe asked. It was unlike him to be so open and vulnerable but this was new territory for them all.

Cas smiled, “Yes, they’ll love you. I know you have a Mom and Dad but if you could give them a chance I’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure Cas. This whole thing is a little crazy town but yeah.” 

“Cool.”

“I don’t know how she kept it from them… wouldn’t there be scans and stuff?” Cas asked the room. 

Balthazar interrupted them, “I may have an answer for that.” 

Four curious heads turned as he sat on the opposite side.

“She would have been paid very well, a few backhanders in the right place and no one would have been any wiser. That's just one possibility.”

“There are still some things that don't sit right with me but it’s better to see what my folks say,” Cas added. 

Dean nodded, nothing sat right with him lately. This whole thing was a rabbit hole. He had a bad feeling that wonderland would be a pleasant vacation compared to what was in store. This whole day had been a bag of insane followed with a generous sprinkle of 'what the holy fuckballs'. If he hadn’t lived it then he wouldn’t believe it. There was a healthy level of numb coursing through his bloodstream; it was probably for the best. 

“Sammy? How are you doing?” Dean asked his brother. Sammy had his head on Gabe’s shoulder. Yup, still weird but also nice, he was glad Sam had someone. 

The smile that touched his young lips was tight and exhausted, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just need to sleep and I’m worried about Mom.”

“Me too but Bobby has her back.” 

“She’ll be okay,” Cas added.

There was an undertone, a hope, a wish because they didn’t know if she would be okay. Surety was not something they had in abundance.

The rest of the journey was pleasant conversations and worrying about the future. Annoyingly the future came all too soon and they were touching down in New York. It felt like they'd had no time to prepare and Dean wished they could simply stay on the plane forever. 

"I didn't freak out."

Cas looked at him as they prepared to leave the craft.

"What?"

"I, err maybe a little afraid of flying."

Cas frowned, "You seem okay to me."

"Yeah and that the weirdest shit, usually I'm terrified"

"Hmmm, the bond maybe?" 

Dean smiled, "That's awesome, seriously." 

“I'm happy that you're happy, babe. Right.” Cas whispered, “This is it.”

The urgency returned. Dean turned to his mate taking his hand, “Are we going to be dramatic?”

“You mean like this?” He lifted their joined hands.

“Yup.” 

Cas shrugged, “They’ll know anyway, one sniff and they’ll see it. I won’t make them think I’m ashamed of you.”

Dean felt all the warm fuzzies, “Cool, I love you too babe.”

The grin on Cas’ face was worth saying those three little words. Dean glanced at the other couple who nodded, yup ready as any of them would be. 

Balthazar left the plane first because apparently, that's what spy’s/protection did. He was still pissed about that. The anger was on slow burn and he wrapped it around him like a comfort blanket. Anger was good. Cas smiled as if he understood and then they exited the plane onto the tarmac.

Bella and Charles Novak stood with their hands clasped. Instead of waiting by the plane they were warm inside the VIP arrivals lounge. 

Dean was surprised, Charles looked young, not a day older than thirty. Though like Bobby, he was probably double that and the same with Bella, she looked twenty. The Alpha of the East sported a very expensive pair of chinos and a tight fitted shirt. The blue enticed the same shade from his grey eyes. Bella’s long chocolate brown hair curled artfully over her slight shoulders. Her pantsuit was all modern business with a runway twist and she had makeup on but it was artful. So subtle you would assume she was naturally flawless. The couple smiled and then frowned as Cas and Dean approached. The frown turned into shock as they entered the large glass doors with Balthazar at the fore. 

“Sir.” Balthazar nodded.

“Agent, I assume something went array?”

“As always sir, you are perceptive.”

Charles turned to them. Dean could see Bella was desperate to hug Cas but didn’t know how to deal with the obvious mating issue. 

“Mom. Dad. This is Dean Winchester, Alpha heir to the Southern Pack and my mate.”

Oh yeah, all the drama.

“I think you have some explaining to do Castiel,” Charles said and the words were devoid of emotion. Cas cringed and Dean pulled him closer. 

“This is Sam Winchester and Gabriel Trickler, they’re mated and require our protection,” Cas added trying to remain formal and strong. 

Charles froze as Gabe entered the room from the tarmac.

“That’s… that's not possible.” 

Cas’ mom fell to her knees, her hand clasped over her mouth, eyes wide.

“Mom!” Cas yelled and crossed over to her. His love lowered to kneeling close to his Mom on the floor. They hugged and it was like a damn broke. 

“My baby… he’s alive…” Bella said and then promptly passed out. 

The journey to the three-floor penthouse apartment was tense. Cas and Dean rode in a car with Sam and Gabe. Charles and Bella were in the other. Dean assumed it was deliberate because Charles needed to discuss things with Balthazar. It would be what he'd have done. Cas was annoyed, he’d wanted to explain but Dean reassured him that Balthazar would get the bulk out of the way. The spy would take the initial stress which meant less for them and that could only be a good thing. 

The penthouse was on the Upper East Side, which was not a surprise. Anyone who was anyone lived here. This was their second home, the other was in the Hamptons. Cas let him know that as they walked through the stunning lobby and into the private elevator. 

Cas relaxed as soon as they pushed through the front door. Bella and Charles sat on the huge modern couch that sat cobalt blue in a sea of pure white. Cas' Mom seemed better, still in shock but awake. The floor to ceiling windows showed the city at night and it was amazing. Dean stared for several seconds while it sunk in. He was in New York, in the Alphas home, in Cas' home… shit. 

“Balthazar has explained some of it but Castiel, come, sit and tell us the rest.”

Bella watched Gabriel as if he would explode or vanish any second. Dean could see it was part wonder and part almost hysterical fear. Charles wrapped his arm securely around his wife as they all took a seat on the L shaped sofa. It was comfier than it looked and Dean automatically closed the space between him and Cas. Charles recapped what Balthazar knew and Cas filled in the rest. Once the tale was done silence permeated the apartment until Bella broke it.

“They told us you’d died. We should have checked, we should have seen the body but I, we couldn't it was too hard...” 

They all realised she was speaking to Gabriel at the same time he did. 

"Bell, it's okay," Charles reassured her.

She stood and paced to the huge windows, and hissed "No! It's not. We should have checked! They took our baby Charles!"

Cas' Dad was in pain, it was a flicker in his eyes and then gone. The guy was good, maybe better than his dad. The Alpha stood and went to his wife. The tender rub of his hand across her shoulder had Dean respecting the man. Most Alphas simply commanded their wives to stop, not Charles Novak. Bella turned into his shoulder and took a few deep steadying breaths. Then they returned to the sofa.

They sat touching as Bella addressed her newly found son.

"Did you... did they treat you well?" She whispered.

Gabe stared, his eyes wide, "Mostly, Mom-"

Bella cringed and took another deep breath, "Sorry... I, this is hard."

Gabe nodded, "They can be tough but they didn't beat me or anything."

The Novaks smiled tightly and Bella replied, "Good... good I'm glad. How do you feel?"

Gabe sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, “I, err just found out… so I’m still trying to get it, to understand.”

“Did you say your name was Gabe?”

“Gabriel, Mom” Cas whispered. 

Dean knew as did Cas did that Gabe was freaking out under the pressure. The Alpha he wasn't used to being this involved with Alpha families of this level. It was ironic that he was from one. With the revelations and the mating, it was all getting a little much for them all.

“Gabriel.” She whispered in return as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Sam is his mate,” Dean added.

Charles nodded at Dean, “Yes, I didn't know that was possible before sixteen. He’s a minor so you boys have dumped a whole lot of problems at our door this evening. You realise this could cause a war?”

Cas nodded, "John can be difficult, we needed a safe place."

Dean smirked, "My Dad can be unpredictable and violent, I wasn't risking Castiel or my brother."

Charles really looked at Dean then like he was seeing him for the first time. Charles stood and moved closer to him, Dean stood in response. 

"I should formally welcome you into my home, I apologise. The details were lost in our shock."

Dean smiled and made eye contact, hard.

"It's understandable. Dean Winchester, I love your son."

Cas baulked, Dean could see him out of the corner of his eye.

Charles grinned, the first genuinely surprised emotion Dean had seen on him. 

"So do I." 

They postured for a very long minute and eventually, Dean broke the eye contact.

Charles grasped his shoulder, "You're very strong, I approve."

Some of the tension left Cas as Dean took his seat. Taking Cas' hand Dean smiled but he didn't get one back.

“Dad, you knew I had a twin?” Cas asked as anger bubbled under his skin. Dean could almost feel it and clasped Cas fingers. 

Bella and Charles glanced at each other and Bella answered, “We didn’t think it would be prudent to tell you. I’m sorry Cassy.”

A laugh pushed through Dean’s lips, he couldn’t help it. The tension was too much. As Cas frowned at him Dean laughed harder. 

“Cassy?”

It took a second but Cas’ stoic facade broke and suddenly they were both laughing until their ribs hurt. Sometimes it was laugh or cry. Once they settled Cas went back to exhausted. 

“I’m done," he said, “we need to sleep and deal with this tomorrow.”

Charles frowned but nodded, “Of course. The guest suite is ready for your friends.”

As he stood, that's when Dean saw who Cas would become as Alpha of a pack. Sure, he’d seen Cas be strong and powerful in the last few days but this was different. This was unwavering, a command and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“Dean will be with me,” Cas replied.

‘Mate.’ The wolf roared as Dean’s cock grew hard in his pants. Cas glanced at him and then walked in the direction of the staircase. Hell yeah.

"Of course," Charles replied. Dean could see pride mixed with annoyance, he'd seen that expression on his own father more than once.

Gabe and Sam followed but then Bella stopped them.

“Gabriel?” She asked standing then closing the gap.

He nodded and stood in front of Sam unconsciously protective or maybe consciously knowing Gabe.

“Can I… I don’t want it to be strange, I know… that you don’t know me…”

She didn’t get to finish the sentence because Gabe closed the gap and wrapped the broken woman in his arms. He caught her as she sagged and seemed blissful breathing in her scent. Yeah, family was something else and Dean smiled. Once their moment ended they all walked upstairs together. 

Gabe and Sam bid them goodnight and Dean managed to refrain from issuing another warning. He had to trust that Gabriel felt for Sam as he did for Cas and that he would keep him safe. 

They entered the bedroom and a wave of need flowed through Dean. Cas sat on his bed Dean didn't miss a beat. He pushed Cas back on the enormous queen mattress and kissed him, hard. The days of frustration crashed down and he was done. He was so done with the teasing and he waiting, he wanted Cas naked, now. 

Cas growled and pushed back. How did two Alphas fuck when they were mated? Dean rolled back as Cas took position over him and smiled. Actually, he was surprisingly okay with this.

“Fuck me.” He whispered into Cas’ ear and he shuddered. 

The growl was low and sexy as all hell. Cas tore Dean’s t-shirt down the middle, the material ripped like paper under the Alpha's strength. Cas followed the tear with kisses and licked down his hard chest and abs. Oh, holy shit that was good. The jeans were next, damn he cursed in his mind, he'd liked those jeans. Cas hulked out on his own clothes and a mess of shredded material floated down to his carpeted floor. 

Cas naked, his brain tried to process. 

Cas was naked. 

It was the most magnificent thing he’d ever seen in his life. The Alpha was all hard, toned, gorgeousness with tanned skin to finish. Dean's gaze was drawn down between sexy muscled legs and he salivated. Oh, gods, he wanted that inside his ass so bad. Desperation pulsed like a demon in his chest, he wanted Cas to take him. 

The hard, throbbing cock hung inches from Cas’ stomach. What caught Dean's eye was the trickle of pre-cum leaking from the head, the urge to lick it was overwhelming. Dean wanted to drown in him, to be completely at Castiel mercy. The realisation was a pleasant shock. Cas kissed him like a slap into another dimension. It held a raw passion, one that took you and couldn’t be contained only channelled.

Cas wrapped himself around Dean. The closer they became, the more Dean knew something amazing was happening. 

Cas’ cock rubbed against his and Dean whined, "Please, we can play another time. Just take me, I need you.”

He sounded like a pathetic little Omega and for a moment he wondered it would turn Cas off. Instead, it only seemed to make him harder. Growling, Cas leaned over the bed for his lube and then in a second his slick fingers were pushing at Dean's hole.

“Oh God’s Cas… fuck…” Dean groaned as a finger slid inside his tight hole. 

Cas was kneeling between his thighs which were tense with need. Ocean blue eyes focused on Deans as he felt a second long, thick finger push at him. 

“Relax gorgeous, anyone would think you hadn’t done this before.”

When Dean didn’t say anything Cas froze and pulled his fingers out slowly. 

“Dean, please tell me you’ve been… that you’ve bottomed before.”

The ceiling became super interesting and he shrugged, “Does it matter?”

Cas growled but it ended up a whine, “Yes. Yes, it does matter you gorgeous, infuriating pain.”

“Cas if you don’t make love to me I swear I’ll explode, so do what you have to. Go slow, take your time I don't care but I need this.” Dean wrapped his hand firmly around Cas’ slowly softening cock, “-Inside me, now.”

As Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head he smiled softly, “Fine.”

Dean grinned and Cas returned it, “but you have to tell me if you need to stop okay?”

“Sure.” 

“Dean” Cas growled.

“Cas”

“Dean!”

“Cas, fuck me… now.”

The Alphas control went out of the window and Dean’s felt Cas’ cock get hard again in his hand. 

“Lie back.” Cas whispered, “I want to watch your face as I open you up.”

Dean shuddered, his toes curling with how amazing that sounded. Cas realised he liked the dirty talk. 

As thick fingers pushed inside slowly Cas added, “I want to see every flicker of expression. I want to watch you as my fingers loosen your ass. I want to see you tremble as I slide my big, hard cock inside you.”

There were no words. No thoughts other than of Cas’ dick entering him, he’d never wanted anything so bad in his life. As his back arched from the comforter his entire body clenched including his ass. Cas moaned, biting his lower lip as he shuddered. Stroking his own cock, Cas teased his fingers over Dean’s. Bucking again, Dean growled, forcing past his teeth with a hiss. Fuck, just fuck. 

Those gorgeous fingers worked him open and then a third slid in.

“Cas… oh …yes.”

“Can you feel this?” His love asked as he stroked something deep inside him. It must be what heaven felt like, yep he was pretty sure. 

“Ahhh, oh fuck Cas… holy… gods.”

Cas grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Those fingers moved inside him slowly and Cas was honest about the watching. It was an examination of his face. Cas seemed to be memorising every moan and twitch as he moved inside Dean's ass. 

A few minutes of Dean's pathetic whimpers and clenching hole was the limit of Cas' restraint. His hole gripped tight around Cas' fingers as he pulled out gradually. Dean watched with pained concentration as Cas lined his well lubricated with his entrance. Desperate, submissive noises escaped him and Cas shook then grabbed Dean’s cock. 

“Please Dean, I won’t last if you keep making those noises… I can barely control myself.” 

The words were breathless and pained in the best way.

Dean knew his eyes were a little wide and glassy with lust. It didn’t seem to help because Cas hissed and squeezed his dick. he’d never been so hard or ready to cum in his life. Cas growled and started to work his near purple, throbbing head inside Dean’s hole. 

“Babe…. Oh, fuck…” Dean whispered as an inch slid in. Cas paused to let him adjust but Dean liked the uncomfortable pressure.

“More.”

Cas frowned and pushed in slowly.

“More…” he whimpered and Cas obliged slowly. 

Dean became frustrated and looked up at his love, “Cas, I like it, I like the pain. Can’t you feel it?”

Cas was panting, the level of control to stop himself obeying his senses was immense. Sometimes their human side could be detrimental. Dean could feel it, he could feel a shadow of what Cas was feeling and it was insane. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean smiled, “That's a lie, you know I want it. Now take what you want like an Alpha. You are still an Alpha right?”

That was both the best and worse thing he could have said.

A spike of hurt flowed through Cas and then anger. Once they passed, lust consumed his mate and need, need to take him. There was a need to own him like meat, like property. Dean could feel the power and smell Cas' want to take him. It was all wrapped in Cas’ naturally delicious scent and made him feel like every nerve was on fire. 

Dean gasped as eight thick inches forced deep inside him in one smooth motion. Cas’ Alpha strength meant there was little to no resistance. Yeah, it hurt but the pleasure took the edge off. As Cas’ head rubbed over that magic bundle of nerves Dean came. He came all over his own stomach, begging and twitching for Cas to fuck him. The white sticky mess ran over his skin and Cas ran his finger in it. 

Dean’s dick throbbed as he writhed his release. Bliss, pure bliss as Cas stilled inside him. Dean felt so full, so euphoric, his heart raced as he moaned Cas' name.

Cas released him and started to fuck his ass hard. The move was practised and firm. His love didn’t hesitate, he simply took him. The orgasm rolled through Dean's trembling form over and over as Cas took his pleasure out on Dean’s tight hole. Every inch was hot, hard bliss. Three rough strokes layer and Cas growled his release. 

The following kiss was a desperate mash of skin and teeth as Cas bucked his pleasure into Dean. His hole clenched and milked the thick cock as his mate mumbled whining plea’s for it to never end.

Then it all clicked into place, they thought their mating had been completed but they were wrong. The force of their power merging was a tsunami which shook them to the core. It was like being hit by lightning and drowning in a warm river at the same time. They were left panting for air, gasping and writing in the aftermath. 

Cas twitched and shuddered on Dean’s chest and Dean could feel him. Not only physically but his emotions, panic, fear and the lingering bliss of their lovemaking. 

“It’s okay Cas.” Dean whispered, “We’re okay.” 

Cas glanced up, “I can feel your emotions…”

“Yeah… I- it’s weird.” Dean smiled. 

“Is that it? Do you think we’re bonded all the way now?” 

Dean considered it and nodded, “Yeah I think so.”

The bang on the door startled them both. 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam yelled, “Are you okay? What the hell was that?”

“We’re fine!” Dean yelled in reply.

They frowned at each other and Cas grabbed two robes from his bathroom. Dean was going to question that later, two robes, really? His wolf grumbled and Dean froze. Using his internal voice he prodded it, the wolf soul was not happy. 

‘Sleepy, go away.’

“Holy fuck.” 

Cas turned, “Dean? What was that?”

“You felt that?”

“My wolf did and he… I think he spoke to me… am I going insane?”

“Er, only if I am.”

Cas opened the door to Sam, “Hey.”

Sam scowled, “Don’t hey me, what was that? It felt like a power surge.” Gabe stood stoically at his back.

“Err, we finished the mating,” Dean said with a smile and watched Sam’s eye widen.

“Ew… just, forget it. I’m glad you're okay, come on Gabe.”

Gabriel chuckled, shrugged at them and followed his mate. 

The door closed softly and Dean turned to Cas, “Two robes huh?”

Cas laughed, “There were people before you, get over it.”

“Nope, I refuse to believe it.”

“Dean…” Cas smiled, “I love you.”

Dean grinned and wrapped Cas in a hug, the dark grey robes were soft against his skin. This was amazing, he felt amazing. 

“So...” Dean started as he curled back up on Cas’ bed, “This is your room?”

Cas glanced around, “Yeah, well, one of them.” 

The space was very Cas, all neutral browns and grey walls. The furniture was a huge contrast to the rest of the house. It was hand carved in darkly stained oaks; Dean stood and walked over to a stunning dresser. It was at least as long as he was tall and the clean, confident lines spoke of a perfected skill. Cas had a natural talent. Dean had learnt from his Mom how to recognise good work and this; this was like someone had made love to a tree. This was pure art. Dean looked over at Cas who lounged elegantly on the bed. His dishevelled near black hair fell to one side and it took Dean’s breath away. How was this beautiful man his? 

“You made this?” Dean asked knowing he had; he could smell Cas in the varnish.

Cas nodded and smiled.

“It’s… Cas it’s amazing.”

The Alpha blushed and it was the cutest fucking thing Dean had ever seen. He was on the bed and kissing his love in a heartbeat, their lips crushed together in a frenzy of passion. 

Dean pulled away panting hard, “We should sleep…”

Cas nodded and they stared at each other for several seconds. The second kiss was softer; he could see in those blue eyes that his love was exhausted. Dean could feel it in his bones as if it was his own exhaustion.

‘Mate, sleep… now.’ His wolf growled and Dean agreed. 

“Wolf says you should sleep and I agree, no matter how badly I want you.” 

Cas yawned and that did it, Dean pulled the comforter back and urged Cas to climb in. They snuggled together under the chocolate silk sheets and Dean wrapped Cas in his arms. Whatever tomorrow held, whatever drama or pain, tonight they had each other. Tonight they could be in this moment and nothing could hurt them. 

The dream was a terrifying blur. 

Bodies littered the ground. The sound of blood and death surrounded him. People in both wolf and human form lay dead or decaying on the wet soil. Dean ran through the trees, it was dim, the night was closing fast. In wolf form, everything was muted shades of grey and as the rain beat down on his fur, panic consumed him. The smatter of bodies followed Dean as he bolted through the woods. The forest was not his friend tonight and every sense was on high alert. Every rustle of the howling wind had him pushing harder, faster until he was struggling to see. 

Someone had betrayed them, someone close, someone they trusted with everything. Lightning flashed in the sky, the sound of thunder hurt his ears and he ran. He ran towards Cas, towards Gabe because Sammy was in danger. Sammy was going to die. Faster, run faster Dean or your brother will die and everything will be lost. 

‘Don’t trust them,’ A voice echoed through his mind as he bolted awake. 

“Dean?” Cas asked as he panted hard trying to catch his breath. The room span and he ran for the toilet. Cas followed and rubbed his back tenderly as he threw up everything in his stomach. Finally, Dean fell back onto his ass and sliding against the tile. 

“I’m okay.”

“No, you're not because I can feel it.”

Dean smiled; it was a bare lift of his lips. Cas’ face was a little pale, yeah he felt it. 

“It was just a dream babe… I’m okay.”

Cas frowned, “A dream? That felt like something else… it felt awful.”

Dean recounted the dream and Cas sat next to him on the white floor. 

“Wow, vivid.”

Tears threatened the panic for Sam had been so real, he’d never felt desperation like it. 

“But it was just a dream,” Cas whispered as he lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean rested his own against Cas, “Yeah… just a dream.”


	12. CAS :Playing in the forest together

Falling back asleep for a few hours after Dean’s dream was bliss. Cas felt the emotions coursing through his mate and it was terrifying. The very real feeling dream seemed to have hit a nerve with them both but bleep relegated it to what it was, a dream. 

Dean’s phone rang; the ringtone was something loud and heavy that Cas couldn’t put his finger on the name. Rolling over he grabbed it from the side table. Dean had left it there the night before, Cas looked at the caller ID; ‘Dad.’

“Dean, you need to take this.”

The sleepy Alpha groaned and rolled over, Cas tried to stop him, he really did. Weather habit or exhaustion Dean picked it up and said “Yeah.”

“Yeah? You run away in the middle of the night. You flee into what can be constituted as hostile territory. You take your brother who is damaged and a minor from his home and yeah is what I get?” John growled. 

“Dad.” Dean snapped awake and looked at Cas. 

‘Sorry’ he mouthed silently. 

“Have you officially defected Dean? Are you renouncing your title?” 

Cas felt the panic and fear of those words. John was asking if Dean had disowned his family; he was terrified. 

“No Dad... have you spoken to Uncle Bobby?”

Cas gripped Dean’s hand as he listened to the conversation. 

“Yes.” He hissed, “Some nonsense about Alphas mating about Sam mating an Alpha… I assumed he’d finally lost his mind.”

Dean sighed; Cas could feel the wave of disappointment. Confused he tilted his head to the side waiting for an explanation. John didn’t seem mad, well yeah okay a little mad but not furious or insane as they'd expected, wasn’t this a good thing?

“Dad, it’s true, I’m mated to Cas. The doc at the hospital was right, we bonded yesterday, and it’s done.” 

The silence had Dean so tense that Cas froze with indecision. 

“We can fix it, there are ways.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears. Cas realised why disappointment had been the overriding emotion. John was firmly in denial and Dean had to explain. They thought he would skip straight to anger but in a way, this was worse. Dean was stuck trying to convince him that this was life now that this was the new forever. He was breaking his father's expectation of how life would go and that was dangerous. 

“Dad, listen to me, this isn’t a normal bond okay. We’re bonded at a level I can’t even explain to you. I know this isn’t what you wanted, I’m sorry but Castiel is my mate and you can’t undo it.”

Silence again from the other end of the line, it was far worse than anything else either of them could imagine. 

“We’ll see about that Son.”

The cell went dead and Dean glanced over at him with wide eyes. Two seconds later the phone rang again and Dean picked it up.

“Bobby?”

Loud noises echoed from the phone and then a high female voice, “Baby, where are you? What did you say to your father?”

Dean cringed, “Mom, are you okay?”

“Yes Dean I’m fine but John is scaring me, he’s quiet…”

The panic kicked in again, “Mom, I’m mated to Cas. It’s real, its forever and Sammy mated to Gabe. You remember my friend from school? He’s Cas’ twin. You need to find Uncle Bobby and have him explain okay?”

“Dean your not making an-”

The call ended and a tear fell down Dean’s flushed cheek. 

“Mom…” 

Cas felt damp on his face and realize he was crying too. They embraced tightly as Dean sobbed his frustration Cas’ naked shoulder. It took a few minutes before Dean pulled himself together. 

“Sammy…” He said jumping out of bed and grabbing the robe from last night, Cas followed. They ran a few feet to Sam and Gabriel’s door and knocked. 

“Whhhhhhhaaaat?” Sam growled.

“It’s me, Dad called.”

A curse and a slam of feet against the floor followed. A second later the door opened and Sam stood there in his sweats. 

“What did he say?” Sam asked.

“I think we should discuss it with my parents? Then we don’t have to do it twice.” Cas added. 

The brothers exchanged a glance and Gabe nodded his agreement. Eventually, they agreed and headed downstairs. They were still in robes because it couldn’t wait, not even for clothes. Cas’ Dad paced the kitchen and his Mom was on the phone. 

“Mary, please calm down. We haven’t taken your boys, they came to us.”

Cas stepped closer so he could hear both sides, closer for super hearing was about ten feet from the phone. If you wanted any privacy as a wolf you sent a text. 

“That’s not what John is saying Bella, he’s ready to start a war! He wants his heir back; Dean needs to come home for cleansing.”

Cas’ stomach rolled and Dean sagged into the kitchen counter. There was no mention of Sam and that seemed to upset Dean as the last word. Sammy stepped back into Gabe who wore a horrified expression; it matched his Mom’s.

“Cleansing? Mary, you can’t be serious.” She whispered.

“…John thinks Dean is just confused. Matings have been cleansed before.”

“Mary, cleansing is barbaric. The separation alone could kill them both. You may be willing to risk your son but I’m not.”

“I don’t want to but what choice do we have? An Alpha mating, do you have any idea how this will make us look? Tell Dean he needs to come home or we will force his hand.”

“Was that a threat Mary?”

“Take it as you wish Bella. We’ve been friends a long time; this is simply a courtesy before John decides for you.”

“Fine, I will speak with Dean but I will not force him or the others.”

“Fine, we await their decision.” Mary finished by hanging up. 

Cas’ emotions spiralled. Dean was heartbroken, it felt like pieces of him were imploding. The hug he wrapped around his love would never be enough to fix this. 

“What’s cleansing?” Sam asked, “I think I get it but I’m not sure.”

Everyone remained silent. How did you explain the most awful thing that could happen in your culture to someone so innocent? How did you tell them their parents were suggesting to do something evil to their own child?

Dean spoke, his voice broke in places and it killed Cas.

“It’s old magic." He whispered, "They stick you in a room with heavy warding. It's on the walls and the floors, you're in there for months and it gradually separates you from your mate. It’s like the worst form of torture because they can feel you drifting away piece by piece. You can feel their pain, them crying for you… until one day you’re alone in your own skin.”

Sam's horror permeated the room, “Can they even… would that even work with your bond?”

Dean shook his head, “Pretty sure it’d kill us both.”

“Dean you can’t go.” Sam and Cas said together.

The Alpha smiled at them both, “Even if I was willing to risk my mate, which I’m not, I wouldn’t give dad the satisfaction.”

“Then we need to prepare for war,” Charles said from behind them. 

Cas nuzzled into Dean's shoulder, “Can you help them to defend against your people? Are you willing too?” 

“You’re my family Cas, you and Sammy, and Gabe.” He sighed, “I will do anything to keep you safe.”

Charles moved over to Bella, “Good, get dressed, we need to organise.”

They returned back to his room with heavy hearts that were full of dread. 

“Cas… what am I going to do?” Dean asked as they headed for the bathroom to shower. 

Turning on the water, Cas opened Dean’s robe and smiled softly, “You’re going to get into the shower and let me clean you. You’re going to let me take care of you because you’re mine and always will be.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears again and he nodded and climbed under one of five shower heads. Cas moved in behind him, he’d never done this to another Alpha before but it was Dean so he just did what he would with a beta. 

Grabbing the shower gel he lathered his hands and started to rub Dean’s shoulders. It wasn’t sexual, it was for comfort. It was a way to say ‘relax, I’ll take care of you’ and he needed it right now. The soap smelled of the forest. Their noses were sensitive in wolf form but it was always better than human, anything too scented was a no-no. Dean groaned as his fingers pressed into the tense muscles of his neck and then worked down. Every inch was caressed by Cas tender touch and Dean sighed his bliss into the hot water. It relaxed them both, Cas washed and followed Dean then grabbed a towel to dry him. 

Once he finished towelling Dean dry, they dressed and headed down to his folks. Sam and Gabe were already there, dressed and discussing things. Gabriel was speaking to his Mom, their Mom… yeah, that was going to be weird for a while. 

Charles was coordinating on the phone with the rest of the Alpha board. Theirs was a very democratic state and everything was done by committee. 

“No Zach, I will not hand Dean back to the Winchester’s he’s mated to my Son.”

Cas winced, they were causing a whole lot of drama. Maybe running off to an island somewhere would have been a better idea? His Dad closed the gap between them and hugged him while he made agreeable sounds at Zachariah. As one of the board, Zach was powerful but he was also the CEO of a major tech corporation which made him formidable. Thankfully the position of Alpha was still a physical thing. No matter how much power Zach accumulated, Charles was always more Alpha. 

“Zach, hear me, if the board votes to extradite I will request a formal challenge-”

“You can’t be serious Charles, he’s just a boy-”

“No, he’s mated to my son, he’s family.”

Cas’ Dad pressed the end call button almost hard enough to crack the screen. Leaning into his shoulder gave Cas a sense of peace. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

Charles kissed his hair, “You’re my Son, I won’t let them hurt you or anyone you love.”

Grinning, Cas stepped back, “So what’s the plan?”

Charles gathered everyone around the breakfast table. As they ate he explained the plan. 

“We will declare our intention to return Dean in an hour.” Charles started.

Cas’ heart hammered in his chest even though he knew they wouldn’t go through with it.

“That will keep them from our door for a few days at least, just while we figure something else out. Then we’ll arrange the best tactical response. It may be better to issue a formal challenge.” 

Dean laughed and then caught it as they all turned and glared at him. 

“What?” He frowned, “There is no way you’re beating my Dad, sorry not happening.”

Charles smiled, “I am aware of my own limitations Dean. A formal challenge request takes months to finalise. I was hoping to buy you more time for your father to see the folly of his choices.”

“Sorry… I’m not feeling great…” 

Cas nuzzled his cheek in support. 

“I understand, this is hard on you all,” Charles added as he smiled softly. Jealousy warred with warmth in Dean’s chest, he wanted this from his own family but loved that he had it by proxy. 

“I love you,” Cas whispered into his ear and this time it was all love. Warmth radiated from him and Cas glowed with it. 

“So, we’re trying to buy time?” Gabe asked.

Charles nodded, “Yes, we need time to plan and try to work something else out.”

Sam frowned, “So we’re ‘waiting and seeing?’.”

Bella laughed, “Yes, essentially.”

“Right.” Sam smiled, “Just checking.”

Charles smiled, "I like you, Sam."

Sam returned it, "That's what Cas said when he met me."

As Charles chuckled they decided to speak of other, less traumatic things. Cas’ parents got to know Dean and their newly found Son. It was pleasant and the underlying tension of the past hours faded, he started to feel safe again. They could do this, they really could. Hopefully, John would calm down and see reason. Hopefully, they could resolve this without a war. Hope could be such a fickle bitch and Cas crossed his fingers that she was on his side. 

“So what are your plans for today?” Bella asked Cas.

The question shocked him; everything had been so chaotic for days to have a slice of normal was, well, weird. 

Thinking fast he smiled, “If they’re up for it I was going to take the guys around New York, see the sights?”

Sam stood suddenly and walked out of the room. They all turned to watch him go and Gabe stood then followed.

“Is he alright?” Bella asked.

Cas’ heart ached as he replied, “Sam has been a recluse for the last several years.”

“Since he was ten, for four years he’s not been able to leave the house or go anywhere. I think this is all a little overwhelming for him.” Dean added watching after his brother with sad eyes.

“Speaking of which...” Cas started, frowning at his father, “...you knew about Sam this whole time. Thanks for the heads up.”

Charles threw him a tight smile and nodded, “It wasn’t something I could disclose Son, I’m sorry. With confidentiality and the risk it would get out, the chances were too high. I hope you can understand?”

“Yeah Dad, I get it, it’s just annoying. Also, you knew about the possibility of the Alpha mating?” Cas sighed, “Don’t you think I deserved to know that could happen?”

“Honestly, we didn’t consider that it would happen in this generation. Peace has held for centuries, we had no reason to believe it would affect you and for that I’m sorry. It must have been traumatic.”

Cas was shoulder to shoulder with Dean who kissed his cheek. The touch was nice and he began to rub circles with his fingers on Dean’s wrist. 

“In parts, it was very stressful. On that note, I need access to the family library, I think Dean and I deserve to know what we can about our situation.”

Charles nodded, “You’re welcome in the vault any time Son, you know that.”

“Dean, we should do that first.” Cas glanced over. Dean's emotions were jumbled, preoccupied.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Okay.”

Breakfast concluded a few minutes later. Dean decided to check on Sam who was fine but couldn’t stop happy crying. The shock of realising he could go out into the world was one that hadn’t hit him until Cas had offered to go and tour his city. Dean's emotions settled but there was a spike of jealousy. The change from being Sam's primary person was grating on him more than either of them expected. 

Cas led Dean to the vault, it was where they kept the scrolls and texts for their family history. Some of them were hundreds of years old and until last year it had been off-limits to Cas. As they walked through the modern penthouse into the safe room Cas felt Dean's worry flare up. 

“Babe, are you okay?” He asked as he logged into the vault. The fingerprint and iris scanners were a little overkill but hey, his Dad was super paranoid. 

Dean sighed and rested against the wall, “Yeah, I’m just worried about Bobby. He hasn’t called and I don’t know what to do.”

Cas caressed his face, “You can’t do anything, I know it bothers you but you can’t know anything for sure. Let stay hopeful that he’s fine okay?”

Dean smiled tightly, “Sure… I’ll try.”

The safe style door opened slowly. On entering, Dean’s eyes grew wide; the space was larger than would be assumed from the door. It was a galley room both long and thin. The designers had stretched it between the rooms on either side to make more difficult to locate. Their ancient family history was at the end and it took a few minutes to walk it. 

“Look for anything that dated during the war,” Cas instructed needlessly, Dean knew what he was looking for. 

They scoured shelves of old books and scrolls. Once they had their arms full they took their discoveries to the table at the end of the room. Dean opened a scroll wearing protective gloves to keep the parchment from deteriorating. 

“Wow.” He cooed, “This is amazing.”

Cas glanced over, it was a map of the strategic attack for the war. 

“Very cool.”

Dean smiled and ran his fingers repeatedly over a particular spot. 

“What is it?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned, “A symbol… it’s like a stamp.”

The small square was filled with jagged lines; Cas hadn’t seen anything like it before. Pulling out his phone he took a picture of the mark. No his father wouldn’t like it but what he didn’t know wouldn't hurt anyone. The book Cas read was of more help.

“Oh my Gods Dean, this was written by Jeal.”

“What? Shit, well, what does it say?”

Cas found the place in the text and started to read.

“A diary excerpt from Jeal Novak.”

Dean stared at Cas, “Novak? So he’s a direct descendant! That’s insane.”

“Yeah…” Cas swallowed hard and kept reading, “Drex has gone back to the South, I fear for him. My love feels that he can stop the infighting by his presence alone but every day I can feel his hopelessness grow. The shadow of his disappointment is like a demon in my gut and I haven't slept well in weeks. The letters feel like pleasant reassurances for his own sake rather than mine as we both know I feel how he does. The war seems infinite, and I just wish for him to be home by my side. Everything is more difficult without him, even breathing. I tried to explain to my second, it is not pain but emptiness. It is as if someone has taken all the color from my life, drained it of its vibrancy. None can understand except him, he has the same bond with his mate. Our scholar and our advisor is my only real support. Raul is young but is wise beyond his years. As Drex's brother, he keeps me from insanity simply by smelling like my mate. Again, it is something the others cannot understand but having him saves me. In other circumstances, I would have already pursued my love to that hostile place. 

The Prosequi are loyal as always. They protect Drax as she stands in the belly of his kin. We trust them above all, they are loyal to us and only us. The worst of it all, we do not know whom to trust. Friends have become enemies, Family have betrayed us. I fear for my love the longer he stays there. The chances of someone taking advantage of his vulnerability grow by the hour. The Prosequi are only a few. Although they are some of our fiercest warriors and deadliest spies, still my fear reigns. In his last letter, Drex asked me to control my fear, I told him to come home and then I would. I will store the letters for the future for when our wolves, our souls are reincarnated and passed on. 

To those who receive them next here this, only trust The Prosequi and those who are beyond reproach. War is a terrible thing and power will compromise the best of intentions from the kindest of souls.”

They sat and stared at the paper and each other for several long minutes. 

“Reincarnated?” Dean whispered.

‘Many lives.’ Cas’ wolf purred at him, as much as an invisible wolf soul could purr.

“Er Dean…”

Their eyes were wide and Cas figured the same thing had happened to them both.

“Did your wolf speak again?” He asked

Dean nodded, “Yep, it's fricking weird.”

“Oh yeah.”

The wolf brushed against the inside of his ribs and Cas shivered, “What the holy fuck was that?”

Dean paled, “It felt like fur brushing against my organs… oh, I don't like that at all.”

A laugh, the wolf laughed inside Cas’ head. It sounded like a canine huff but it was defiantly chuckling at them.

“I think my wolf thinks it’s funny.”

“Mine too… I really do not like this.” 

“Me either.” 

Cas’ wolf chuckled again. What the hell was happening?

“It feels like part of me but separate.” Dean hissed. 

“Yeah. I think maybe I need a break lets go do something normal?”

“Good idea.” Dean stood and they exited the vault. 

Sam and Gabe were sitting in the lounge as they arrived. The pup seemed a little better and Cas indicated it was time to go.

Balthazar met them at the door, apparently, Cas' father was being cautious. 

“Hello, Balthazar,” Cas muttered as they threw on their jackets. 

Gabe wore his father clothes and Cas vowed to get him some new things while they were out. The limo would take them wherever they wanted to go. Cas pulled some strings and got them into the usual tourist spots, being Son of the Alpha had its perks. 

“Castiel, Sir.” The spy nodded. 

They climbed into the car, Balthazar drove. Cas told him the plan and they did a tour of the most seen attractions in NYC. The statue of liberty was first and then The Empire State building, Central Park and a few others. Dean was like a kid, so excited and happy and it made Cas happy to be able to give him this gift. Lunch was at Cas’ favourite pizza place. 

“I think this is the best pizza. No, it's defiantly the best thing I've ever eaten.” Sam grinned as he chewed through his fourth enormous slice. 

“Well, I will take that as a personal insult.” Replied Balthazar.

Sam grinned, “Sorry B.”

The pup hadn’t spoken much on the tours and it was nice to see some excitement on his face. Cas wondered if the whole experience was sensory overload. A few minutes later Gabe confirmed it. When Sam went to the bathroom he said Sam was struggling with the space and the people. After years of solitude, some social anxiety was understandable. 

Dean was still unhappy with his ex-chef and refused to speak to him directly. Cas found it amusing, Sam found it childish and Gabe thought the whole things was typical Dean. 

“We’ll grab Gabe some new things and then head back?” Cas said.

“Sure.” The replied. Gabe smiled with a grateful nod. 

Downtown was crazy busy and shopping seemed to make Sam withdraw again. Cas felt bad about it but it was necessary and after an hour they were done and headed back. 

It had been a nice afternoon but Cas decided that he wanted some more alone time with Dean. His mate was standing leaning against the kitchen unit looking delicious. The tight blue jeans cupped his perfect ass like an offering and Cas almost drooled. They had no idea when or if all hell broke loose so he was going to take any opportunity to relax with his mate. As Sam and Gabe sorted their purchases, Cas nodded in the direction of the bedroom with a smile. Dean froze and then grinned, following quickly. 

They hit the bedroom at speed and landed on his bed with a thud. Clothes were thrown as they kissed and licked every inch of available skin. Their hearts pounded as they moved. Cas wanted to take his time but with Dean naked underneath him it was like shoving a starving man into a buffet. 

“You’re perfect,” Cas whispered as he gripped Dean’s hard cock. 

A growl answered when Cas bent to his neck and started licking and kissing Dean's flushed skin. The smell of apple pie filled his senses as well as power, so much power he nearly drowned. It was difficult to focus as his hands moved over Dean’s abs and thighs. Everything, all his senses were on fire as he rolled in the feel of his lover under his body.

“I have an idea if you’re okay with it?” Cas asked and Dean answered with a raised eyebrow. 

Leaning over Cas rooted around in his draw and Dean chose that moment to play with Cas hole. 

“Jesus Dean… are you trying to kill me?” A shudder rolled over him and everything clenched.

His mate laughed, “Maybe.”

Finally, he grabbed the lube and the toy. 

Dean's eyes grew wide, “That’s… huge.”

Cas smiled, it’s not that big, I think you’ll enjoy it, you'll like the pain and the stretch. Those words had Dean’s eyes rolling back in his head with a whimper. His nod was a firm acquiescence and Cas cock twitched. This was going to be amazing. 

Using his fingers, Cas rubbed lube inside Dean, the tight muscle clenched around him like a vice. Fuck… fuck, fuck. Then he prepped the plug, it was as big as his fist and tapered to one end. The rubber was soft and Cas shuddered at the thought of pushing it into Dean. Watching his mate, Cas worked him open a little more then slid the rubber into his tight hole. 

“Oh, Cas… oh, gods…” Dean groaned as the tip pushed in. 

Cas took his own cock in his hand as he watched Dean writhe and pant before him. Holy shit this was hot. Cas could feel how good Dean felt and it made everything a million times better. At the widest point, Cas slowed right down so he could watch Dean’s sexy ass grip the black toy and pull it in. 

“I feel so full.”

Cas glanced up at his man, “You okay?”

He nodded and smiled, “Now what?”

“Now you play.”

Grinning, Dean moved, “All fours.” He ordered.

Cas moved and Dean lay underneath him. A few seconds later and Cas’ dick was in Dean’s sexy mouth with two fingers working his ass. It took all his strength to stay there and let Dean work him into a sweaty, horny mess. Ten minutes flew by and when groans became whimpers Cas was done, he wanted in. 

“Dean, get on your back. I’m going to fuck you.”

His mate moved quickly, big green eyes stared up at Cas as he pulled the plug out. Watching the slow stretch of Dean's ass made him want to cum there and then, shit this was perfect. Once the hole was free and gaping Cas slid his throbbing cock in. 

“Ahhh fuck…” Dean groaned.

Cas smiled, “Right there huh?”

Dean nodded and looked up at him, “Mark me.”

Even if that hadn’t been the single hottest thing he’d ever heard the words were amazing and took him to the edge once more. A growl slipped from his lips as they met Dean’s shoulder. The meat where his neck met his shoulder was soft and hard in all the best ways. Biting into the flesh hard enough to draw blood Cas groaned as he fucked Dean hard.

The rapid, relentless pounding took him over. It rolled his body from the tip of ecstasy into the pit of 'holy ever loving shit'. Dean was whimpered under his mouth as Cas came hard. Once Cas finished twitching his load into the slick hole and pulled his teeth away. Dean retaliated; lifting up from the bed with Cas inside was a careful but simple move. Super strength allowed him to sit on Cas' lap and wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Again,” Dean ordered as Cas’ hard cock throbbed. 

Cas was trapped in his cum filled ass, growing soft but still twitching. They bit each other in the same place at the same time. There weren’t words to describe how good it was but maybe Like all the best things in the world clicking together. Dean came in a panting mess over Cas’ stomach as they groaned their bliss together. Before collapsing into a heap on the bed Cas kissed his man, hard. 

‘Mate smells like pie.’ Cas’ wolf chuffed happily. The mental image of a white wolf rolling in a forest forced its way into his mind.

“Dean?” he whispered.

“Weird wolf thing?”

“Uh huh.”

"Me too."

They lay together and it got weirder. It was a dream but they were awake and sharing it. Like a shared memory or hallucination, as the wolves played in the forest together. 

“Dean… I see you.”

“Yeah, me too Cas…”

The memory/dream faded and they stared into each other eyes. What in the name of the Gods, what was happening?


	13. DEAN: Vengence

The weird feeling faded. The wolves went back to being part of them as they fell asleep. It had been around eight in the evening but the week was catching up with them and exhaustion reigned. Friday, how was it only Friday? All this madness had happened in five days, had he only known Cas for five days? That didn’t seem right. A hard knock on the door woke Cas and he resisted the urge to snarl at whoever disturbed his mate. 

‘Bite them’ his wolf grumbled, Cas wasn’t the only one not awake.

‘I’m not going to bite them.’ Dean laughed inside his mind. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you boys but we have… a situation.” Charles spoke through the door.

Cas rolled over with sleep in his eyes and yawned, “What now?”

Dean had been awake for a few minutes and yawned too, “Duno.” 

They dragged themselves out of bed and into clothes quickly then opened the door to Cas’ Dad.

“You have a visitor.” He said.

It was a mystery; Dean was so done with mysteries. They smiled and kissed each other as they followed the Alpha down the stairs. Dean froze as he looked at the couch. It was the smell that hit him first.

“Bobby?” he whispered and ran over, falling to his knees hard on the white rug.

Cas stood behind him frowning. Sam and Gabe followed a few seconds later and his brother knelt beside him. 

“Oh, sweet Jesus… Bobby, what happened?” Sam asked with a hiss as Dean stared at his uncle. 

Blood, there was so much blood; it took a severe beating to get a wolf's face to look like that. The older Alpha was almost unrecognisable. Between the bruises and swelling, he could have passed for a Halloween monster. Dean shuddered as he glanced at the blue couch; the stains were never going to come out. Bella had attempted to clean the blood from him, it was smeared and broken in places. Someone… no his dad… his dad had done this. Rage kicked up from his gut. 

‘Protect pack’ his wolf growled and this time Dean agreed. They were both pissed. 

“Hey, Sammy.” He coughed and blood splattered into his hand. Cas knelt behind Dean and squeezed his shoulder. 

Sam’s eyes filled with anger and tears, “Did Dad…”

Dean rested his hand on Sam’ neck and squeezed his reassurance, they’d fix this.

“Yes, little cub… he wasn’t too happy with my opinion and decided my face needed rearranging.”

“Oh, Uncle Bobby,” Sam whined as he nuzzled the older man’s shoulder. 

Charles interrupted their moment, “Robert has defected to the East. I imagine your father will declare war any second so I have applied for a formal challenge.”

Dean looked up as Cas’ dad and grimaced, “Oh he’s gonna be extra pissed.”

“Yeah, it will stall economic sanctions though, which we need to stop to remain functional. Also, the possibility of invasion has been removed and he’ll have to wait for the paperwork." Charles added.

"Patience is not one of John virtues.” Bobby smiled.

“Are you going to be okay Uncle B?” Dean asked. 

Bobby tried to grin but failed, “Yeah, don’t let the bruises fool ya, it’s all surface. I’m healing as we speak and then I got to go speak to my contacts up here and get organised.”

It hit Dean then, they really could go to war. People they know, hell, they themselves could die. 

‘Strong Alpha, strong mate, no die.’ His wolf grumbled. 

It made Dean smile despite his morose mood, ‘Good to know you have so much faith wolf.’ 

The wolf nodded, he felt it. That wasn’t getting any less weird. 

“Good, I’m glad you’re here, even if you won’t be around.” 

Bobby took his hand, “I’ll always be here if you boys need me. You’re the closest thing I have to my own kids and I will always be here for ya.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears but he forced it down. Nodding, he added, “Thanks… I think we both needed that.”

“They want to cleanse Dean, Uncle B,” Sammy whispered.

Bobby’s eyes went wide, “They what?”

Dean couldn’t speak so Cas did, “Yeah, Mary called and let us know that they want him to come home. You know, for that.”

Bobby glanced at Dean who stared at him hard, “Don’t get any bright ideas boy, it would kill you and Castiel, both. You’re not bonded superficially; you’re bonded at the soul.”

Charles was watching the exchange intently and Dean made a mental note. Charles Novak was as shrewd and devious as his father, he wouldn't forget it. 

‘Sneaky,’ the wolf added. Dean had an image of his wolf, with its large head on huge paws. The relaxed but ready pose reflected Dean exactly. It was weird seeing his wolf alive with its own intelligence rather than his. That was something else to deal with later. 

“We figured that.” Dean said, “We read a book in the vault about the bond being a reincarnation or something?”

Bobby smiled, “Yes, there is so much to explain and I hope sometime soon I can sit down and go through it with you. I’m sorry you’ve been struggling through this alone. Things happened so quickly that we’ve had no time for explanations. There will be time and I promise I will explain everything soon.” 

Dean felt a surge of hope and excitement; it would be nice to have some idea of what was happening to them. Maybe they should get back in the vault?

“We should go back to the vault,” Cas said and Dean nodded. It was amazing how in sync they were sometimes. 

“Go.” Bobby said, “Learn what you can and when I can I’ll fill in the blanks.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean replied and stood.

“We’re going to host Robert in the spare suite, you may visit as you like.”

They all nodded and stood. 

Cas turned to him, “So breakfast? Then back to the vault?”

Dean smiled, “Sure.”

“Can we come?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, you’re the brains of the outfit after all.” Dean laughed. 

Sam shone with pride and sat at on his right. They ate in relative silence; it had been a hectic morning and they were all processing. Dean had several bacon subs and a stack of pancakes which were amazing. After his third cup of coffee, he was ready to brave the books. 

“Let's go.” He said standing; they’d all been waiting for him to finish his mountain of food.

The expression on Gabe’s face had Dean concerned, “Gabe? Everything okay? ”

Sam glanced at his mate and frowned, “You promised you wouldn’t tell.”

“Then you tell.” Gabe scowled, “He’s my best friend Sam. You’re his brother, he’ll smell it and my life won't be worth living.”

“Tell me what?” Panic rose in Dean’s chest so Cas rubbed his face on his shoulder in solidarity.

Sighing, Sam leaned against the wall, “I wanna do… things. I’m more mature than anyone else my age… I want to, you know-”

“Stop. Talking.” Dean scowled.

“He has a point,” Cas whispered. 

‘Traitor’ his wolf cursed. Dean agreed but hid the smile. This inner comedian was going to become complicated.

Dean glared at all three of them and sighed, “I’m outvoted aren’t I?”

Sam growled, “I’m not asking Dean, I’m telling you.”

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” 

Sam stood and moved into Dean’s space, “I’m part Alpha now and I don’t need your protection any more big brother. I don’t need telling if and when I can fuck my mate.”

Gabe and Cas both recoiled, eyes wide. Dean froze, he had no idea how to de-escalate this so he glanced at Cas in a ‘Help me’ gesture.

‘Coward,' his wolf spat. 

‘Pipe down wolf; he’s not your brother.’

This time the wolf didn’t cower, ‘Stop calling it wolf. Name is Sol. Cel is always brother in every cycle, always family.’

Dean froze, the wolf had pronounced Cel as Sel which… couldn’t be right, and he swallowed hard. 

“Dean?” Sam asked, less angry now and more concerned. 

“Okay.”

“What?” The three of them exclaimed together. 

They moved over to the vault and Dean walked to the table. The shaking started as he sat, he needed to sit. 

“Cas, look for the Gods.”

“The old gods?” 

Dean nodded, “Sol, Luna, Celeste and Astra.” 

“Why?” Sam asked.

"We've been hearing voices," Dean replied. 

Sam and Gabe both laughed but when Dean didn't they stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

“…when you mate fully your wolves will start speaking you.”

“You’re not talking like metaphorically are you?” Gabe moaned and slouched in his chair. That expression was one Dean knew well 'Great, more metaphysical shit to deal with.'

Shaking his head, Dean added, “They speak to us. Mine has just informed me his name is Sol. I think Cas’ is Luna.”

Cas froze, "Right and you're thinking you have a god inside you?"

Dean could feel Cas' speculation even as acceptance pushed through.

"Us. I think maybe not a god but something that is named from them maybe?"

“You guys sound insane,” Sam added.

“We feel insane,” Cas replied as he flicked through scrolls. 

Gabe shuffled and rested his head on his hand, “So you think that you’re the sun God and Cas is the moon?”

'Sol is god.' The wolf grumbled.

Dean nodded, “Sol is positive he's a god, so that clears that up."

They all exchanged an incredulous look. 

"This is ridiculous." Gabe cursed.

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't change it though. When he spoke before he referred to Sam as Cel, so I think he means Celeste.”

Sam laughed, “I’m the star god… really?”

Cas turned from his rummaging to ask, “So that would make Gabe Astra?”

Dean nodded and Gabe grinned, “Planet god, cool.”

"See not so ridiculous now huh?" Dean laughed. 

“Here.” Cas said taking three scrolls and a book from the shelves and placing them on the table, “Use gloves.”

Gab scowled, “Why?”

“To protect the millennium-old parchment from you’re greasy hands you heathen,” Sam replied.

Cas and Dean laughed, he’d missed his sarcastic brother.

“Wow. That was harsh babe.”

“Sam loves this stuff, you should watch yourself.” Dean grinned. 

They opened the scrolls and Cas leafed through his book, “Why do you get a book?”

Cas glanced at Dean, “Luna is the primus god, there has been more written about him than the others. When the old gods started to drop off, Luna was the one people held onto.” 

The Alpha shrugged and went back to reading. 

‘Sol better god.’ His wolf grinned. Dean had an image of him lying on his back, tongue hanging from between sharp teeth. 

A chuckle escaped him and Cas frowned, “Sol disagrees.”

“Luna said he would.”

“This is so fucking strange.” Dean smiled.

“Yep, it really is.” 

Sam glanced at his scroll and then added aloud, “Celeste is the brother of Sol. The Sun God’s younger brother was created to provide a friend and wise counsel for the Sun got whom…”

Silence ensued with had them all turning to look at him.

“Whom what?” Cas asked.

Sam glanced at Dean and then shrugged, “err… nothing… I’ll just skip that.”

Gabe looked over Sam's shoulder and read, “Whom, while intelligent can be short-sighted and headstrong. Celeste is the intellectual balance for the dominant and protective sun god.”

Cas laughed first and then the others joined in. 

“Clearly that scroll is wrong.” Dean hissed. 

That had them all laughing harder. 

‘Need new family, this one damaged.’ Sol interjected into Dean’s annoyance.

‘Agreed.’

Cas was almost hysterical, clearly, Luna had an opinion too. 

‘Need new mate too.’ Sol added and Dean chucked his agreement. 

Once they started reading again Gabriel was the next to say his piece.

“Astra, god of planets is a force of nature. Steadfast, loyal and unwavering in his dedication to Celeste, he is known for creating the solar system for his love's pleasure.”

Sam grinned, “Wow, that’s so romantic.”

“Kill me now,” Dean whispered to Cas.

Castiel grinned and started to read his page, Dean had a bad feeling. 

“Luna and Sol were created as opposites. Doomed to separation, Sol cursed them to an eternity of traversing the earth. The sun god could not bare days of solitude. ”

Dean groaned, ‘Thanks Sol, a head up would have been nice.’

The sun god grinned; large teeth bared menacingly, ’Sol loves Luna.’

‘Yeah, I know but we don’t need to tell them that.’

Sol chuckled, ‘Sol like Dean, best host.’

Grinning Dean looked at his own paper. It was interesting; Sol was one of the original six gods. The creator, Sigma liked Sol but felt he was lonely. Sol threw a bit of a tantrum because he liked ruling over the earth alone. The text used words like ‘wrath and cracking of the earth's crust.’ 

Luna was created but instead of allowing them to be separate, Sigma created them as two halves of a whole. After Sol’s fit of temper, Sigma decided he didn’t deserve this beautiful creation. The creator doomed them to only a few hours of overlap a day. In an added lick of spite, he also gave Luna more influence over the wolves. Sol would rule the day and Luna would be the night and sometimes they would get to bask in each other's love. Sol was extra pissed once he realised he loved Luna. So he cursed them to live as free-roaming wolf souls so that they could be together for years at a time. Luna, who was good and kind, asked if they could help their race and so the legend of soul mates was born. 

Over the millennia they were joined by other gods. Celeste and Astra joined them on earth to help guide their race. The wolves were always fighting amongst themselves or with the feline races. 

‘You made the creator mad?’ Dean asked Sol.

The wolf god shrugged, ‘Father is spiteful.’

Dean’s stomach rolled, ‘Yeah, I get that.’

They passed around their scrolls and discussed the findings. The consensus seemed to be that the four always emerged together. There was always a war and they were always on the same side of the war. On scouring the rest of the library, apart from the repetition of the stuff they already knew, that was it. 

“Well, that’s it.” Cas huffed as they exhausted the last text.

Sam smiled tightly, “So we wait for Uncle Bobby to explain the rest?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, at least we know what we’re dealing with now.” 

“Well, we know we’re part God… which was not offered as a career choice in school.” Gabe grinned.

Dean laughed, “Nope.”

They joked about being gods all the way into the lounge and sat on the opposite side of the huge couch. Dean still didn’t know how to feel about his Dad beating up his uncle. They were brothers, blood. Dean couldn’t imagine fighting Sam in that way, though Bobby wouldn’t have stood a chance against John. The stress was added to the bundle of shit he couldn't change and was choosing to ignore. 

Dean slid between Cas’ legs and relaxed back as Gabe turned the TV on. Watching Sam curl up on the shorter man’s chest, Dean smiled. No, he wasn’t happy about the impending thing that he wasn’t thinking about. Yet, once the mating was completed, really completed, then they would be stronger. Sam would be stronger and that would only ever be good in Dean’s eyes. Sol brushed up against his ribs in a reassuring gesture and he shuddered. That was always going to feel wrong, nothing fury should be that close to your organs. 

‘Keep brother safe, good Alpha.’

‘I’m glad I meet your standards oh holy one.’

‘Wolf is ignoring sarcasm from child host.’

‘Child? Really? I’m not the one who threw a fit and broke the planet because they wanted to be all-powerful king of the world.’

‘Child knows nothing, hush now, need sleep.’ Sol replied and slunk off into the imaginary forest in Dean’s mind.

“Can I change my god?” Dean asked Cas.

The Alpha laughed, “No, I think it chooses you.”

“Damn, worth a try.” 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they shared each other's contentment. The little knowledge had allowed them the ability to breathe more freely. Charles challenge gave them time to adjust which they desperately need. 

Dean lay in the arms of his love and smiled, this moment right here was worth everything. It was worth fighting for, even a war. The memory of the dream from last night came back full force and Sol stirred. 

‘Not dream, premonition. War is coming.’

The ominous declaration had Cas stroking his arm in a soothing gesture. That particular titbit he’d keep to himself for now. Fuck.

‘Can we stop it?’

‘Tried many times, always war.’

‘Extra fuck.’

‘Enjoy while can.’

Yeah, he absolutely would. Sam and Gabe were arguing and it pulled him away from the wolf god in his head. 

“Star wars is so better than Star Trek.” Sam laughed. 

Watching his brother expressing so much casual joy filled him with a warm glow. Cas stroked him like a pet but instead of patronising, it was soothing, nice. 

Sam was different than before this happened. There was a light now behind his eyes, a surety of self that hadn’t been there before. The cub, he’d always be a cub to Dean, was free. Yes, that was it; there was a relaxed freedom to him now. Life had been a gilded cage for Sam before Gabriel and now it was gone. It’s funny the things you don’t notice about someone until they’re not there anymore. 

As if Gabriel sensed Dean was watching he glanced up. Dean’s eyes filled with gratitude and his friend smiled. They shared a brief nod, it was guy code, ‘I see you, I thank you and that’s all you’re getting’. 

“I think you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gabriel laughed turning back to Sam. 

“Dean, back me up here?” Sam whined. 

Laughing Dean shrugged, “Everyone knows Star Trek is the shit dude, sorry.”

Cas chuckled, “I agree with Sam, Star Wars any day of the week.”

Dean hissed, “That’s it, I want a divorce.”

They all laughed at the human expression and Dean’s stomach growled. 

“Guys, I need food.”

Cas leaned over for his phone, “What do you want?” 

“Chinese,” Sam yelled.

“Italian,” Gabe added.

“Either?” Cas asked

“Both,” Dean added.

Laughing Cas dialled, “Both it is.”

They watched Star Wars number four and then Star Trek Beyond, just to keep everyone happy. Food arrived at midday and once sated, they relaxed. Eventually, sleep took him... 

The Dream was different this time, no not dream, a premonition. 

Running, why was he always running? This time it was through the streets of his hometown at full speed. 

‘Sol? Are they following?’

‘Yes Dean, they are’

‘Fuck’

‘Fuck Indeed’ Sol replied. This conversation was more articulate than those he'd had with the sun god so far. Maybe it took time to get there? He’d ask when he woke up. 

‘Okay, we’ll go this way. Cas is waiting at the border.’ 

‘Then run because they’re coming.’

The wet streets sounded a slap under his paws. Sol drove the powerful wolf form faster than Dean would have ever considered. They ran, they ran until it hurt until his paws bled and healed over debris. They swerved and darted behind homes and over fences. The highway closed in fast, the border sat just on the other side and they forced more from their muscles. Dean could feel Cas’ anxiety, he was close, very close, too close. The hard beat of paws sounded and a flash of white punctuated with pure blue eyes hit his peripheral vision. Suddenly, his mate was right there at his side. 

‘What are you doing?’ Dean growled. The sound was all wolf annoyance but Cas knew exactly what he was saying. 

The low whine irritated him because he couldn’t be mad, ‘I missed you.’

They bolted together across the asphalt, the border becoming closer and closer. Bullets started to fly and Dean looked over his shoulder as they crossed into an open field. People, his people were shooting at him, them. The growl slipped through his teeth and he watched Cas for signs of a hit, so far so good. Seconds past, they were so close. 

A yelp. Pain. Cas.

The white of his pelt stained red, Dean felt the shudder of pain as he ran on. 

‘Cas?’

‘I’m fine. It was a graze.’ 

Dean felt the lie, he could feel how bad it was but they kept going, if they stopped now they were both dead. 

He woke panting, they both did. 

“Holy shit.” Cas growled, “That hurt.”

Dean turned, “You got shot.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah I did.”

‘Sol?’

‘Yes.’

‘I really don’t want Cas to get shot.’

The wolf peered at him through imaginary trees, ‘Remember. Change the future.’ 

‘You said you couldn’t?’

Sol huffed, ‘Probably Cannot stop war but maybe change other things.’

Dean sighed with relief, okay so it wasn’t hopeless.

“Luna says it might be avoidable,” Cas whispered. They didn’t want to wake Sam and Gabe, they hadn’t shared their premonition. 

‘Won't until bonded,’ Sol added. 

‘Thanks for that Sol.’ Dean hissed. 

The wolf chuckle faded into the rustling of leaves. 

‘Ask Luna about the speech thing, Sol was more... articulate I guess in the dream than he is now.”

Cas nodded, “So was Luna. He says that it takes time to become established after spending periods in ethereal form. Whatever that means.”

“Right.” 

‘Run’ Sol muttered. 

‘What?’

‘Want to run.’

“Sol wants to run.” Dean grinned at Cas.

“Sounds good.” His mate replied. 

“Did someone say run?” Gabe asked. 

“Sure did.”

Sam stayed quiet and Dean added, “You coming?”

The grin was worth the question as his brother nodded excitedly. Running was as simple as it sounded but Central Park would be busy, they wanted somewhere quiet. Cas decided to take them to their place in the Hampton's, they had land and it was right on the beach. With the cold weather keeping people away, they should have the place to themselves. 

They packed up the SUV and Balthazar drove, Charles was not letting him leave their side. Dean felt happy and hopeful despite the ominous dream. They were going to do something fun, something their god souls wanted desperately. 

‘Too civilised’ Sol chimed in. 

Dean laughed, ‘That’s one thing I’ve never been accused of wolf’ 

He felt Sol scowl at the wolf jibe but the god let it go. The internal conversation was less weird and the lack of privacy was becoming normal. Dean felt safer knowing he had someone with him. It was like he could feel Sol’s intention, his want to be a part of Dean. 

‘Chose you.’ Sol muttered as the rolled in imaginary leaves. 

Dean glowed with pride, a god chose him. 

‘Why me? I’m nothing special.’

Sol bit him. Dean really wasn’t sure how but his ear hurt from the nip of sharp teeth. 

‘Ow!’

‘Very special, stop with stupid.’

Dean grinned even as he rubbed his ear. The guys were staring at him like he was insane.

“Sorry, arguing with a god.”

Sam laughed, “Of course you are. If anyone can make their imaginary friend mad at them it’s you.”

Sol growled, ‘Will bite cub next’

“He didn’t like being called imaginary.”

Sam frowned, “Sorry Sol.”

With a huff, the god bounded off into the forest of Dean’s mind. Well, that was unfair, Dean got bit and Sam got forgiven, double standards much?

They spoke of everything that had happened as the miles passed. Dean told the others about their dreams and the reaction was as expected. Sam was worried but practical and Gabe decided that if Sol said they could change it then they may as well not worry. They couldn’t change anything right now. That was true and Dean felt like together they could face anything. 

The house in the Hampton's was huge; they called in for a moment to drop their coats and then changed into wolf form. 

Dean watched Cas move over the gardens to the beach, his white pelt gleamed in the winter sun, he was beautiful. Running over, Dean nuzzled his mate and then nipped his neck playfully. The action said ‘run with me’. Cas yipped and started to run. Dean followed, his feet hitting the cold hard sand in a soothing beat. The clear sky and the ocean were relaxing. Sol pushed forward; as if he was sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's mind. Dean could feel the god's happiness like an echo in his heart. 

Sam chased the waves and Gabe pushed him into the sea. Dean chuckled as Sam pounced on his mate getting him wet. The moment of distraction was all Cas needed as Dean stood by the waves and watched his brother. The next thing he knew Cas’ head was in his side and Dean was soaking wet. Freezing water soaked him and he yelped loudly. His family stood laughing at him with that mirth filled wolf chuckle.

‘Vengeance’ Sol muttered as Dean shook salt water from his fur.

‘Damn right’

They bolted after Cas as one. The speed was unreal and Cas yelped when he realised there was no way to outrun him. After a darling back and forth Cas surrendered to being dunked into the ocean. It was less fun but his mate knew when he was beaten. 

They played and bounded for a few hours until exhaustion and hunger hit once more. 

The ride back to the city was quiet and contented. As they walked back into Cas’ penthouse recounting the day, Dean couldn't think of a happier day. Cas told his Dad all about it once he arrived back from meetings. The boss man seemed happy for them and jealousy spiked through Dean. Cas felt it and rubbed his shoulder. Childish? Yes. Shit? Definitely, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Seeing as you’re all in such a good mood now might be a good time to tell you. You’re enrolled at Cas' school you start on Monday.” Charles announced.

The three eldest stop and stared at the Alpha, it was Sam who broke the stunned silence.

“I get to go to school!?” 

Fuck… just fuck.


	14. CAS: As Good As Dead

Once Sam calmed down and asked every possible question he could about the school and then they went to chill out. The couples separated in different parts of the house. Cas and Dean sat in the sunroom next to the kitchen. The small space was cool but had a cosy loveseat and blankets, he and dean curled up to discuss Monday.

“I messaged Anna, she’s dying to meet you and kick my ass.”

Dean frowned, “You didn’t tell her you were back huh?”

“No, I’ve been radio silent. I didn’t know what to tell anyone.”

Cas pulled the yellow blanket higher, laying on Dean helped settle the sense of unease.

‘Be fine, Alpha of school.’ Luna chimed in as he nuzzled Cas’ insides. The reassurance was becoming something he really valued. Dean mentioned Sol and his antics; the sun god seemed to fit his mate well.

‘Sol impulsive, strong. Luna calm, strong.’ Luna added.

‘Yeah, we’re both strong. Different skill sets though.’

‘Go to school unified.’ He added.

“Luna thinks we need to present a united front.”

Dean grinned, “Sol thinks we should just bite everyone who annoys us.”

Luna chuffed and Cas laughed, “Sounds good.”

“They’ll be okay with it though, I think,” Cas whispered, unsure.

“I don’t know much about your friends, tell me about them.”

Cas took out his phone and scrolled through his social media.

“This Anna, she’s Alpha. She’s my Charlie I guess.” He flicked to the next picture, “This is Ish, we had a thing a while back.”

Dean growled, “That one we can bite.”

Cas laughed as he spoke to Sol.

“This is Bart and that’s Kevin. They’re my closest friends. The guys are Betas, so I don’t know what they’ll think about me being with you.”

Dean shrugged, “They’ll deal or they won't.”

‘Reminds of Drexal.’ Luna added and that startled Cas.

“What?” Dean asked feeling the emotion.

Cas told him and they stared at each other for a minute.

“It’s weird to think they were them, knew them.”

Dean’s cell rang, “Bobby? Is everything okay?”

Cas listened intently, “I’m feeling better, come to see me and I’ll tell you what I can.”

Surprise course through them both and they moved quickly to the suite where Bobby rested.

Dean pushed open the door, Sam and Gabe were already there taking up two chairs on one side of the bed. Dean and Cas took the chaise on the other side. Cas felt Dean’s pang of sadness followed by anger. Bobby still looked bruised and exhausted as he lay in the huge bed. The lemon silk sheets didn’t help with his parlour.

“Hey.” They said together, sitting on the oversized chairs.

“Good, you’re all here.” Bobby started, “So, I wanted to apologise again, you were left in the dark and that wasn’t our intention.”

Cas frowned and Dean asked, “Ours?”

Bobby shuffled to sitting and groaned with the pain of moving. As the boys all moved he held up his hand in a stop gesture so they relaxed.

“I’ll start at the beginning; it’s a tale, so try to stay with me.”

They all nodded and settled in.

“You know about Jeal and Draxal?” he asked and they nodded. “They were the most recent hosts of the sky gods.”

Bobby glanced at Dean, “I reckon you got Sol?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah.”

“That would give Cas, Luna.”

“Yes,” Cas replied.

“Sam is definitely Celeste which leaves Gabe with Astra. You don’t know for sure yet though?”

The other couple blushed at the implication and nodded.

“It will be slower for you two than these two. Sol drives everything and he’s a primus god, one of the first. Don’t worry if you’re not on the same schedule at these two prodigies here.

They all laughed as Bobby got comfortable in his pile of pillows.

“The story begins, well, at the beginning. Sigma created everything and to bring light on the wolves he created Sol. Sol was bright and brash with a little bit of a temper. Sigma knew he would be leaving eventually and didn’t wish to leave Sol alone and so created Luna. If you read the texts in the vault I suspect you know this or maybe they’ve told you some of it themselves. I’ll skip to the reincarnation. Sol and Luna wanted to help in times of crisis so they laced time with triggers. If there was going to be any conflict, they would take hosts and assist the races. This wasn’t all, they would lead, and they would take control of the factions to broker peace. There were people, gods who didn’t like this very much but they weren’t strong like the sky gods. The only thing they could do was to create a following on earth. They go by many names but at the moment they’re known as ‘Obsidian Nobles’ we call them The Black Kings.”

Cas head was reeling, secret societies, so crazy.

“To combat it, in his first life Sol created the Prosequi. It is a family legacy and is passed down generation to generation in secret. Not everyone in the family knows or is allowed entry. You have to have a test at birth and only those who pass are allowed to enter.”

‘Luna? Why is that?’ Cas asked his wolf, his god.

‘Listen to story, speak later.’

That was him told.

“I was the one from our generation. When you and Sam were tested and it came back negative. We were unsure what that meant but when Cas arrived, like fate from the East I had an inkling.”

Dean frowned, “So you’re one of these Prosequi?”

Bobby nodded, “We have chapters in both the South and East. Balthazar is from the East chapter.”

A wave of shock and then curiosity rolled through Dean as he added, “That’s how he hid in our house for so long? You helped him?”

“Yes. Please understand Dean, you boys are more important than state alliances. We’re not talking about a war between wolves and cats or even a war between wolf states. We’re talking a biblical war, end of days stuff. The Black Kings will try to raise the darkness, the end of all things. When so much death is in the air from a war the veil that holds the darkness back is thin. Every time this happens we try and end them, to avoid it but they infiltrate. They stoke the fires of dissent. Every time we feel like we have lasting peace, it ends.”

Silence reigned until Bobby sighed and started again, “The Four work as a unit. You’re faster, stronger and smarter than any other wolves on the planet. The four can pull each other's energy; Dean and Cas have already experienced this. You can build alliances with the cats. You can talk people into almost anything, and between you, you’re almost unstoppable. Don’t let it make you cocky, Dean.”

Cas felt a ripple of annoyance and then amusement from his mate, “Me, why me?”

Bobby paused and glanced at Sam. Dean lost the smile; anxiety flooded him and Cas both. What was happening? Cas felt sick at the expression on Bobby's face.

“Bobby, why me?” Dean growled.

“In the last incarnation, Celeste and Raul died protecting Sol. A little more caution and it could have been avoided.”

Luna whined in Cas’ chest, ‘Sol will not be happy’.

Dean cringed with a clenched hand grasping his temple and the other on his chest.

“Dean!” Cas yelled as he felt the ripple of pain.

A second later Dean gasped taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’m okay. Sol… he agrees but he’s pissed at being reminded.”

Bobby grimaced, “Sorry Dean, I forget they’re actually living beings inside you. Sol, I apologise I understand how complex the situation was and that you couldn’t stop Drexal.”

Dean nodded, “He knows, it just hurts every time something happens to a host. It’s like losing his family even if he knows they’ll be back, they’re still gone.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Bobby replied.

“How did… how did it happen, Sol won't talk about it?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, “Luna too, radio silence.”

Sammy was leaning in wanting to know too. Gabe just looked annoyed and terrified.

“There was a dominance fight. Drex was in the south trying to secure an alliance with his people, both he and Sol were exhausted. They should have run, they should have walked away but they took the challenge to try to end the war sooner. Something went wrong and Raul stepped in to save him.”

Sadness rolled from Luna and from Dean. Ouch, this was not a fun topic.

Dean sighed, “Okay, consider me warned.”

“We’ll be okay Dean.” Sammy smiled.

Gabe hugged his mate tightly, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He glared at Dean.

Cas' mate became angry at the look, "Dean, we all know you wouldn't intentionally put Cas in harm's way."

Dean and Gabe faced off for a few more seconds before Dean let it go, though he wasn't happy about it.

They were a team; Cas could feel them bonding more every second. They were going to be so strong and even formidable. He swore he would remember this conversation and hopefully history wouldn’t repeat.

“Okay, so don’t be a dick… good, I can do that.” Dean chuckled dryly as the anger settled.

Bobby smiled, “We’d like you to come down to the chapter house for formal introductions next week. This thing with John is escalating and we’ll need to make sure you’re training is in place. We can help with the telepathy-”

“The what now?” Sam asked suddenly, they were all thinking it.

“It’s like sensing, not words more emotions. Cas, you can feel Dean’s emotions and vice versa?”

They nodded and he continued, “Eventually you’ll be able to feel how far away you are, that will include Sam and Gabe too. Their emotions will be muted but you’ll feel it. When they’re powerful enough, the gods will be able to communicate directly without your help. It’s like a hive mind almost.”

Cas’ stomach rolled, did that mean Sol, that Drexal felt his brother die?

‘Yes.’ Luna whispered, ‘We all felt his loss, we felt like Ramiel felt’

‘Fuck.’

‘Yes’

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Luna…”

“Okay.” Dean took his hand, squeezing his fingers tight.

“So we have things to look forward to then?” Gabe asked.

“Yes,” Bobby replied wincing.

“We should let you rest Uncle Bobby.” Sam smiled and stood. They followed and before they moved to leave Gabriel turned to Bobby, “Do you know if my folks are okay?”

Bobby nodded, “Yeah, last we heard they defected to Mexico.”

Gabe looked furious but nodded and took Sam’s hand as they left. The four of them stopped outside the door to take a breath.

“I can’t believe- No, I can believe them, Mexico really?” Gabe huffed breaking the silence, “They’d rather defect to the cats than come here? Really?”

Cas sighed, “My dad is on the warpath about them taking you, I know he seems all calm and cool but he’s livid.”

Gabe frowned, “They broke the law… I forgot about that.”

“It’s one of the highest offences to cross the Alpha and to take a cub.”

“Shit, they’re dead if they come here aren’t they?”

Cas didn’t want to nod, he didn’t want to confirm that under their civilised demeanour they were still wolves. They were still predators who enforced their highest law brutally to maintain order.

“Yes.” Dean confirmed feeling Cas’ conflict, “If they come here Charles will kill them.”

Silence reigned for a minute until Cas broke it, “Gabe, I’d like if we could go and get to know each other a little better? You’re my… brother, that's so weird.”

Gabe grinned, “Sure, Sammy you okay with that?”

Sam smiled, “Sure, I could do with catching up with Dean anyway.”

It was agreed and Cas nodded to Gabe who followed him.

Cas loved his home, the roof was especially nice. They walked up the spiral staircase and entered onto the terrace. The infinity pool struck you first, it was slim but enough to swim in. Then to the right were the outdoor sofas with the fire pit. They were covered with a pergola to keep the rain off.

Sitting, Cas text the kitchen and asked them to bring up supper. Hot chocolate and sliders were great comfort food. Once it arrived, Cas and Gabe spoke about their lives.

Gabriel’s relationship with his parents was tenuous at best, he’d been nice about his Mom before. No, he didn’t want to see them dead but he’d known for a long time that his Dad wasn’t his bio-Dad, wolf noses don’t lie. His Mom had it hard as Easterner in the south and she complained about the lack of civility all the time.

“I would always say ‘well go back East then’ and she’d fill up with tears or get mad.”

Cas nodded, “I get it, not many people would have scented our family down there. The risk is lower than someone would recognise it.”

Gabe spoke about his childhood, how he spent most of it alone and learnt to play the guitar.

“I play the piano,” Cas replied. “Mom can play the guitar, piano, drums… almost anything really.”

Gabe’s eyes went wide, “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, she is.”

They discussed music for a while, they enjoy similar things except classical. Gabe enjoyed the backing tracks to some of the games he played which were classical and Cas told him it counted.

“So, Sam… how’s that going?” Cas asked, “I know Dean’s your friend so you can't talk to him about it. We're family and we're the only ones going through this. I don’t know about you but honestly, all this is nuts.”

Laughing, Gabe shrugged, “Okay I guess. It scared me at first but now it’s like I can’t imagine life without him if you know what I mean?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, like you don’t know how you ever lived without him?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, “Just like that.”

The darkness on the roof was calming as the fire in the pit spat and crackled.

“Cas?” Gabe asked as they sat in the silence of the night.

“Yes?”

“Are you afraid?”

Cas frowned, “About?”

Gabe shuffled into the sofa, “The war.”

“Yes.” He whispered, “Yes I am.”

They sat for a while and watch the fire, Cas hoped that they could stop whatever was coming.

Gabe’s phoned rang, his expression shocked as he glanced at the screen.

“Hi, Mom.”

Cas frowned but listened intently as Gabe moved closer to him.

“Gabriel, are you alright?” She sounded concerned.

“You’re in Mexico? Really?” He growled without answering her question.

She sighed, “It’s the only place we’re safe.”

“Fine." He huffed after several seconds, "Are you okay?”

Cas could sense he was only asking out of obligation.

“Yes, are they treating you well?”

“They? You mean my parents, yes, they’re treating me well.”

Silence filled the air until she spoke again, “They’re not-”

“Yes, they are. You took me from them-”

Cas winced at the venom in his tone.

“I had you, me, not that barren Beta, me.”

Cas thought it was interesting how much she sounded like a Beta rather than an Omega. The growl pushed at his chest. Gabe glanced up, no matter who this woman had been to him, now she was a criminal. One that stole him from his rightful place in the hierarchy and for wolves there was nothing worse.

“That woman is my mother and your queen; you have no respect for them or for what you took from me. You took my brother, my family… can you even comprehend how much I missed out on because of- Just go Mom, don’t call me again.”

Gabe hung up, throwing his phone onto the sofa.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

Gabe watched the sky rather than speaking and Cas moved to his side. They were family and when family hurt you comforted them. Wrapping his arms around his brother he pulled him close. Yes, they were a long way from knowing each other but they were brothers, fraternal twins. That was a blood bond like no other. Gabe took the hug because wolves were tactile and they never shied away from being physical.

“Thanks, Cas.” He whispered as they broke away. “Sam messaged me, they want us to go downstairs.”

Cas glanced at his phone, nearly ten. The yawn took him by surprise and it shouldn’t have, he was perpetually exhausted.

‘Castiel needs rest.’ Luna whispered.

‘I do, you’re right.’

‘Brother is safe now. Astra safe now.’

‘They both are.’ Cas agreed really seeing Gabe as his brother for the first time.

Dean and Sam were in the lounge when they returned. Dean pulled Cas down onto the couch to watch some gangster movie. Sam stroked Gabe who was still shaken as he explained the conversation with his Mom.

Once he was done, the evening passed in a relaxed manner and eventually they started to doze off. Cas dragged Dean to bed and they fell into a heap. The duvet was pulled over them loosely and they were asleep within minutes.

The dreams were becoming more vivid.

‘Cas, Astra is hurting Cas you feel where Gabriel is?’ Luna asked.

Cas was sitting on a black leather chair in a very nice office. The view over the city was insane, wait, was this the Alpha Manor? Shit, he was in his dad’s office, his dad’s chair. That didn’t bode well.

The dream, the premonition felt so real it was like he was there.

‘Yes, they’re three miles south.’ Cas replied. It one thing they’d figure out early on. While the gods could communicate verbally, they had difficulty locating each other. The hosts, them, however, were very good at that but were limited in non-verbal communication.

Leaning over, he dialled the Prosequi.

“Sir?” Balthazar answered.

“Gabriel is hurting, who was with him?”

“Shit, Bobby.” He cursed, “I’ll send reinforcements right now.”

Cas was freaking out and he felt Dean pushing at him. It was hard to explain the communication, it wasn’t words but a feeling, Dean wanted to know what was wrong.

‘Luna.’ He didn’t need to explain, she knew that she needed to tell them. The other thing they’d noticed was that the brothers could feel each other. It was more than say Sam or Cas could feel each other.

‘Sol says they felt Sam, he panicked and then nothing.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yes’

The phone rang and Dean sounded stressed, “Babe, something is wrong.”

“Dean, I’m putting you on hold I have Balthazar calling about Gabe.”

“Sure.”

Cas switched lines, “B, what happening?”

“They took him. The Winchesters have Sam, we’ve been betrayed.”

“Bobby and Gabe?” Cas hissed.

“Fine, unconscious but fine.” Balthazar growled, “I don’t think they really understand what you are the way we do or they would have taken Gabe as well.”

“The Black Kings?”

Balthazar sighed, “Not directly, I think the Winchesters may be being manipulated. If they asked for Gabe as well John won't have seen the importance and that's why they left him. Gabriel put up a hell of a fight.”

Luna was conveying it all to Sol because Dean sent a text and ended his waiting call. ‘I’m coming home.’ He messaged.

Cas replied in the affirmative, he wanted his love back on friendly soil, not in the South. They would regroup and go and get Sam.

‘Don’t do anything impulsive.’ He replied.

‘Me? Never.’ Dean text back.

‘Luna’ Cas prompted.

‘I’ve told Sol not to be stupid.’ He sighed, ‘I’m not saying it will help.’

‘Why do we have such stubborn men?’

Cas felt Luna shrug, ‘Just lucky I guess?’

The laugh was internal but he felt Luna smile. He hoped that Sam would be alright. Focusing on his mate's brother, his best friend, there was empty space where Sam had been. It broke his heart feeling around for someone he knew wasn’t there. Wherever he was, whatever they’d done he’d been severed from their hive mind. It was to the point where Cas could no longer feel him. Hopefully, Gabriel or Dean were having more luck.

The door flew open and Gabe fell through it. Cas moved quickly and hugged his brother, he’d felt him approach. Sinking to the floor Gabe began to sob as the frustration and anger dissolved into despair.

“Sammy’s gone Cas… I feel empty…”

Tears soaked Cas’ cheeks as Gabe’s coated his shoulder.

“We’ll find him, Dean’s coming home and we’ll find him.”

Cas woke almost violently.

“Cas!” Dean yelled.

Looking around, Dean was above him, fear radiated through his body.

“Dream… premonition… sorry.”

Dean sighed, “Shit.”

They embraced until a loud knock disturbed them.

“Cover up, we’re coming in!” Sam yelled and Cas could tell Gabe was trying to stop him.

They were still clothed from last night so when Sam walked in with his hand over his eyes they laughed.

“Sammy, we're dressed.” Dean scowled then laughed.

The young wolf moved his hand; Cas saw the worry on his face. Moving over to Cas’ flat screen he grabbed the remote as the couple watched from the bed.

“You have to see this.”

Cas notice then that Gabe was tense. Sam flicked the news channel on, it’s was eight-ish and they were playing the morning stories.

“Breaking news.” The announcer began, “Alpha Winchester of the Southern pack will meet Alpha Novak in a challenge. It will take place two months from now. The dispute is claimed to be with regards to the custody of his youngest son Samuel. Sources tell us that both of Winchester's sons are Alpha despite the belief that Samuel was Beta. We have also been informed by the Novak household that a mutual challenge is taking place. That an heir of Novak, twin to Castiel Novak, the current Alpha Heir was stolen at birth. That he was harboured by the South for eighteen years. The accusation from Alpha Novak is that the South knew of this atrocious and vile act. They willingly assisted the culprits who have been identified and apprehended. The couple, pictured here, will be executed in three days time according to pack law.”

Shock rolled through Cas.

“Shit,” Dean exclaimed.

Sam held Gabe’s hand.

“How did they get them Cas?” Gabe asked him, “She said they were in Mexico.”

“Oh fuck.” Cas exclaimed.”They traced the call.”

Three heads swung to look at him and Cas blushed.

“Traced?” Sam asked, “That’s a breach of his privacy…”

Cas shrugged, “It’s to keep us safe.”

“And to find my parents.” Gabe hissed.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, “It’s not Cas’ fault.”

Cas stroked his hand and smiled, “I’m sorry Gabe I didn’t think.”

Gabriel sat hard in Cas chair, “I don’t even know how I feel about it.”

“…and that shit about Dad.” Dean growled, “Is that true? Did he know Gabriel was there the whole time?”

Cas’ stomach rolled.

“He knew.” A voice came from the door. Bobby walked in looking better but limping. Sam grabbed him a chair and he sat between the bed and the TV.

“Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Your Dad gave them asylum when they went there. I wondered why at the time, we weren’t in the habit of taking in strays. He just told me to trust him.”

“Leverage,” Cas whispered.

Dean glanced at him, “That’s why he’s so pissed. We didn’t just leave, we left with his leverage.”

Rain beat on the glass as the sun hid away, yep, that basically summed up his mood.

Bobby’s phone rang and he picked up.

Cas wasn’t listening because Luna was pacing inside his skull. The god’s frustration was consuming him.

‘Luna, you okay?’

‘Pissed.’

Cas laughed aloud and the room looked at him, “Luna.”

‘They took Astra, they took him away. Bad wolves.’

‘That was almost a coherent sentence. Progress’

The growl filled his head and he smiled, ‘He’s here now.’

The god huffed and tore off into the forest in his mind.

“Please tell me this doesn’t change anything.” Dean sighed.

“What? You mean except my folks are getting executed you mean?” Gabe hissed.

“It won't come to that will it?” Sam asked innocently.

They all exchanged glances but Bobby answered, ”Novak, Charles can’t let it slide even if he wanted to.”

Sam frowned, “He doesn’t, does he?”

“No. He does not.” Cas added.

“My parents are going to die aren’t they?”

Silence filled the space, no one needed to say it because they all knew Gabe's parents were as good as dead.

 

**Thanks fo your patience, life is pretty hectic atm**


	15. DEAN: Just another dumb ass idea

With the silence came, well, more silence. Cas was freaking out internally Dean could feel it. 

‘Mate cares too much.’ Sol added helpfully, well he thought it was. 

‘I know, Cas has a huge heart. I think he’d save Gabe’s folks if he could.’ 

‘Dean save them?’ Sol asked.

‘Do I want to save them or you think I should?’

There was a twinge under his ribs, something he hadn't felt in a long time and he wasn't sure what it was.

Sol frowned, ‘Want to?’

‘No really, they took a cub, its evil.’

'but?'

'I don't know... something.' 

Dean looked at Gabe because he could feel Sol watching his friend. 

‘Gabe sad about it.’

What was the right thing to do in this situation? Dean wondered. 

‘Yeah but I don't think Charles will let them off.’ 

‘No. Alpha vengeance absolute.’

Watching Cas hurt for Gabe broke his heart a little. Cas wanted to stop it, solve it but there really was no way. Was there? No... it was done, even they could or wanted to there was no good reason to try. His mate turned at the feeling's coursing through Dean and smiled. They were all in this together but this was it, this was the first step into the coming darkness. Yeah, they were kids, young adults but life was going to start throwing adult shit at them. This was only the beginning.

“We should all try to get some more rest. I don’t know about you guys but 6 am is not a good start time for me.”

Sam frowned, “I’m too awake so, breakfast?” 

“I think I’m going to go climb. I need to exercise.” Cas replied.

Dean yawned. Climbing could be fun but 6 am? Egh. 

“Come on Dean.” Cas stood and pulled his climbing stuff out of draw he had unpacked into. 

"I'm getting a coffee on the way down or I’ll die.”

Cas laughed, “Fine, I’ll get the water.”

Dean changed and walked down to the kitchen in bare feet, climbing shoes in hand. Cas grabbed the water as Dean sipped the molten crude that was his elixir of life. They walked down to the lowest point on the ground floor and stopped in front of a rather normal looking door. 

“This is my wall room,” Cas said as he opened it. 

The room was high, like all three floors of the penthouse high. The bouldering space was a modern and clean piece of artwork. Dean hadn’t seen anything like it. The whole thing was curves of wall and stone at impossible looking angles. Cas saw Dean trying to work it out and laughed.

“I know right?” he grinned, “So because the space is quite narrow, Dad had to get inventive.”

The lycra wearing wolf moved gracefully to the wall and pressed a button. The chunk of rock started moving and Dean stared fascinated by it. 

“So, you can see how it’s moving?” Cas asked and Dean nodded. "The rock is secured to a metal plate and the parts move into designs that are imputed on my computer. So I can make it into a cave or a partially curved wall. Make sense?”

It was nuts, “This must have cost a bomb.”

Cas laughed, “I didn’t ask but probably.”

Dean walked over to the intricate piece of apparatus, “Right, so you just use it like an outdoor wall?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, it’s just rock, the top can be replaced once it's needed. It’s as close to bringing a cliff face into the house as we could get.” 

“Right…” Dean frowned.

“What?”

“Dude, you’re so spoiled.”

Cas laughed and punched his arm, “You can talk Mr ‘I have a cave under my house.’.”

“The cave was already there!” Dean laughed, “Your dad built you one!” 

Cas walked over to the rock and started across it to warm up, “Come on, let’s climb and then go grab breakfast.”

‘Climbing is for cats.’ Sol groaned.

Dean laughed out loud and Cas glanced over, “Sol isn’t impressed with the climbing.”

“Luna too.”

They climbed. They laughed and challenged each other for two hours until Dean was starving. Breakfast came next but their peace wasn’t meant to last. 

Sammy ran into the kitchen red-faced and panting hard, “They- moved- the -execution - up…”

Cas stood hard and his chair fell over. Dean sat staring at his brother trying to processes the words coming out of his mouth. The feeling from earlier pressing against his ribs like an unwelcome echo. 

“When?” Cas asked.

“In three hours,” Sam growled. 

“Shit.” Dean cursed, “Where’s Gabe?”

Sam’s breath hitched as he tried to stop tears falling. Dean felt it; he felt Sam’s pain like he could feel Cas’. Shit, did that mean they'd... nope couldn’t think about what that meant right now. Moving over Dean wrapped his little brother in a hug, “Where is he, Sammy?”

“Pacing in the bedroom,” Sam replied. 

Dean ran for the stairs taking them two at a time. As he got close Gabe’s emotions became clearer as if walking through the fog and finally being able to see. 

Cas walked close behind and said, “I can feel him, Dean, like I can feel you. He’s so angry…”

Swallowing hard Dean kept moving. They entered the room Dean first, Cas behind and Sammy standing at the doorway. Dean felt his brother's pain and fear. Gabe was a livid, pacing Alpha and Sam was used to backing away when the anger came. Short of another Alpha nothing stopped it. Gabe was one of Dean’s best friends and his Alpha so he thought he should try. 

"Gabe." Dean started.

The angry wolf stopped an started at him, direct eye contact and it felt weird. Gabe had always backed down but instead, Gabe growled and stepped forwards. 

‘This not ending well.’ Sol hissed. 

‘No, shit.’

Cas stepped between them and nodded to Sam to come over, “Dean, step back.” 

Looking into Cas' bright blue eyes broke the dominance challenge. Dean couldn’t help but look at Cas, it was like staring at the sun. Taking a deep breath he moved and Sam moved up. 

“Gabe?” Cas asked the enraged Alpha. Gabe glanced at him but didn’t move. “You’re scaring Sam.”

That did it, the anger snapped and Gabe fell to his knees sobbing, “I can’t stop it.”

Dean felt Cas heartbreak for his brother and then for his own. Sam knelt with Gabe on the floor and hugged him tightly. 

“None of us can. They broke the law…”

Gabe’s head snapped up at Cas’ words, “I fucking know that Castiel.”

Dean stepped to Cas’ side and growled, “Hey, stop.”

Sam stroked Gabe’s face pulling his attention. 

‘Celeste good at that.’ Sol interrupted Dean’s thoughts.

‘Yeah’ Dean replied as he watched Sam. Alpha enough to command Gabe’s attention but also had an emotional connection. Together the characteristics seemed to help relax the tension in the air. Cas was all Alpha and so was Dean, Sammy was the grease that kept the cogs working smoothly. That emotional ghost was still hovering but Dean pushed it away and tried for a distraction.

‘Sol? Are Sammy and Celeste the same? Do you pick us because we’re like you?”

The image of Dean’s wolf rolling in leaves flashed in his mind. 

‘Sol is like Dean, Luna is like Cas, yes. Chosen for compatibility, born for it.’

‘Cool.’ Then Dean was pulled back into the room. 

“While you’re here-” Sam looked up from the floor, “I had one of those dream things last night.”

Cas froze and looked over at Dean who’d heart was racing. 

“What about Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam frowned, “We were in a city, Gabe and me, and I think Bobby was there. Someone attacked Gabe, they were strong and fast. I went to help but someone grabbed me from behind and all I saw was a tattoo and then everything went dark.”

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance. 

Dean replied, "That sounds like the overlap from the premonitions we had." 

Cas nodded and tilted his head with curiosity, “A tattoo?” Then walked over to the table to grab his tablet and the stylus, “Can you draw it?”

Taking the pad, Sammy pulled back from Gabe to draw. When he was done he turned it and Cas’ eyes went wide. 

“That was the symbol on the parchment,” Dean whispered. 

“What parchment?” Sam asked, “I would’ve remembered that.”

Dean cursed himself; they hadn’t shown Sam the original parchments. It was annoying because Sammy had a near eidetic memory so he remembered most things he saw. It was one of the reasons he was so smart. That feeling from earlier was back tenfold. It was like a signal or a homing beacon. Were Gabe's parents important? The feeling grew worse, like a pressure in his ears. Shit.

“Shit, sorry Sammy.” Dean frowned, “Cas, can you take Sam to go see those documents? It’s better if we know for sure it's the same symbol.”

‘What is Dean doing?’ Sol asked quizzically. 

‘Something stupid probably.’

Sol chuckled, ‘Like Dean’

“Sure.” Cas frowned.

Yep, his mate knew something wasn’t quite right but Cas couldn’t be involved. Once they were gone Gabe stood and glanced at Dean. 

“I know that look. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Something stupid.” Dean walked through the door and around to Bobby’s room. Knocking hard, he pushed in as Bobby answered. The older man was preparing to leave and go to the Prosequi’s chapter house. 

“Dean? What-”

“We need to break Gabe’s parents out, can you, can the Prosequi help? We don’t have much time.”

Gabe frowned, "You're not doing this-"

"I'm doing this because something keeps telling me too and so far my gut hasn't let us down."

Bobby stared at him like he’d descended to next level dumb, “Boy, do you have any idea-”

“Yes, I do but I have a feeling we might need them, please?” Dean asked, “I know it doesn't make any sense, I just have a feeling.”

Bobby glanced at Gabe and then back at Dean, “Fine but I need to make a few calls.” 

“Cool, we need to leave now. Cas will want in and he can’t be involved, Sammy either.”

Gabe nodded, “We have to do this alone.”

“Okay.” Bobby replied, “Get your stuff and meet me by the car in two minutes.”

Turning, Dean and Gabe ran to get changed. Throwing on Jeans and a t-shirt he moved faster than he had in his life. Bobby met them in the car and within 5 minutes they were gone. 

Dean’s Cell rang and he answered it, “Hey.”

“Don’t hey me, where are you?” Cas hissed down the phone. 

Dean sighed, “I love you but I’m- we’re doing something stupid and I need you and Sammy safe.”

“Dean! You can’t be serious, get back here or tell me where you are so I can help!” 

“No. I’m sorry but no, there will be enough crap for us to fight together, today Gabe and I have this.”

“Dean!-”

Putting the phone down was the single hardest thing he’d ever done. Cas was fucking livid. 

“Sam’s pissed,” Gabe said with a frown. 

“Cas too.”

‘Luna too’ Sol hissed.

Shit, they were going to have their asses kicked later. 

Bobby drove like a demon and the cityscape passed in a whip of noise and colour. The older Alpha conducted a string of calls as they travelled. Dean had a hard time keeping up with the conversation, there was code mixed with place names. he had no idea of where they were. After ten minutes they arrived at a three-story brownstone in a very expensive section of the city. 

Cas' Rage rolled over Dean as he followed Bobby and Gabe up the stairs.

'Mate so mad.' Sol whined.

'I know buddy. Just hold on in there.'

Bobby lay his hand flat against the solid wooden door and then typed a code into the touchpad in his phone. The door opened soundlessly and they entered the dull space with haste. 

“Bobby.” Balthazar said as he hugged the other man, “How are you?”

“Good B, you got my instructions?”

Balthazar frowned, “Yes and then I checked and rechecked them. I was thinking surely you’re not insane because that's insane.”

“Hey, not me. Look at the leader almighty here.”

Dean looked surprised as Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Damn it.”

‘That have to obey you.’ Sol muttered in his mind. 

‘Obey?’ 

Sol shrugged, ‘They must obey.’

‘Me? Us?’ Dean asked.

‘Us.’

‘Wow, okay.’

The older men discussed the logistics of breaking into a maximum security holding facility. That included the finer points of smuggling wanted fugitives out of the state. Dean observed the home because he had nothing to contribute. The brownstone was, well, normal. It was a home, a house where people seemed to live. He followed the others into the kitchen where B sat around a huge kitchen table. There was coffee waiting and Dean grabbed a cup when Bobby indicated they could. The kitchen, a pale duck egg blue was modern but in keeping with the period property. Now the adrenaline of their not so darling escape was wearing off Dean could feel more. It felt so close like he was right here, weird.

“Er… we may have a slight curveball in play.” Balthazar said glancing at his phone and standing.  
de  
The blond man exited through the archway and opened the front door. 

“Where are they?” An angry voice shouted. 

No, there’s no way…

Cas stormed through the door as Dean stood. The Alpha didn’t stop he continued moving and pushed Dean hard. The force of the assault threw him back into the chair and that fell backwards onto the floor. Dean landed hard on the kitchen floor with a thud. 

“Dean Winchester, I’m so fucking furious I can’t even explain it in words right now.” Cas hissed.

Dean tried to orientate on the floor. Sitting upright he eventually stood in time to see Sam punch Gabe in the arm. His friend yelped and then pulled Sam into a hug. Cas looked like he was feeling murderous, no hug for him then. Shock consumed him, how the hell? 

“How?” Dean started brushing some imaginary dust from his clothes to avoid looking at his mate, “Did you find us?”

Cas glanced over his shoulder, “B sent us a text.”

‘I thought you said they had to obey me?’ Dean growled at Sol. 

‘Have to obey Luna too.’ 

‘Thanks for leaving that out.’

Sol chuckled, ‘Can’t do things without mate. Wouldn’t have listened.’

'Oh shut up Sol.'

The god chuckled and ran away. 

“Thanks, B,” Dean added aloud.

“You’re equals, so when he asked I had no choice,” Balthazar replied completely unapologetically. 

Cas moved into him suddenly and wrapped him in a hug, “Don’t be a dick, don’t try to protect me I hate it.”

“Or me,” Sam added glaring at him. 

Dean felt Cas settle in his arms, the anger fading, “I’m sorry… I just couldn’t handle it if you guys got hurt.”

“Me either.” Added Gabe. 

“That not your choice,” Cas added pulling back and looking at him. 

“Sammy is a minor-”

Cas scowled, “With a god inside him Dean. He’s smarter than most of the adults we know, he’s in the war whether you like it or not.”

Dean’s heart was trying to beat out through his chest at the thought of Cas and Sammy being in harm's way. Cas was right though, he hated but he was. 

“Fine but I don’t have to like it.”

Cas smiled into Deans jaw, “I love you, you’re an idiot.”

“I hate to interrupt your melodrama highnesses but we’re on a schedule.” Balthazar interrupted. 

Dean sighed and turned but before he could open his mouth Sam interrupted. 

“So what's the plan?”

They all glanced at the minor who was taller than his boyfriend by an inch and still growing. Bobby indicated for them to sit around the table and described the plan. Ten minutes later they were staring at Bobby in silence. 

Dean was the first to break it, “Wait, so you’re ingenious plan is to go in through the front door?”

“With me?” Cas asked.

“And walk out with my folks?” Gabe added.

Sam frowned, “And then smuggle them across the border?”

“That’s it, yes, that's what he just said.” Balthazar replied sarcastically, “Bunch of geniuses the gods chose this time.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Sol, can I fire him?’

‘Set on fire? Make a mess in nice kitchen.’

Dean chuckled as they all glanced at him, “Sol.”

Balthazar looked intrigued then, “You can really talk to them?”

“Balthazar, we don’t have time-”

“Fine Bobby. Fine.” The older men stood, “Okay, Cas you need to dress formally. Dean, you’re in a security uniform, Gabe too. Sam, you’re on tech support.”

Dean was not happy about Cas leading the charge, not even a little. 

“Are you sure this isn’t going to get us killed? Charles isn’t going to be happy.”

Cas moved in against his shoulder as Balthazar packed some things.

“Cas, go get dressed.” Bobby replied, “Dean, change.” 

Balthazar answered his question as Dean added the military black on black. 

“No, Charles is smart. He’ll be pissed, is pissed, which is why he won't listen if you tell him you have a feeling. He’ll think you’re just being sentimental for Gabe, so we’ll ask for forgiveness rather than permission.”

Dean liked that even less, a bad feeling was brewing in his gut and that was never a good sign.

“Dean?” Gabe asked.

“Bad feeling.”

Gabe frowned and Bobby looked up and asked, “How bad?”

“Why?” 

“Because you have a god inside you ya eejit” 

Gabe chuckled, “So we should take out bad feelings seriously then?”

“Yes.” Bobby replied, “How bad Dean?”

Dean considered it, “Like an unsettled feeling, it’s not… immediate.” 

“Okay, so we’ll go as planned, hopefully, it’s something further in the future.”

Dean nodded and Cas came back into the room wearing a three-piece Versace suit in all black. It was like being hit by a very sexy train. Shit.

‘Mate looks tasty.’ 

‘Agreed’

“Wow, Cas.” Dean leaned in for a kiss.

Castiel blushed, “Thanks, it fits like a glove.”

“We had a few made for ceremonies and other things, we’ve been prepping for a little while now,” Balthazar added. 

“Cool,” Dean replied as he admired Cas. His body shuddered which had his mate grinning.

“Okay, we’re good to go!” Bobby yelled from the hall, “Let’s move out.”

They left and got into a huge SUV. Bobby drove while Balthazar explained again what was going to happen. 

“So, to recap. Cas you will walk in like you own the place, cause you kinda do. Demand they’re released, we have the paperwork in place-”

“How did you do that so quickly?” Cas asked in awe, Dean could feel it.

“We have friends everywhere.” Balthazar replied.”Dean and Gabe will escort them with Bobby after the van is clear of the main gate. There will be a driver and a passenger. Cas and Sam will meet you back at the house later.”

“Right,” Dean replied and the others nodded. 

The city passed in a blur as Dean tried to keep the adrenaline under control. He leaned into Cas who was anxious and stressed. That was something Dean understood, if they tried this shit in the south, well his Dad would have killed him.

“It’ll be okay, we have this,” Dean whispered.

Cas nodded, “I just have this feeling.”

“Me too.”

‘Sol?” Dean asked his own personal God, ‘Do you know anything that I should know?’

The wolf was lounging on a sun covered rock looking far more relaxed than he should. How was there a sun covered rock? Stupid metaphysics. 

‘Wolf worries too much.’

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas caught it. 

“Sol?” he asked and Dean nodded. 

Cas' chuckle was a welcome sound. Dean hated that they were right back in the thick of all the stress and drama. 

“Okay boys, were close. Cas, you have to draw on every ounce of your combined power okay, will them to obey you and they will. You’re more Alpha than even your father at this point and they need to feel it okay?” Balthazar added looking at Cas.

Dean’s mate swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Then Dean felt it, it was like Sol pushed power into Cas, into Luna, it was weird. 

“Wow,” Sam whispered as he stared at Cas.

Cas grinned, “You can tell huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Gabe nodded, “You’re like a star, it’s hard to look at you.”

They pulled up a few minutes from the prison and Bobby got out and asked Sam to follow. Sam kissed Gabe goodbye and disappeared into a big black van. Dean assumed that was tech support. Bobby hopped back in and threw Dean a reassuring smile, “He’ll be fine, our people are devoted to you all.”

Dean didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“When we stop it’s all go. No pausing, no doubt, just go.” Bobby added as they started to move again.

Minutes later they slowed at the security gate. Dean watched as the guard let them in, the car was Alpha military plated and with a digital scan. The combination got them into the secure facility with no issues. It was actually scary how easy that had been. 

The building was a modern glass and concrete monstrosity. Dean had heard about this place, the cells were all high strength plastic. There were no walls, nowhere for privacy or to hide. The shudder consumed him because the wolf didn’t like being exposed. The whole thing would be a form of torture. It didn’t sit right with Dean even if they were bad people or had done bad things. Sometimes they weren’t the same thing. 

Armed guards dressed in the states red military gear stepped up. A guy in a suit stood stoically in between them. The windows were tinted so they couldn’t see inside the car. 

“Ready?” Dean asked Cas. They hugged and then that was it, the mission was on. 

Cas nodded and Balthazar got out to hold the door open. Dean exited second to meet him as he got out and then Gabe. They flanked Cas on either side wearing black paramilitary gear. The guns and the states short sword at their sides felt strange. Dean took a second to adjust and missed the conversation between Cas and bureaucrat guy. 

“Sir, I understand.” Suit guy advised, “...but we’re under strict orders-”

Cas pushed power at him and the Beta fell to his knees, “You will release them now. The paperwork is all in order McNeil, I want those prisoners out here and in that van, now.”

They were surrounded by officers of the prison and administration staff. Clearly, execution day was a busy one. Dean and Gabe stood stoically with their helmets pilled low. The tech was amazing. It read heart rate, body temp and caught things on the periphery it considered suspicious.

‘Sol likes magic helmet.’

Dean tried not to laugh aloud, ‘It’s tech Sol, you know that.’

The wolf shrugged and slunk back into the bushes of Dean’s mind. It was strange because Dean knew he wasn’t gone only hidden. 

Cas’ power was incredible and everyone obeyed him without question. The flurry of activity was punctuated with people arguing. Clearly, some people weren’t okay with the prisoners being removed. Some people were making it difficult. 

“I am on a schedule people!” Cas growled and Dean felt Sol throw more power his way. Fuck that was sexy but so not appropriate right now his brain added sensibly. Bobby flinched and Balthazar side glanced. Dean and Gabe both felt it coming so they didn't move. Gabe was becoming more in tune with Cas, Dean could sense it. The fifty or more people recoiled as if being lashed with a whip and moved faster. 

“Alpha?” McNeil asked, “The prisoners are being loaded into the transport. Would you mind staying around? Your father is on his way.”

Dean felt Cas’ panic and wanted to reassure him but any move would undermine his authority. Gabe flinched as his parents were moved out of the side door over a hundred yards away. They wouldn’t smell him upwind or see him but Gabe could see and smell them. It was making his friend twitchy. 

The van slammed closed and pulled away and out of the main gate. Balthazar nodded that they were clear and that was Gabe and Dean’s cue to leave with Bobby. Balthazar, as he had explained, was Cas’ Primary. That literally meant first. B was Cas’ first guard and his personal protection. Where Cas went, B went. 

Dean leaned into Cas and whispered, “I love you, be safe.”

Cas nodded almost imperceptibly, “Ditto.”

They left Cas to his fate and boarded the SUV. Bobby, apparently, was Dean’s primary so they went together. He watched as Cas stood stoically waiting for the anvil to drop, he hated this. He hated leaving, he hated not being there. 

“Bobby, we did the right thing… right?” Dean asked feeling insecure about this whole thing now that Cas was in the firing line. 

“Only you know that son.” 

Shit. 

‘Feels right.’ Sol added, 'But don't like leaving.' 

Yeah, under the emotions there was knowledge. Gabriel’s parents were important and somewhere down the line, they would help. Dean only hoped Cas didn’t pay dearly for his impulsiveness in the meantime.


	16. Cas: Wrapped in Cellophane

Cas stood in the car lot of the facility and watched his family drive away. Anxiety was his new best friend as it flooded his chest making it tight. 

“Sir-”

Cas sighed, “Cas, call me Cas Balthazar.”

“Cas, are you sure we should stay?”

Luna stirred, ‘Balthazar is loyal to us.’

‘I know. I'm very unsure how this is going to play out and it's not something I'm used to dealing with.’

Cas could feel Dean’s trepidation as they left, no, he didn’t like being without his mate at all. It felt a little co-dependent and he forced himself to 'man' up. 

‘Made for each other, don’t worry, will be together soon. You have things to do.’ Luna replied. 

It was an attempt to calm his frayed nerves. Charles was over a hundred feet away, an angry looking alpha who was getting closer every second. Cas' heart thudded in his chest and he tried desperately to gain some emotional control. 

“Yes, I need to see how my father reacts, I need to know if the others are in danger,” Cas replied to Balthazar's earlier question.

“Here’s your chance.”

Cas’ Dad stormed across the lot. Well stormed gracefully because Charles was always refined and poised. Stopping abruptly he glared at them both before turning slightly towards the buildings.

“Son, Balthazar… follow me, now.”

‘Breathe deep Castiel.’ Luna instructed, ‘Will be okay.’

‘I hope so because he’s livid.’

Balthazar place himself in front of Cas. It was standard bodyguard protocol, put yourself between the threat and your charge. Cas realised that Balthazar had placed himself between them. Life had sure gotten crazy when his Dad's personal guard was protecting him against his own kin. The facility was buzzing with people trying to figure out what was happening. Cas frowned, it meant his Dad was waiting for an explanation before searching for Gabe’s parents. Was that good or bad? Closing the door behind him he schooled his expression to passive indifference. 

‘Be calm, cub.’ Luna reassured him as he rubbed against his ribs. 

The feeling, while still strange, reassured him. Charles faced the window as Balthazar took position next to Cas. The guard was positioned slightly in front as was required. Cas remembered something about bodyguards from his lessons. Whenever there was a threat they would seem relaxed but would be alert. Balthazar definitely looked relaxed. Charles turned and seemed to notice for the first time where the special agent’s loyalties lay. The raised eyebrow was a brief indication of massive surprise. No, Charles had not seen that coming. 

“Well, today is going to be full of surprises isn’t it?” he asked rhetorically. 

Both Cas and Balthazar remained stoic and silent. 

Charles looked at Cas and frowned, “Explain Castiel. Please, because I can’t fathom why you would release the people who stole your brother from us?”

“They’re going to be important, Dean had a feeling-”

Charles glared, “Your boyfriend had a feeling? Really?”

That made Cas angry, he felt Luna’s warning but it was too late. Rage rolled through his body and the power lashed out as he spoke with a growl, “My mate, who is part God, had a feeling. Do not reduce us to mere children, father.”

Charles’s eyes went wide as he stepped back. Cas’ power swam around them but Balthazar was already braced for it. Charles was the only one who was surprised. 

“No, I understand that Castiel. Clearly, I have missed a few more serious developments.”

Cas realised he was staring his father down, it wasn’t uncomfortable and it wasn’t bothering him. They were equals; in fact, it was his Dad that looked uncomfortable. A smile flicked over Balthazar's features and it made Cas uneasy. The idea of being more powerful than his Dad really hit home, it was insane. This wasn’t supposed to happen for decades, especially not with him at eighteen. 

‘Part God Cas, this was going to happen,' Luna added.

Cas was too distracted to realise how eloquent the God's speech was becoming. Anxiety started to flow from him out into the room and he slammed a door on it, any weakness right now would be bad.

“We are fully bonded with the Gods. A war is coming and we’re trying to stop it. I’m sorry we couldn’t take time to convince you but I feel like you wouldn’t have listened to reason.”

The Alpha paused, turned and paced for a minute before replying.

Charles huffed, very unlike himself, “You may be correct son. Vengeance has been an overwhelming motivator.” 

The well-dressed man moved to a hard-backed chair and sat with his leg on his knee. Cas perched across from him and Balthazar stood between them but to the side. 

Glancing at B, Charles added, “I see you have appropriated my personal guard.”

“B is Prosequi, he is loyal to me, to Dean.”

For the second time in two minutes, his dad’s eyes conveyed surprise, “The secret guard of the Sun gods? I thought they were all dead?” 

“Not as dead as some would like,” Balthazar said with a wry smile. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right.” Charles replied, “Should I be concerned for my throne son?”

Cas was taken back, had so much changed in the last week that his Dad thought he'd take his throne?

“No father, I have no desire to rule,” Cas replied.

Charles nodded, “Good. I will announce that the prisoners were executed privately and their bodies burned. I assume the Prosequi were responsible for the infiltration and organisation?”

Cas nodded, “Yes.”

“I have to do some damage control. The staff thinks you’re more powerful than me and as you know that is not a good thing.” He said gesturing to people side glancing through the glass. 

Wincing Cas apologised, “I’m sorry father, I didn’t think about that-”

Charles stood and glanced at Balthazar to reassure him he meant no harm then hugged his son. Cas smiled as they embraced. Okay, so that wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. Balthazar's phone rang, he answered it and Cas heard every word. 

“We have a class 1 defection from the South.”

“Authorise it.”

Charles moved closer to Balthazar, “Send them to the house.”

Balthazar nodded and ended the call. 

“Who is it?” Cas added curious and excited. Defections didn’t happen every day but it was defiantly becoming a thing. Dean, Sam, Bobby. Gabe didn’t count because he was born here and not this person. Cas also noticed that B didn't ask Charles permission, maybe defections were pre-authorised? Flicking his finger over the screen, B turned it to Cas.

“Oh my gods, Charlie?” Cas stumbled over the name, “Why? What possible reason-”

Balthazar frowned, “I forget you don’t know everything yet. The Bradbury's are a Prosequi family; Charlie and her father are part of the society. They stayed behind to help manage John but it seems her father has been arrested for treason. Her Mother has joined John's side as she feels betrayed by the secrets. We absolutely have a leak somewhere. The Black Kings may have infiltrated the South more than we suspected. Charlie had had no choice but to defect or join her father. Here it’s all in the report.”

Cas’ phone pinged and he glanced through the file and then called Dean. 

“Cas!” Dean growled, “Are you okay?”

The smile that lit up his face would have been almost embarrassing if he got embarrassed by those things.

“I’m good. It’s all sorted but we have a defection from the south.”

Tapping his phone he sent the file to Dean and Sam.

“Brad!” Dean cursed as he looked over the message, “Why…” 

He was reading the file and then huffed and realised the Prosequi had been watching him his whole life. Cas could feel the shock and annoyance. 

“Conspiracy,” Dean muttered. 

Cas laughed, “I love you.”

The warmth flooded through him from Dean’s emotions.

“Ditto,” Dean replied.

“Ditto!” Sam shouted.

Cas laughed, “Love you too Sammy.” 

It was part a joke but also true. The bond was pulling them together at an unnatural rate. It was bonding them together like a family.

“Hey? What about me?” Gabe growled in feigned annoyance.

“You to brother.” Cas smiled but was shocked how easily that word had come.

“You shocked him,” Dean said and then Cas could feel it like a shadow behind his own shock. 

“Yeah me too.” 

“So Brad will come to the apartment?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, Dad’s auth’d it.”

“Cool.” Dean sighed as he tapped through the report, Cas could tell because the next thing he asked was, “Can we get to her Dad or-”

Balthazar answered, “Not at the moment, see page two.”

Cas looked as well, it said he was being held in the old separation chamber. Shit, that’s got to hurt; the warding alone will be painful.

“Shit.” Dean echoed.

“Yeah.” Balthazar added, “We can try at a later date but right now it’s unfortunately near impossible.”

“We’re nearly at the border.” Someone called from within the van.

“How come Sam is with you?” Cas asked.

“We picked him up on the way, Gabe’s parents are in the van in front, we’re just following in case there is trouble.”

Cas nodded even though they couldn't see him, “Okay, see you back at the house.”

They ended the call and Cas turned to Balthazar, “When will Charlie be arriving?”

“Tonight, we had to get her out in a car.” B sighed, “John has locked down the airports”

“What?” 

Cas’ Dad smiled tightly, “He’s been mobilising the military to our shared border. Stopped all flights except private military planes. The council were alerted of the final challenge declaration this morning.”

Sliding into a seat Cas sighed, “I didn’t realise it was that bad.”

“We’ve been trying to keep it from the media but tomorrow it will be on every station in the state,” Charles added. 

“Shit Dad.”

“Yes, it’s a mess.”

“Is there any way to slow this down or stop John?” Cas asked hopefully.

Balthazar exchanged a raise of eyebrows and a nod with Charles.

“If Dean could go back to the South-”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I told you he wouldn’t go for it,” Balthazar added.

“It was worth a try. People will die if this continues and there are months to go before the challenge. John is not known for his patience.”

A knock on the door broke their attention and a swarm of people dashed around in a panic. A young man with short blonde hair entered as Charles motioned his hand. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Simon?”

“The the south have attacked a post on the border. What would you like our response to be?”

Cas' heart raced in his chest and he felt Dean's concern, his phone beeped with a question mark. Cas sent him the update and the reply was simply 'Fuck'.

Charles hissed, “Casualties?”

“Six, sir. Three fatalities and Three unknown injuries.”

Cas felt sick, people had started dying much sooner than he had considered. 

“All military personnel?” Charles asked as Cas hugged his knees. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Alright, strengthen the border forces; I need to know why that happened as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

Cas watched Balthazar dial as Simon left, “Bobby, get the boys to safety. I have a bad feeling.”

So did Cas, his stomach churned, “I feel sick.”

Balthazar moved over and crouched down to examine Cas tenderly, “How sick?”

“Like I’m going to pass-”

Then the room vanished, fading out to black. The vision started with noise and pain. 

“Dean!” Cas screamed as his mate was torn from him. The battlefield was bloody, devastating and loud. Shot’s ricocheted around him as he screamed his horror into the air of the once beautiful meadow. The feeling of being torn in two was excruciating. New pain lanced his heart, his ribs and Cas fell to his knees in the dirt, panting hard. 

“Sir, Samuel is-”

“Dead… Sammy is dead…”

The soldier with kind eyes swam with pity as he nodded. Cas felt it because Gabe was in horrific pain. Dean was alive but it felt like he was dead, Cas couldn’t really feel him anymore. There was only agony, only pain. They should have stayed away from the apartment; it all started that day when they freed Gabe’s parents. Sammy had been taken and Dean went after him with Gabriel… if only they’d gone back to the Prosequi headquarters. The traitor wouldn’t have known where they were, they wouldn’t have attacked. Agony shook him to his core, his best friend was dead, his brother might as well be and his mate was not long for the world. When Dean was torn from him they would both die. The darkness would be free to rage against the world, to see her vengeance on the sun gods, if only they’d known. 

Light filled his vision like an oncoming train in a dark tunnel and he bolted upright panting hard. 

“Castiel?” Charles cursed. 

‘Quickly young one.’ Luna prompted as Cas tried to get his bearings. 

Turning to Balthazar he felt tears running down his face, “Stop them. Tell them to go back to headquarters, tell them now Balthazar!”

B nodded and made the call without question, Cas looked at his Dad, “We have a traitor in our home.”

“Not poss-”

“Dad! I’m telling you, we have a traitor. That was a vision of the future and I'm telling you our home is not safe any more.”

Charles swore long and blue as he processed that his home was compromised. Cas could see the implications all over his father stoic features. The staff would have to be interviewed maybe even fired; maybe worse. Traitors were treated with little mercy. Cas had known some of those people his whole life and he wouldn’t ever place any of them as traitors. Did you ever really know people though? 

‘We know our family.’ Luna chimed in as he snuggled against his ribs.

‘Yes, we know who our family are.’

Cas could feel that by family Luna meant Dean, Sam and Gabe. Luna’s definition of family was narrow because it was his safe space, he knew them, trusted only them and the guard.

Balthazar hung up, “They’re diverting, what did you see?”

‘We can show him.’ Luna instructed. Cas knew what to do instinctively and he placed his hand on the guard's shoulder. The vision replayed like a movie in his mind and B's. 

“Wow, okay, that was intense.” B shook himself a little from the emotional ravaging he’d just been given.

‘Can we show my father?’ Cas asked.

Cas saw the wolf shake his head, ‘No, only those to which we are bound.’

‘We’re bound to Balthazar?’

‘All the Prosequi took a family blood oath, they are all bound to Sol and by proxy us.’

‘Your speech is better.’ Cas grinned. 

‘I have always the quickest at adapting.’ 

‘So, I could show Bobby? Or Dean?’

‘Yes,’ He clarified, ‘Anyone to whom we are linked by blood oath or magic.’

‘Right.’

“Sorry Dad, it’s a God thing,” Cas added because he knew his Dad would ask. 

“That’s alright son, I need to make some calls.” 

Charles moved away and Balthazar stepped closer, “Cas, I want to get you back to headquarters. The others may be out of danger but there are a whole lotta people that I don’t trust right here.” 

Cas had a feeling Balthazar included his father in that assessment and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

Balthazar was coordinating a Prosequi based extraction from the prison. Cas was relieved, maybe he trusted his father less than he thought? A wave of sickness rolled him as well as Dean’s concern and apprehension. This overload of emotions was enough to drive him insane but somehow it seemed to find a balance. 

‘You were born for this Castiel.’ Luna’s warm voice rolled through him. He hadn’t realised that Luna was his own being who had his own emotions. Instead of being prominent though they were like an echo to Cas. His own emotions took the forefront then Dean’s were off to the side and then Luna’s echoed. They were like a memory of a feeling. 

“Cas, we will have extraction by chopper in 10-”

The door burst open and armed guards crashed into the room. The four men were dressed head to toe in black, their faces covered and voices distorted.

“Castiel Novak?” One demanded as Balthazar moved between them.

“How dare you!” Charles hissed, interrupting their questioning. The men, Cas assumed, were all alphas in black para-military gear holding very large guns. 

The leader turned to his Dad and growled,” You hold no authority over us Alpha, stand down.”

“Castiel?” 

Cas nodded and Balthazar growled as the guy moved. B had a gun but they were outnumbered.

“Come with us or I will kill these two.” 

Cas nodded again, “Okay, just leave them alone okay?”

Cas could feel his phone blowing up as Dean's panic hit him hard.

“Son, don’t you dare!” Charles hissed as panic tainted his controlled tone. 

Cas cringed, “Dad, I won’t let either of you die for me.”

“Very noble,” The leader of the kidnappers spat.”Back off Balthazar.”

That took Cas by surprise. They obviously knew who everyone was which meant this was expertly planned. 

“I can’t let you take him, you know that.” Balthazar spat.

Cas watched the scene play out. The four men were aiming guns at them like they knew how Cas worried for his father and his new guard. If they died here and now there would be so much fall out he couldn't think about it. How did they even get in here? How were they getting out? So many questions with so few answers, maybe there were more traitors than they thought? People outside the small building were starting to notice and Cas made a decision.

“Balthazar stand down.”

B glanced over and scowled, “Sir, I advise against that.”

“Good choice pup.” Kidnapper leader replied.

That pissed Cas off but he let it slide, he thought about using his alpha power but it was too risky with his Dad and B in the way. No, he’d wait for a better opportunity. 

“I don’t want you to die, I don’t want my dad to die. Dean will know what to do.” Cas emphasised Dean’s name, they could feel where the other was, that would only get stronger. The bond was like the world's best tracking beacon, it didn’t matter where they took him because Dean would find him. 

‘It will be fine.’ Luna reassured him as he brushed against Cas’ ribs. 

“Cas I forbid it.” His Dad commanded.

With a tight smile, he walked over and hugged his dad. As they embraced he whispered under his breath, “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Charles tensed but nodded and Cas stepped back. Rain started to hit the glass as the men moved towards Cas. 

“Sir, I object.” Balthazar scowled. 

“Objection noted, B.”

“Gods Damn it Castiel.” 

“I’ll be okay.”

The abductors grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him through the doors. His panic had alerted Dean, he could feel his mate stressing. Rain started to soak him as the chopper landed and he was forced onto it roughly. Yes, very well organised.

“Sit, strap in, don’t move.” He was ordered. 

‘Luna, you with me?’ Cas asked his inner god. 

‘Always Castiel.’ 

That was more reassuring than it should be, Luna couldn’t do anything in reality but he didn’t feel so alone. Sometimes that’s all it took to be brave, knowing someone else was there with you to hold your hand. In this case, rub imaginary fur on the inside of your rib cage. The chopper lifted off and they flew for a few miles. Once the panic started to subside he noted that they were flying south, that made sense. 

“Time to sleep little wolf.” A voice said from his side. 

“What-”

A sharp pain stabbed his neck; they had shot him with a tranquiliser. Dizziness took him and then everything went black. Cas didn't know how long it had been but a conversation pushed through the fog that clouded his mind.

“How much did you give him?” A familiar voice growled.

“Sir, you didn’t feel the power he was kicking off earlier.”

“If he’s damaged then this whole thing will be for nothing, do you understand?” The man, the Alpha, yes definitely Alpha, growled. 

“We’re sorry sir but we had to be cautious, there’s a God inside him and we don't know what that can do.”

The man laughed sardonically, “Right, a god. Doesn’t seem too formidable right now.”

‘I’m always formidable.’ Luna growled and it jolted Cas further into consciousness. 

‘Luna? Where are we?’

‘Southern territory, Dean’s father took us.’

‘Shit’

‘My thoughts precisely.’

Cas felt like shit, his head was spinning and nausea reigned. 

‘Can’t feel the others yet, too many drugs.’

‘Yeah they hit us pretty hard, I went down like a rock.’

‘The soldier said it was twice the standard dose. I heard it while I was pushing you awake.’

‘Pushing me awake? The drugs don’t affect you?’

‘No, I’m on another plane of existence to your physical body. Part or you but separate, what happens to your biology does not happen to me. My energy is powerful though so I can affect many things including your bloodstream. I began to dissolve the chemical and drive you to consciousness.’

‘Handy.’ Cas replied. ‘Wait does that mean you can control me?’

Luna threw a wolfy eye roll his way, ‘No, I cannot affect your body against your will. You didn’t want to be drugged so I can help.’

‘So we’re in the South, will Dean be able to sense me this far away?’

‘Maybe, I’m not sure. You need to force your power out which will help. It will be similar to a homing beacon but wait until you are fully awake. A shock to your energy could force you back into unconsciousness.’

‘Okay and Luna? Thanks’

‘I’m always with you Castiel.’ He replied.

That was so reassuring he could have cried but he was Alpha and short of a catastrophe, he wasn’t crying. They were all going to be frantic looking for him and Cas needed to be awake. Struggling towards the light of consciousness he opened his eyes to wooden walls. They were in the Winchester family home. John was the voice he'd heard and was discussing something with Mary over the far side of the room. Cas rolled over and the movement had the room swimming. 

“Castiel!” Mary cried, “Stay still, you shouldn’t be awake.”

His body agreed, damn he felt sick. 

“How is he awake?” John cursed.

Cas wanted to say something sarcastic. Something that Dean would have found amusing but nothing came to mind. Well, nothing except ‘surprise ass-holes’ and it wasn’t particularly witty.

Luna chuckled ‘They would find that amusing’

Cas tried to smile but failed, it felt like swimming through jello. 

“Why-” he tried to find his voice, “Why did you take me?”

It was an obvious question with an obvious answer but Cas needed time to recover. 

“We want Dean back.” Mary answered, “We were hoping to take both of our boys but plans changed and you were easier. Dean will trade himself and Sam for you.”

“You don’t know your son very well, do you? He’d never trade Sammy for me.”

Mary scowled, “He’ll trade himself though and then Sam will come on his own.”

“Gabriel won’t let him, so that sucks for you.”

Cas cringed, the world was spinning but the sarcasm was worth the headache.

“So we’ll take him. We have ways.”

Cas smiled, “I had noticed.”

The room was starting to stabilise and he could feel anger, raw and powerful like a fire in his chest. Dean, he could feel Dean. Luna sighed as his connection to Sol was restored. 

‘That was quicker than I thought.’

‘I have been working on that for hours.’ Luna replied.

‘We’ve been out for hours?’

‘You have.’

‘Damn.’

The sofa was warm and Cas wanted to drift off to sleep but John’s instruction to his guards had him wide awake.

“Take him to the separation room.” 

“No!” Cas yelled his power rising, “You’ll kill us!”

John's dry laugh fell into the room, "My son is better dead than tied to you.”

Cas felt sick, the man was a monster.

‘It will take much to kill you Castiel, he thinks it will be so easy, it will not.’

The reassurance didn’t make much of a dent in Cas’ dread and that emotion was triggering panic in his mate. Pushing calming thoughts to the forefront helped a little. He wasn’t in danger, well he was but Dean didn’t need to know that. Calm, happy thoughts Cas, don't think about dying slowly and painfully without Dean. Yeah, that helped, not. 

The guards lifted him from the sofa but the room remained stationary. Good times, right, what’s next?

‘Feel your power and channel it towards Dean.’

‘Won’t that hurt him, Luna?’

‘No, our power is their power we are one. Do it quickly Castiel, we have no time.’

Cas grabbed every ounce of his power, grabbed it all like he could carry it in his arms like something tangible. Then he threw it towards his love. It was like aiming emotions. Cas could feel Dean and pushed the energy down the metaphysical connection. The excess ricocheted around the room like a pinball in a machine. Stopping abruptly, the kidnappers stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What the hell was that?” John asked.

“My power.” Cas frowned, he didn’t want to let them know what he’d done, “I tried to pull on it but I couldn’t get at it.”

Cas watched John frown, there was no way he could smell a lie Cas was too powerful. However, he could feel he was more powerful than John which no doubt was pissing the Alpha off. 

“You’re saying that was just a little of it?” One of the guards asked with awe in his eyes. 

Cas nodded and he swallowed hard. While his power was metaphysical it could still bring their species to their knees. No Alpha liked being forced to bow to another.

‘Before this is through, they will bow.’

‘I think I’d like that.’ Cas grinned internally. 

The corridor became narrow as they descended towards the cave room. Instead of going towards the cave room door they diverted. It was towards an older looking door secured with an iron lock and key. Runes and ancient languages lay carved into the wood and Cas could feel the power of the warding. It pulsed outward in waves. This was going to be unpleasant he simply knew it and then let panic flood him so that Dean knew how serious it was. This room would cut him off from his mate, from his family. 

‘Luna? Will this hurt you?’ 

‘It will be more difficult to communicate after a time but I will always be with you. Nothing short of Sol or the Darkness herself can evict my soul from yours.’ 

There was a second of relief before he was forced in through the door. It slammed behind him both literally and metaphysically. It was like being wrapped in cellophane and the connection to his family was suddenly muted. 

Looking around, the room was no more than a carved oak box. Cas admired the detailed workmanship. It was ancient and gorgeous but he could feel it draining his bond to Dean, to them all. This was not good and as he sat on the single bed with a flimsy mattress he sighed hard, no, this was not good at all. 

*****Author Note*****  
[I am so sorry this has taken so very long, you would not believe how fucked up my life has become recently, I hope over the next few months I can catch up with everything. Thank you for your patience.]


	17. DEAN: The Forest is Red

Dean’s knees had hit the hardwood floor with a crack. 

“No, no… Cas…” he'd whispered when Balthazar had arrived ten minutes ago without Cas, without his mate. 

The house buzzed as they searched for their missing leader. Dean now remembered how it felt as Cas had panicked and it tore a hole in his gut, in his heart. They'd redirected because of a vision and it was a good call, the apartment was raided ten minutes later. Sam paced like a demon across a Persian rug older than the house. A furious Gabe sat around the kitchen table with Bobby. Balthazar screamed down his cell as he tried to find Cas, it was chaos.

‘We will find them.’ Sol interrupted the mayhem as he conveyed his support. Even as his own heart broke, Dean could feel the sun God’s sorrow like an echo around his emotions. They were both hurting and it was oddly reassuring. 

‘I know Sol but it’s been hours and I can’t, we can’t feel them more than a tiny shadow… it’s killing me’ he rubbed his ribs hard.

‘They’re unconscious.’ Sol replied, ‘We just have to wait for them to wake and we’ll know where they are. Luna will find a way to let us know.’

Sol’s vocabulary had gone from patchy to full coherent sentences within two hours. It was better, Dean felt less alone. 

“Dean, Gabe can you feel anything?” Sam asked as he paced down the hall again. 

“Sammy, I love you but I swear if you don’t stop pacing I will tie you to a chair.” Gabe all but growled. 

Looking tired but with a faint smile leaned in and said, "Kinky."

Gabe rolled his eyes but a smile flashed, "You are ridiculous."

"I'm scared for Cas," Sam said as he stopped in the doorway and crossed the room to his mate, their embrace made Dean’s heartache. “I’m sorry, I just hate feeling helpless.”

Gabe nodded, “Me too.”

“Me three,” Dean added as he propped up the wall.

Balthazar stormed back into the room from the lounge and growled, “It’s official, John has him.”

Dean was moving in a second, “So, we go get him.”

“It’s not that simple. We’re on the brink of war. The official channels won't be available, asking for anything will provoke an invasion. We’d need to infiltrate and extract him in secret and we have no idea where they’re keeping him.”

“So when we know, when Luna tells me then we can go and get him?”

Bobby and B exchanged a frown and Dean’s heart sank. 

“I’m sorry Dean; the war is the thing we need to avoid. Cas is special and important but a war would be devastating.” 

Dean growled, “So you’re not even going to try and save him? What if my father puts him in the box? If he does then Cas dies, I die!” 

B frowned, “While that would be tragic if it prevented the war then we have done what we needed to do.”

Sam and Gabe gaped while Dean seethed, “You can’t be fucking serious?”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Bobby replied, “We have to do what is best for the world.”

“You’ll sacrifice us both?” he added, “Just like that?”

B cursed, “No, not ‘just like that’, this is not an easy decision.”

“It’s your fault he’s gone!” Sam spat, “You let them take him.”

Dean’s heart was racing as anger burned through his chest. 

‘Death is not acceptable.’ Sol interrupted and added his anger to Dean’s.

‘Sol, we can’t do anything without their help.’

‘We will find a way pup, we will save them.’

‘I hope so because I’m not going to sit here and die.’

While Dean was lost inside his head. The others argued about it and after several minutes they weren’t getting anywhere. Dean sat on a kitchen chair and tried to think past the problem. There had to be a way, there was always a way. 

A click sounded as the front door opened disturbing his contemplation. 

“Charles is here,” B added. 

The Alpha walked into the kitchen and took a seat. 

“Gentlemen.” He glanced at them, “So, how are we getting my son back?” 

The argument resumed with Charles' anger. No-one was happy about the do-nothing approach to Cas' kidnapping. Then suddenly, there was a spark in Dean’s chest and his eye went wide. 

“Something's happening.” He whispered but they were all yelling too loud to hear, “Guys! Something is happening.”

Sol whispered, 'I feel him, I feel Luna.’

To the room he announced, “Cas is awake, I feel him.” 

Relief poured through Dean. It was dull like Cas was still sleepy. They tranq’d him, mother fucker, he was going to murder his father. Tranquilising his mate like a damn animal, how fucking dare he! 

For fifteen minutes Dean felt Cas, he focused on his mate until a wave of energy hit him like a wall. It was closely followed by panic and a distress. The feeling was more overwhelming than anything that Dean had felt from his mate before.

‘Luna, he sent the wave. We know where they are.’ Sol clarified for Dean.

“I know where they are-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Cas’ energy ebbed. Dean assumed that they’d tranquilised him again but then he realised where his father had put his mate.

“He’s in the box… Cas is in the separation box.” Dean hissed, “Son of a bitch!”

“Fuck.” Sam cursed as Gabe wrapped his arms around the tall teen. 

“Fuck, indeed,” Charles added. 

Turning towards the door Dean scowled, “I need some space.” 

They had designated a room for him at the back of the house so he went there. The bedroom was spacious with a king sized bed and a closet, bedside table and desk. Dean fell onto the bed with a huff and curled into a ball on the green comforter. The winter sun glistened through the bulletproof glass playfully. Dean watched it light up the material. Anger and sorrow fought in his chest as hopelessness crawled in his gut, no, he wouldn’t give up, not on Cas, not ever. Laying there was an exercise in frustration, he wanted to do something. Sol wanted to do something and inaction wasn’t in their blood. An hour later Dean was crawling the walls with indecision, how did he possibly fix this? 

A knock on the door got his attention.

“Come in.”

“Dean.”

“Oh, hi Charles.” Dean sighed as Cas’ Dad sat on the chair across from his bed. He reclined gracefully, ever poised, ever ready. The grey rumpled suit still gave him a serious and refined air. There was something in his eyes and Dean knew that look, every Alpha had that look. It said they were the boss, they were in charge and they would get what they wanted. 

‘Sneaky.’ Sol chimed in. 

Dean was intrigued and watched the older man roll his shoulders and prepare his address. 

“Dean, I am very worried about my son, as are you, I’m sure. I hope we can get him back soon before there is permanent damage to you both.”

Dean understood, since Cas had gone dark it felt like there was a thick pane of glass between his mate and himself. He hated it, the separation box would work slowly over days and weeks. Dean could already feel it tugging at their bonds looking for weak spots. It wouldn’t find any but the prodding was annoying and unsettling.

“I don’t want anyone to die… but I can’t leave Cas there. I just wish there was a way I could go alone.”

Charles frowned, “Well- No… it’s too dangerous.”

Sitting taller, Dean glanced over. He was aware he was being manipulated by the Alpha but willing to listen. He needed options because desperation was a wave lapping at his heels. 

“Charles, just tell me.”

The Alpha smiled, “I forget who you are sometimes Dean and that is a dangerous thing isn’t it?”

Dean threw him a raised eyebrow, “Explain your plan.”

As it turns out, it was pretty simple. Dean would exchange himself for Cas, once his mate was safe then Dean could wait to be rescued. Sol was more powerful than Luna and as such Dean would take longer to succumb to the effects of the separation box. With Dean returned, John would have to withdraw his invasion status. Even if Sam refused to come home he could only declare war for his firstborn son, the heir. If the threat of war was removed then Dean’s rescue would be a more viable option. Then there was the energy transfer. Dean could pull from Cas even with a limited connection whereas Sol wasn’t sure Luna would be able to maintain it. Overall it seemed like the best course of action. 

“Okay, I’m in.”

As Dean mulled over what was going to happen Sam called from the lounge, “Dean! Brad’s here.”

“Charlie.” He whispered and bolted past Charles into the hall. 

His best friend stood at the end of the hall embracing Sam and Gabe. Dean flew at her as she stood back.

“Oof, hey Dean.” 

Pulling away after a long minute Dean looked her over. She was tired, dark circles hung under her eyes and her pale skin was more washed out than usual. 

“Hey, Brad, member of a secret society you neglected to mention to me for like our whole lives but you know whatever.”

Frowning at his eye roll she replied, “Keyword being secret, dumb ass.”

Sam and Gabe laughed and Dean growled at them. 

“She has a point, Dean,” Sam added.

“Shut up Sam.”

Charlie laughed and then went serious, “So, Cas is in the Death Star huh?”

“Vader has him,” Sam replied. 

“Fuck. He has my Dad too.” 

“We heard,” Gabe added.

A morose silence fell over them as they all considered the implications of the capture. Nothing good would come from it, nothing good at all. 

“How was everything at home Brad? How is Mom? She hasn’t called or anything.” Sam asked.

Charlie smiled tightly, “She’s kind of a crazy person right now Sammy, honestly, she’s drinking your Dad’s kool-aid. Especially that the East stole you in retaliation for Gabriel, she’s not herself.”

“We knew things were bad but I didn’t realise they were that bad.” 

Dean frowned, “We have to fill you in on what's happening Brad.”

Charlie moved into the lounge and crashed onto an overstuffed chair.

“I know most of it, you’re holding the four light gods and Cas has been taken.” She said.

“They want me to wait around and let him die.”

Her grin was brilliant, “They don’t know you very well do they?”

Relief flooded Dean, finally someone who got it.

“So?” she smiled, “What's the plan?”

The four of them sat in the lounge away from prying adult ears. Dean explained Charles’ plan to them, he would have kept Sammy and Gabe out of it but Sol had growled at the idea. 

‘They are family; do not try to protect them.’ 

Dean cursed when teeth had grazed his insides, which had not been a pleasant experience. 

“Okay, we’re in.” Sammy declared as Dean waited for their response.

Dean text Charles to let him know the plan was set. It was time to deal with their not so helpful guardians and play ‘I’m a god and you’ll do as you're told.’

Ten minutes later Bobby was still arguing with him. 

“I can’t believe the level of stupidity- no I can, Dean this is insane. Don’t be a bloody ejit!”

‘They have to obey.’ Sol reminded him, ‘Minions.’

Dean snorted, it was highly inappropriate but then Sol usually was. 

“We cannot simply-”

Bobby interrupted Charles and had every time he’d tried to explain he would say, “You need to shut your pie hole Alpha. You’re not the boss in this room.”

Scowling, Charles sat on the arm of the sofa by Gabe, “Neither are you, Robert.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and glanced at Dean, “You know we can’t say no but I wish you’d rethink this.”

Peering at his friend and uncle Dean smiled softly, “I can’t leave him there Bobby. I understand what you’re saying, I do but I will not, I cannot leave them in that place to die.”

Balthazar had been quiet as he’d sipped whiskey, Scottish whiskey from a tumbler. 

“Fine.” He chimed in after he drained it, “Charles, arrange the exchange at the border.”

Bobby growled low and long, “I don’t like this.”

Moving to his uncle, Dean patted his shoulder, “Yep, I know. Life’s a bitch and so am I.” 

He could have sworn Bobby threw another ‘Bloody Ejit’ his way. Charles negotiated how many they could bring for the exchange. Dean’s vision started to swim and he collapsed. 

“Dean!” Sammy yelled as his knees hit the floor with a hard thud. 

It started with mud. They were standing up to their ankles in it in a clearing not far from the East/South border. The sky was grey and thick with rain, pain shuddered through Dean as he watched Gabriel, Sam and Cas hit the deck. Bullets flew and everything moved in slow motion as Dean saw his dad dive behind an SUV. His family didn’t move, he didn’t know who was dead and who was alive. Gabriel screamed Sam’s name and the room came back in a flash of colour and light. 

“Dean!” Sam growled as his hands shook his shoulders. 

Looking up into Sam's big grey eyes Dean frowned and whispered, “You can’t come. You’ll die, you can’t come.”

Sam stood and started to pace, “You had a vision?”

Nodding, Dean moved to the chair to sit and get his brain to stop throbbing. 

“He died?” Gabe asked. 

Dean nodded again and cringed with the movement, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“You’re not going.” Gabe spat. 

Sam froze, his brother hated being spoken to like a child, “And you’re going to stop me?”

“Sam.” Gabe started.

“You and what army?” 

“Sam, you’re acting like a-”

The growl was low and hard, “Like a what?” he started, “I dare you to finish that sentence.”

Gabe glanced at Dean with a ‘Help me’ expression, it made Sammy angrier. 

“Don’t look at my brother! You’re my mate.” He yelled, “I’m equal in this you can’t just-”

Dean interrupted then, “We can’t what? Try to keep you from dying? The gods that live inside us say every time we try to stop this thing you die and we're not supposed to try and stop it?” 

Frowning, Sam stormed out of the room. Dean and Gabe exchanged an exasperated expression and Gabe went after him. 

‘Sol?’ Dean asked

‘Yes, Dean?’

‘Can we change these visions?’ he continued, ‘They always seem different.’

Sol frowned but nodded, ‘Yes, you have been changing them. As your decisions differ from what is expected the timeline changes. The vision you had was based on the most recent decisions and it felt, close.’

‘He can’t die, Sol, I can’t lose my brother.’

‘I have had this conversation many times cub and I will say to you what I said to them. Fate is a demanding bitch, she will have balance, hopefully, this time it won’t require Sam’s life as that balance.’

That wasn’t reassuring Dean thought as he went to make sure Sam and Gabe we’re okay. Halfway down the corridor, he ran into Charles and Brad. 

“It’s set, two hours from now,” Charles explained. 

Dean asked if there was any way to keep Sam away from this and Charles nodded. 

“Of course, we can keep him in a car back from the clearing we’ve chosen for the meet.”

Dean’s heart leapt, “Woodland?”

Charles eyes went wide, “How did you- Wait, never mind, part god.”

“So we keep Sammy away?” Charlie asked as Dean explained his vision.

“Yes.” Dean replied, “His life depends on it.”

An hour later they were driving to the border. Dean was a bag of nerves. Seeing his Dad again was going to be weird and he was desperate to make sure Cas was okay. Gabe and Sam were in a different car which was going to park a mile away from the site as back up. Sam hadn’t been happy but Dean didn’t care, nothing was happening to his baby brother on his watch.

The closer they got to the meet the closer Cas felt, the more pain he could feel coming from his mate. What had his father done? Anger rose as Dean began pushing energy towards him. The drive was mostly silent and as they pulled up Dean’s heart started to race in his chest. They climbed out of the cars into the grey and misty air. Rain, it was definitely going to rain. The mud was already pooling around his boots and he cringed at the accuracy of his vision. Dean moved towards the people emerging from the other cars. They were people Dean knew, people he’d regarded as family. The world narrowed to the back of an SUV as a guard he knew dragged a broken and bloody Cas from the family car.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” A smile pushed onto his face, slight, painful but there.

Cas' words were muffled by his swollen face which was already healing. Dean pushed more energy and in a matter of hours, there would be nothing but purple bruises. Days worth of healing in a matter of hours, faster even. That didn’t matter though, no, it would never matter how fast Cas healed because the damage had been done. Dean was out for blood. The growl was long and low as he took in his mate, oh yeah someone was going to pay. Guns were aimed at Cas, at them and everyone moved very slowly. 

“You hurt him?” The words were hollow and Dean could hear nothing around him. He was pretty sure that Charles was seething but there was only white noise where Dean was concerned. It was that pure, white-hot rage that demanded retribution. A car pulled up, Gabriel- Sammy, no, Sam was supposed to be away. Gabe threw him a pitying glance, the ‘Don't be mad I couldn't stop him glance.’ The vision returned in a flash of memory and fear permeated the rage for a second then it was gone again. Nothing he could do about it now, he had to trust Gabe to keep Sam safe. 

“Dean?” John repeated, it was an assumption because Dean knew that tone. It was the tone that said ‘I’ve asked you more than once.’

“Yes?” He turned and made eye contact with his father, a sliver of power slipped out and the Alphas eyes went wide. 

“You should get that under control son.”

‘He thinks that's it.’ Sol chuckled dryly. 

‘He’ll soon find out it’s not.’ Dean replied with a terrifying grin. 

“Yes, I really should,” Dean replied to his Dad aloud then clamped the power down. “You hurt my mate.”

Dean said but now he listened to the reply. 

“He wouldn’t cooperate, you understand.”

Dean held his father's eyes, knowing it was becoming uncomfortable for him and nodded.

”Yes, I understand.” Fury raged but John seemed oblivious. “I’m going to get him and then I will come to you,” Dean instructed. 

There was no way anyone but him was touching Cas. 

“Dean I can-”

“No.” He replied to Gabe, “No.”

He wasn’t looking at his friend but there was an understanding, the offer was there but this was his to do. Gabe and Sam would be feeling his rage, it was a dangerous thing. Cas was on his knees in the cleaning, trees surrounded them and the world melted away as he crossed the muddy grass. Falling to the ground, Dean's knees met Cas and they embraced. The hug was long and full of relief. Leaning back, Dean looked into big blue eyes and smiled tightly. Gods he’d missed that face more than anything else in the world.

‘They’re safe.’ Sol said and Dean nodded. 

“Go, go with the others,” Dean whispered to Cas.

Confusion and then horror fell over his face, “No, you did not exchange yourself for me!”

Frowning, Dean nodded, “What else was I supposed to do? Leave you to die?”

“Yes!” Cas growled. 

“No, never, absolutely fucking not.” 

“Dean!”

“Castiel.”

“You can’t expect me to-”

Dean's hands found Cas’ jaw and he kissed the man's bruised lips hard, “I can, I do, please, go.”

After a long minute, Cas sighed, “Fine but I’m coming for you.”

Grinning, Dean replied, “I know.”

They stood and embraced once more and then Cas started to move. Dean stepped towards his father and then they were betrayed. 

“You should take Samuel too,” Charles spoke into the now deafening silence. 

John grinned, “I was planning on it.”

“No!” The four, plus B and Bobby yelled together. 

Gun’s were loaded and everyone froze. Dean stared at his Dad, “That wasn’t the deal!”

“It was the deal Charles and I struck.”

A wave of sickness rolled through him, oh gods.

‘Sneaky fucker.’ Sol added and Dean agreed, shit he should have seen this coming. 

“You’ll have to go through me,” Gabe called.

“And me,” Cas added. 

“Fine, I’ll shoot-”

Charles growled, “No, you will leave my sons alone, boys come here, now.”

There they were, standing in a freezing cold field with guns aimed at each other and no one moving. 

Sol chose his moments well, ‘I think this is what they call a Mexican standoff.’

‘Agreed’ Any other time he would have laughed.

Dean glanced around and then refocused on his father, “Dad, you don’t need Sammy. Just let him go, please. I won’t fight you, I’ll go into the box, just let him go.”

John grinned and Dean knew then he’d been played, that was exactly what he wanted. The alpha didn’t really want Sammy, he wanted Dean compliant, fuck. 

“Fine. Samuel, you’re free to go.” John added after a moment of pretending to think it over. 

Dean’s heart raced as Sam and Gabe crossed to the car. Turning towards his father Dean caught it, an almost imperceptible nod. Charles caught it as well and then time slowed down. 

“No!” Dean yelled as a crack and whoosh crossed through the cleaning. Gabe heard it and slammed into Sammy. 

“Sniper!” Balthazar yelled and chaos erupted. 

Dean couldn’t move because Cas and Gabe had jumped for Sam at the same time. They had all yelled and the smell of blood was seeping into the air. Dean's nose was having trouble discerning whether Cas’ blood was new or if he’d torn open an existing wound. Sammy, oh gods, was Sammy dead? If he crossed the clearing would his vision be real? Sol said he could change it. That the one which came before was no longer relevant, that they could change Dean’s past mistakes. That they could change his past incarnations mistakes but here they were. Dean had pulled them here, Dean had dragged his family to this showdown, son of a bitch. They’d followed him here and he’d let them, his feet wanted to run to Sam. There was so much indecision as Sol focused his rage on John. Shit, what did he do? 

Gabe moved and Dean’s heart raced, “Gabe! Are they?”

“Alive! I think, Dean we need to get him out of here!”

Relief poured through his chest, okay, no one is dead, yet. Balthazar ran to Cas’ side with a curse as Sol pulled Dean’s attention. 

‘End this pup.’

Nodding, Dean found John; his father was crouched by the SUV. Rage took over and the words left his mouth in a growl. 

“I challenge you for the leadership of our pack, you are no longer worthy.”

The cleaning fell silent once more and John stood brushing his jacket of debris. 

“You’ll lose son and I won’t kill my heir.”

‘He issued the formal challenge.’ Sol added and Dean grinned.

“I am taking up challenger status. The formal challenge issued against the Eastern territory is mine to claim. As Cas’ mate I’m entitled aren’t I Bobby?”

The man nodded as he sat on his knees on the wet ground by Sam. Dean met his Dad’s wide eyes, yep, shit was going down. 

“Fine son but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The Alpha shrugged off his jacket and crossed into the clearing. The men and women of both parties backed up. As Dean turned he caught Charles expression, mother fucker, he’d known this would happen. 

‘Sneaky.’ Sol chimed in. 

‘Damn right.’

Shit, he’d been played on all sides and now he had to get them out of this mess. 

‘End it.’

Dean looked at his Dad, end it, fight him? Fine, he’d brought this on himself. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice rang out and the wave of relief almost floored him. He’d know he wasn’t dead but a lifetime of not being able to feel Cas overruled his metaphysical link. 

“Cas!” 

“Sammy is hurt Dean, we need to get him out of here.”

“Okay, go!”

“No, they’ll stay until this is done!” John yelled. 

Dean growled, “Fine, then we better get on with it.”

Tearing off his jacket, Dean moved to where John stood. Adrenalin kicked in and almost forced his power out into the open but he had to wait for his moment. Blood pumped through his veins like a steam train as he moved through the mud. They circled each other for a minute. Silence echoed around them as the once fine drizzle started to fall harder. John moved first, Dean ducked and rolled through the dirt to the other side. The rain began to fall harder, mud churned under his boots as John began to fight in Ernest. Everyone was silent as they watched Alpha against Alpha for the leadership of their pack. Dean dodged and leapt then realised John wasn’t going to back down, he hadn’t really thought he’d have to hurt his Dad. 

‘He hurt Cas, he hurt Luna without a thought.’ Sol growled and that did it. Dean’s anger pushed through his doubt. Ducking around his Dad’s tall frame Dean landed a solid punch in his ribs, the Alpha grunted and then laughed.

“Good boy.”

Growling Dean smirked, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

The slight taps and near misses went on for several minutes until John got past Dean’s defences. The next punch was hard and got his jaw but instead of bouncing back Dean fell to the ground.

“Dean!” Cas yelled but he kept up his ruse.

John moved over him and as he lay face down in the mud he grabbed him by his scruff. Dean was lifted from the ground and he turned and slammed his fist into John's face. It was pretty fucking hard. The older wolf went down, falling to the ground like a sack of rocks. Standing took a minute but once Dean was up he threw all his power at John.

“Submit and I’ll allow you to live.”

John seemed dizzy as he glanced up at him, “Are you that weak?”

“Mercy is not weakness Dad but you never could understand that.”

The Alpha seemed to think it over and Dean knew he would concede. Who would choose death when there was another option? The rain fell hard as John finally nodded and Dean returned it. Shit, he was the leader of the pack now, son of a bitch. 

“Help me up, son?” John asked and Dean obliged by taking the outstretched hand. 

As he leaned into it John pulled him forwards with a growl, “Weak.” He hissed.

“Dean!” Charles yelled.

That was the only warning he got as his father's partially shifted hand slashed across his side. Pain sears his abdomen as they opened his ribs and intestines to the world. The scream echoed across the forest and Cas joined him as pain flowed through their group. A partial shift? Dean had never tried but now it was life or Death. Pulling on his god given power Dean focused on his fingers and the rest happened in seconds. Digits changed to claws, sharp and powerful. Then with one lightning-fast move, Dean ran them into his father's neck. Blood poured from the wound as surprise showed on his face, no, John Winchester hadn’t seen that coming. Falling to his knees Dean smiled, fuck you old man he hissed. Then his world went black.


	18. CAS: Sunday Morning

Cas felt like he’d done nothing but pace for hours. Sam and Dean were both in surgery; it was like his own personal hell. The hospital was rife with staff and security. Both Prosequi and private guard roamed the halls protecting the Alphas. They were also acting as a barrier between Cas and his father. The last few hours had been insane and no one was sure whether his temper would hold. Cas was feeling the wrath, Luna wasn't helping. 

'We need to kill him Castiel. Vengeance, Cas, blood for blood. Sol could die!' 

'So could Dean Luna, I fucking know okay! I'm as pissed as you are.'

Sighing, Luna rubbed against his ribs, 'I'm sorry Cas. It's just we've never won before. We've never stopped it and were able to live our lives together, all of us. We're so close I can taste it. They need to pull through, they have too and he could have taken that from us. It makes me so mad.'

'You know, you sound more like me every day.'

He felt the god grin, 'You're rubbing off on me.'

'Yeah, I think I am.'

Luna curled up under an imaginary tree in Cas' mind, 'It scared me, I'm still scared. When they hit the dirt I-'

The memory of Dean hitting the mud hit him hard. The smell and blood as his side split open. It was wide enough to see intestine and had Cas shuddering. Wrapping an arm around his own waist was the only comfort he had right now. Gabriel was steadfast by the operating room door waiting for news of Sam and Cas was the same at Deans. They weren't allowed in of course but pacing outside was the next best thing. 

‘They will be alright Castiel.’ Luna reassured him sounding unsure but hopeful.

‘You don’t know that Lu, you don't know that. It was… horrible, it felt like he was dying.’

‘I was there, I know that I felt it.’ 

Cas frowned, ‘Sorry, I know. I feel helpless and I hate it.’

‘We need to deal with your father.’

Sighing, Cas sat on a bench in the hall.

‘How? Do I challenge him? I mean, I’d win but he’s manipulative Lu, not like John. The thought of fighting my father, I can’t even process that right now and I don't think the council would allow it.’ 

‘Think on it cub because he needs to be punished.’

Cas’ stomach rolled as he considered what needed to be done. The waves of vengeance were curbed by the fear of being in charge of an entire pack. It was an insane level of responsibility. Dean could still die because of Charles' greed, his scheming. John was dead, Jesus, Dean was the head of his pack, and how was that going to work? There was so much to do and process that he simply didn’t have enough brain power to deal with it all right now.

“Cas?” Balthazar interrupted his inner turmoil.

Turning, Cas glanced up at his guard, “Yeah?”

“You have a visitor.”

A short redhead threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey, Anna Banana.” He whispered into her hair as a wave of peace settled in his gut.

Leaning back she gazed into his eyes and then growled, “What the hell Castiel!”

He couldn’t help but grin, “I am so glad to see you.”

Hugging her again, she stiffened and then gripped his shirt, all the pain and horror swamped him. Tears fell as he embraced his best friend and she let him, the previous anger was gone in the wake of his pain. He sobbed uncontrollably and slid to his knees on the cold, hard floor of the corridor. Everything hit him all at once and he'd had no one to help him, support him. Gabe was too concerned with Sam, as it should be and his parents; well, they were currently the enemy. Anna was his lifelong friend, a safe place for him to fall apart and process for a little while.

“You really love him huh?” she whispered stepping out of the hug.

Nodding, Cas wiped his face on the tissue she passed him.

“Cas?” Charlie called from behind Anna. 

“Hey, Charlie? How you holding up?” he asked. Charlie had been silent for the first hour Dean had been in surgery and it scared Cas more than Gabe’s rage or his own pain. The pale face of Dean’s friend shone with worry and stress but also interest as she glanced at Anna.

“Charlie is Dean’s best friend, this is Anna, she's my you.” He chuckled.

They took a second and sized each other up, both alphas, both gay. Weird, Cas hadn’t noticed the similarities before they were both redheads too. It made sense that he and Dean would have the same taste in friends but still, the world was a strange ass place. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Sam is out of surgery, he’s fine the bullet grazed his liver but he’s healing at a rapid rate.”

“Yeah, we do that,” Cas muttered. “I’ll know when he’s awake, tell Gabe I’m here if he needs me.”

Charlie left, not without throwing a flirty smile at Anna.

“She’s hot.” His friend commented as she turned around then sobered. “You have some serious explaining to do.”

“Yeah.” He huffed and sat on the bench, “Come here, I’ll tell you everything.” 

It took twenty minutes and a few angry side glances later before Anna hugged him again. 

“Wow, secret societies, gods… if I didn’t know you had people who believed all this I’d think you were insane.”

His own chuckle took him by surprise, he’d missed his friend.

“What are you going to do about your Dad? Dean is your mate, a god and no I can’t believe I’m saying that but he nearly got you all killed Castiel.”

“I know Anna, I do. I have Luna pushing me to make some choices but I honestly don’t know how to handle it at the moment.”

"What's that like?"

Cas shrugged, "Luna? Like being crazy. He's a random voice in my head."

Anna watched him for a moment and then nodded, "Weird."

"Yeah."

“Ok, you have time. We’ll figure out what to do about Charles.”

Cas felt a jolt from Gabriel and stood, “Sam’s awake.”

She frowned, “How do you kn- never mind.”

“Let’s go.” He said heading towards the doors. There was nothing he could do here but Dean would never forgive him if he didn’t check on Sammy. 

They walked quickly and the door to Sam’s room was open as they arrived. The tall teen lay upright in bed, a faint smile on his lips as he saw Cas. Gabe turned and nodded sullenly, fear and anguish still fighting for space on his face. Cas knew that feeling because not only could he feel is from Gabe, it echoed his own. 

“Hey Cas,” Sam said and then hissed with pain as he moved too fast. Something in Cas’ side pulled as Gabe felt Sam’s pain. Oh yeah, this metaphysical link thing was amusing as all hell. 

“Hey, Sammy. This is Anna.”

They exchanged hello’s and then Anna excused herself to wait outside. 

“So she knows huh?” Gabe asked.

Nodding, Cas took a seat on the opposite side of Sam to Gabe and sighed hard.

“He’ll be okay Cas, Dean’s a fighter,” Sam added. 

“I literally have no idea what to do about anything.” 

“Yeah, well let's just concentrate on these guys getting better,” Gabe replied.

Cas glanced over, “Yeah, yeah I know. Dad is dealing with the fallout from the fight. Sam, your mom is asking to talk to you when you’re awake. Charlie spoke to her earlier, it seems in lieu of Dean’s presence she’s taken over. Without your Dad there she’s released Mr Bradbury and the other captives. She has also reopened the borders and recalled the troops.”

Sam smiled tightly, “Good. I still can’t believe Dad’s gone.” 

The cub’s eyes filled with tears and Cas took his hand as they fell. 

Cas frowned as pain washed through them all, “Dad caught the sniper; they were aiming for you, Sam. Not Gabe or me, you.”

Tears flowed faster as John’s intent crashed home, Cas hadn’t wanted to tell him but Luna had insisted. No secrets between family, between gods. Cas squeezed his hand and Gabe moved onto the bed and hugged his mate.

“I’m going to go sort some stuff out okay, I’ll see you later,” Cas whispered. Sam nodded as he sobbed and Gabe frowned, annoyed that he couldn’t fix it. 

Anna met him outside the room and hugged him again, this shit was enough. He needed a month of sleep just to recover from the stress of the last week, Gods had it only been a week? It felt like a year. 

“We should go and grab something to eat.” Anna coerced him knowing he didn’t eat when he was stressed. 

“I’m not-”

Smiling she tugged his arm, “Yes you are, come on, eat.”

They found the cafeteria of the private hospital in no time at all, it was like a restaurant. The chairs and tables were wood, the lighting subtle. Cas browsed the menu and ordered a burger, Anna’s eye went wide.

“You almost never eat burgers.”

Cas frowned, “I have a craving. I think it’s Dean, he basically lives on them.”

“That’s adorable and creepy, all at the same time.” She grinned looking an awful lot like Charlie. Still so weird he mused. 

“So how’s school been?”

Anna ate her salmon and considered his question, “Honestly? It’s been a little chaotic what with the threat of impending doom and all.”

Cas had completely forgotten that the threat of war would be affecting everyone. That it was not just him and his clan who were affected. It felt like they’d been in a bubble and it had suddenly popped. 

“Shit yeah, I forgot about that.” Grimacing, he bit into the cheese and bacon goodness. The answering throb from his chest as he swallowed felt amazing. It was like Dean knew and was with him. 

“I can see how you’d forget with everything that was going on.” 

“It’s been a little mental.”

They spoke for a while before B tapped him on the shoulder. Cas hadn’t even noticed he’d been followed which was a testament to how spaced out he felt. 

“Dean is out of surgery, they’re hoping for him to wake in the next hour.”

Cas’ heart pounded in his chest with relief, Dean was out of the woods, good. 

'Good, I don't like that I can't feel Sol.'

That was the millionth time Luna had said that since Dean had been injured. The gods almost never fell unconscious. Dean's power levels must have been almost gone for Sol to pass out.

“So tell me about your man,” Anna asked with a smile and Cas welcomed the distraction. 

“Dean is amazing.” He almost swooned as he explained everything he could about his mate. Then he got carried away and went on about Sam and his new brother. Repeating it all, well, it sounded insane. They spoke for another half an hour before Cas felt the tug of Dean stirring.

“He’s coming around.”

A smile flicked across Anna’s lips, “Yeah, that is going to be creepy forever.” 

Cas returned it, gods it was good to have her there. They arrived at Dean’s bedside as he woke. The usually tan Alpha was pale and drawn. Anna stayed outside to let them have some space but Cas could tell she was curious to meet him.

“Dean?”

‘Sol is drained Cas, it took more out of them than I thought.’ Luna said. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered as he came around. 

Cas moved to the seat and took his hand, “Dean.”

“Hey.” He said looking up at him. “Sammy! Is Sam okay?”

Smiling Cas nodded, “Yeah, he’s awake. Upset about everything but Gabe’s got him.”

"Charles! I'm going to kill that piece of shit!"

Rubbing his mates fingers Cas growled, "Just relax. We'll deal with everything, right now I need you better."

Dean was still seething but nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Anna's here, it's helped. You?"

Cas asked as he felt something settle in his gut, part relief, from Dean and part anger. John was dead and revenge was going to be elusive, how did you kill someone twice? 

“I feel like my gut has been through a grinder.” Dean cursed as he moved.

“Yeah, the injuries were… bad.”

Frowning, Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, “Babe, I’m okay.”

“But you weren’t Dean, I could see your guts, seriously… I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.” 

Dean coughed, “Now you know how I felt when Benny hurt you.”

The growl was low, “I could have done without the experience too you know, thanks and the reminder.”

“I know, I meant, I know how much it sucks.”

They watched each other in silence for several minutes, simply relieved to be able to do so. 

“So, you’re the leader of the Southern territory now.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Oh yeah, forgot about that.” There was a strange expression on his face and Cas could feel anger, trepidation and worry.

“Are you ok?”

Dean smiled but it was forced, “Just, have no idea what to do about it.”

“You can have a proxy in place? Get someone you trust to run it while you finish school?”

“Yeah but who?”

“Bobby? He’s family and trustworthy and loyal to us.”

Dean grinned, “You’re definitely the smart one.”

A knock on the door caught their attention. 

“Bobby.” Dean smiled as the older man approached his bed. 

The was a slight frown of annoyance playing on his brow, Cas felt Dean’s stress levels rise. 

“What can we do for you, Bobby?” Cas asked trying to move things along Dean was still exhausted and needed rest. 

“I’m sorry Dean, we have your Mom on the phone, she is hysterical. Sam won't speak to her and so it's on you.”

Something inside Dean clenched, satisfaction maybe? Dean was happy to deal with his Mom in Sam’s name. She didn’t deserve him anyway after everything she’d done. Everything she’d stood by and let John do, he almost murdered her youngest son by being so damn passive.

“Let’s get it over with,” Dean whispered as Bobby passed him the phone. ”Mom?”

She was loud so it was like being in on the conversation.

“Dean, baby?” she was all but sobbing, “He tried to kill Sammy, your father tried to kill my baby. I didn’t know I swear.”

Dean’s heart ached as his eyes filled with tears, “Mom, I really don’t give a fuck. In fact, you need to pack your shit and get out of the territory before my proxy arrives to sort out this mess. We’re done, I’m revoking your pack status.”

There was silence before she responded, “Dean, please, you can’t I don’t have anywhere to go…”

“I don’t care. I’ll be announcing my tile shortly and my proxy. You’re dead to us, do you understand?”

A bare whisper, “Yes.” The phone went dead and Cas looked up at his mate. 

“Dean?”

“I’m okay.” It was a lie of course but Cas let it slide. Dean had done what he always did, he protected his brother. 

Bobby took his phone back, “So, who your second? Who are you getting to run the pack?”

They exchanged a glance and Dean said, “Cas suggested you and I agree.”

The Alpha paled, “What? No, I can’t run a pack!”

“Yes you can, you know you can. It’s only until I finish college. Our pack will listen to you and respect you.” Dean reassured him. 

“Hey, Bobby!” Sam yelled as Gabe wheeled him into Dean’s room.

“You need to talk some sense into your brother, he thinks I can be his proxy.”

Shrugging Sam considered it for a split second and then replied, “Sounds good to me.”

“You’re all insane.” Bobby sighed, “But I can’t refuse can I?”

Dean laughed and then groaned, “Nope, I’m Alpha.”

Rolling his eyes Bobby turned to leave and they all laughed. Once he'd left Dean told Sam what happened with their Mom. 

“I know, Sol told Cel. They’re communicating better now.” Sam took Gabe’s hand as he looked at Dean, “I think you did the right thing.”

Cas felt Dean’s relief, Sam’s opinion was important to him. 

“So new Alpha, where do we go from here?” Gabe asked. 

That was the question, wasn’t it? 

It took three days for the doctors to release Dean. As the new Alpha of the southern territory, they wanted to be really sure he didn’t die in the East. Though by the third day Dean was ready to murder everyone and Cas was ready to murder Dean. 

“Dean, you need to eat something other than cheeseburgers.” Sam groaned. 

For the eighth time in two days, they were arguing about his brother's diet. Cas stayed out of it because he was very smart. 

“Cas?” Sam asked. 

“What? No! Don’t drag me into it.”

Dean glance over from the couch where he was nursing both his gust and his burger, “Yeah babe, what do you think?”

‘This is a no-win scenario.’ Luna advised.

‘No shit?’ 

“I hear Gabe calling, so see you later,” Cas replied as he turned and ran from the room. There was no way he was getting between those two. 

The last few days had been mayhem. As Cas made his way to the gym in the basement of the Prosequi’s house his mind went over it. Dean was declared Alpha but he stayed in the East. It made dealing with the South complicated but with him being injured they let it go. Bobby was able to take the edge off the friction a little by being someone they knew and admired. 

The Prosequi had been investigating the movements of the Black Knights. Thankfully as the war was now a no go, they had disappeared into the ether. That was until the next opportunity to start a war arose. Balthazar was pretty sure their near miss was it for this generation and they could only hope that he was right. The East and the South becoming united should be enough to simmer everyone else down.

Overnight, the South/East union had made them the most powerful of the territories. No longer was it the tenuous situation of a week ago, no, now they were a force to be reckoned with. They were basically a superpower, which was great. It was a given that Dean would help the East, that Dean would help Cas and that their alliance was unbreakable. Yes, at some point Dean was going to have to defend his title. He would have to fight challengers but there were six months of reprieve before that was even a thing. Cas was pretty sure after the first fight that no one would try again. 

The only thing that was bothering Cas was that he wasn’t at home. His Mom and Dad were pushing him to come back but he didn’t feel safe there. There was also still a lot of anger surrounding his Dad and the almost getting Dean killed incident. 

Yeah, Charles was adamant that it was not his intention but his intention did matter jack shit. Dean could have died, very nearly had and Cas couldn’t let it go. There had been discussions but ultimately Charles would probably see it coming. Cas would have to wait for an official challenge. Unfortunately, until he was older no one would take him seriously. In the East, he needed council backing, unlike Dean he couldn't simply fight and win. In the meantime, he couldn’t stay there. Thankfully, they had the Prosequi house and a small army of loyal followers. It was actually a bigger following than they'd initially released. It gave them breathing space and right now Cas needed all the space he could get.

Dean’s friends had called which seemed to help him but no one had seen Benny since the incident of the week before. That was a mystery but the Prosequi were on the lookout for him. Mary had disappeared. Someone said she went to Mexico but the Prosequi was sure she was in England with the humans. 

In a few hours, Dean and Cas would join the others at the peace party. His Dad was calling it ‘Conference for the end of conflict’ because it sounded better. They were all expected to attend because Dean was supposed to be announcing his Alpha status. There were several parts to declaring status and it seemed never-ending. Unfortunately, as Dean was declaring in a foreign territory it solidified Cas' Dad's position of power. That made them all very uneasy, Charles didn't need more power.

‘Must do something about that rat bastard.’ Luna announced unexpectedly. 

The god had been fuming since they’d all decided to let Charles be. Retribution was hard to dissuade the powerful from but Luna had been placated. Right now Charles was being extremely careful and they had to be too. The house had a twenty-four-hour guard, his Dad never went anywhere without them and he was usually ten steps ahead. Balthazar had been unusually quiet but Cas was assuming his frustration was the same as Luna’s. The wolf could be vengeful like nothing you could imagine. All in all, life was still very interesting. 

As he entered the small gym room, Cas headed towards the treadmill and began to run. With his feet pounding on the machine he became lost in his own thoughts, where would life take them now? 

Hours later, they sat around the circular table to which they’d been assigned. It was relaxed; they were laughing, joking and drinking. Charlie and Anna joined them a few minutes later looking closer than ever. Yeah, there was definitely something going on there. The microphone hissed as Charles took to the podium and Cas stomach rolled. There was a spike of anger from the rest of The Four which was how the Prosequi referred to them. 

Bella stood to the right of the podium and tried smiling at her sons to no avail. Neither Gabe nor Cas had spoken to her over the past days. Part of it was that she was always in the loop with what his Dad was up to and that made her just as bad as him. The second thing was that she reported back to him compulsively and they couldn't trust her. It made him sad because he was very close to his Mom and he'd mourned that relationship intensely. Gabe and Cas had bonded quickly and his brother was following whatever Cas thought was best.

“Welcome.” He began, “Thank you for attending this evening’s celebrations. I would like to begin by thanking everyone who has assisted the East in these last turbulent weeks-”

There was a crack of what sounded like thunder and then a thud as Cas’ Dad dropped like a stone to the floor. Everyone screamed, ducked or ran for an exit. 

“Dad!” he yelled and shuffled across the room with Dean hot on his heels. Balthazar grabbed him and shoved him back to the wooden floor. Cas could feel that Dean was having a similar experience with Bobby. 

“B! Get off me!” Cas yelled. ”Mom! B, seriously!” 

“No can do, that was a sniper shot. Let our people call the all clear Castiel.”

After a muffled but loud grumble, he lay still and Balthazar backed off him a little. The floor smelled of stale wine and dirt, wonderful. Panic and fear rose through his chest as he considered that his Dad may well be-.

“The Alpha is dead.” B whispered as the news filtered through the crowd, “We have the all clear.”

Nausea rose through him and the room began to spin. Dead, his Dad was dead? It was one thing to imagine but another for it to actually happen. 

“Cas!” Bella yelled above the mayhem.

B moved and Cas followed, they pushed through the crowd with Dean and Bobby over to the podium. Security used a tablecloth to cover his Dad. The smell of blood filled the room as a red stain devoured the white material where Cas assumed his Dad's head was. Cas embraced his Mom because he still loved her even if he was pissed at her. It was brief and then he moved away to wrap himself in Dean. 

"Are you okay babe? Shit-"

Cas rubbed his face in the taller man's shoulder holding back unwanted tears, "No, I really don't think I am."

‘Well, that solves that problem.’ Luna whispered.

‘Too soon Lu.’

‘Sorry Castiel but that man was evil.’

‘Yeah, but he was still my Dad.’

The god sighed, 'You're right, I am sorry.'

Quiet descended in Cas' soul and shuffled off into his mind forest. Luna was right of course. Cas had been debating for what felt like an age with this. He had needed to deal with his Dad and this definitely solved the problem. 

“B? Do we know who?” Dean asked as Cas' tears fell silently. Their friends, their family stood to the side. Cas could feel their sorrow for him but also relief and satisfaction. Dealing with all their emotions just made it harder and he buried his face into Dean tux. 

The guard was speaking into his earpiece, “The South, the sniper belongs to the south. He committed suicide on the rooftop, we have his face and prints on file. Benny Lafitte.”

Dean became tense and glanced over at B. Benny? Really a sniper? Cas’gaze flicked over the red stained sheet on the floor and he put his face back in the Armani. Sam and the girls were close but keeping a respectful distance. Gabe closed the gap and placed a hand on his shoulder. It helped a little, touch always did. With a stroke to his hair, Dean pulled back.

"Babe, I know you need me but I gotta make some calls."

Cas frowned and then it his him, he was Alpha, he had to deal with the assassination, "sure." He said stepping back.

The room was quieter than anyone would assume it would be after such a major event. After the medics had been and gone there are all was nothing to do except deal with the aftermath.

“Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed as he made his way back over, "Er, so it looks like my Mom ordered it before she left.” He whispered after waving the others over. 

“Gods, why?” Gabe asked.

Frowning, Dean pushed his fingers through his hair, “She seemed to think Dad would be alive if Charles hadn’t backed me into a corner. That we'd be talking to her, it's insane.”

Charlie cursed, “That’s twisted fucking logic right there.”

“She can’t blame Dean so it has to go somewhere,” Sam added. 

Anna turned to Cas and frowned, "So what do we do now oh great leader? Our people are not going to be happy."

Balthazar stepped in, "So the council is classing it as a fringe event, unrelated to the South."

Dean frowned, "So like an independent terror attack?"

"Yes, you're not being blamed but they are requesting that Cas apply for Alpha status." 

Everyone's head swivelled towards B.

Dean spoke first, "What are you talking about?"

Balthazar frowned, "Cas has an alliance with you, you're Alpha of the South. They need that, so Cas need to apply for Alpha so that the alliance is solidified."

Cas felt faint, "I'm 18, they can't expect me to actually be Alpha?"

"They want me to run in your stead until you're old enough," Bella said as she encroached on their conversation. 

Cas' Mom, she looked awful. Her usually perfect hair and makeup were gone and grief covered her features.

"Are you happy to do that?" Cas asked not knowing how he felt about the whole thing.

'We can't trust her.' Luna advised.

'Maybe we can now that he's gone?' Cas asked hopefully.

Luna budged a little, 'Maybe, but be careful Castiel.'

Careful was Cas' middle name. Though as the hours passed it was clear to him that life was never going to be the same again. 

_____________  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has asked me how I'm doing. Life is getting better and writing is coming easier again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The epilogue will be coming soon x


	19. DEAN: Round em' up - Epilogue

They’d worked out a plan, well kind of. They were doing college in the East because it had better options. When they graduated they’d split the year between the territories. That was the theory anyway, in practice it’d had been a little more complicated to figure out. 

Dean stood on the terrace of Battery Gardens in New York City gazing out over the water. Years had passed since he and The Four had won the war before it had begun. Things had changed drastically but he smiled, thankful that they had. The water glowed with the light from the underwater lamps as darkness had fallen a few minutes ago. He was taking a moment to watch everyone through the large windows. They were all dancing, eating and happy. 

“Hey, besty,” Charlie said as she walked over. The tux she wore fit every curve like a glove and he smiled, they were both dressed up to the nines today. 

“Hey Brad, you good?”

She passed him a beer and sipped her own. The air outside was cold, soon it would hit the minuses but it didn’t bother them at all. 

“Who would believe we’d be standing here, huh?” She sighed, “Both of us married?”

Dean looked through the window and watched Cas dancing with Anna. 

“Yeah, he’s so happy.”

She turned to the glass and smiled, “Yeah, you definitely outdid us.”

Glancing over he smiled, “Dude. You got married in the Ghostbusters firehouse; no way Cas was letting that happen.”

“But, you got a cowboy cake, that man loves you because that thing is hella tacky.”

“Hey! I designed that myself!” 

She smiled, “Hella tacky.”

“Dean?” Mary’s voice came from the side and Dean tensed. 

“I’m going to get more beer,” Charlie said not so subtly excusing herself.

Turning to his Mom Dean tried for patience; they were working things out slowly. Cas had asked for it as a wedding gift and he couldn’t say no. There had been a lecture and then sex, something had been coerced out of him he was sure. 

“Congratulations sweetheart.” She whispered. Since he’d asked her back into his life a few months ago she was being a careful version of herself. 

“Thanks.” The reply was hard and her face fell which made Sol perk up.

‘Cas told you to be nicer, she’s done her penance.’

‘You agree with him?’

The god scoffed at his question, ‘No, we should kill it with fire.’

That made Dean smile and he glanced at his Mom, maybe Cas was right? The hostility was hard, he wanted his Mom in his life, in Sammy’s and he should try. 

“Thanks for the gift Mom, Cas loves it.”

Her smile reignited, “I carved it myself, I thought he would.”

When they’d received the picture frames in the lot of wedding gifts, Cas had been in awe. The intricate carvings took time and a level of skill that he deeply admired. Dean had threatened to burn them once he realised they were from his Mom. Cas had not reacted well, he'd received a twenty-minute long lecture about destroying art. They were hanging up in the lounge the next day. The detailed carvings were of The Four. Gabe and Sam had one frame, Dean and Cas the other, the third was all of them together. The way she’d done it made it look as though they could come alive at any moment. Now he stepped back from the emotions he could see how beautiful they were. Yes, it had been a strategic gift but he would expect nothing less from his Mom. 

“I know." He replied, "I’d know your work anywhere. It was thoughtful.” He said as he swigged his beer. 

Sheepishly she stepped forwards, “Thank you for inviting me today, this was lovely.”

“Cas invited you.” Dean said and then regretted it, “I didn’t fight him very hard.”

That made her smile, “Well, I should be glad that you’re reinstating my pack status. Living amongst humans was, difficult.”

The following shudder told him all he needed to know. From what they had been able to get from her, she’d fled as a refugee seeking asylum from persecution. Yeah, Dean would have killed her if she’d stayed back then, he'd been pissed. Several years had passed by and he had a little more perspective. Yes, he was still angry at her but it had mellowed into something manageable. There was also the fact that she took care of Charles for them and that had needed to happen. 

“I should go back in.” He said moving towards the door. 

“Dean?” she asked and he turned, “I hope the gods are happy.”

“Sure Mom, Sol is always happy when there is beer.” 

She laughed and followed him into the warmth. Dean shivered as the hot air touched his cool skin, he was always more of a summer bunny but Cas loved the cold. A winter wedding had been the only option. The circular tables were dressed in white and silver, that was their theme. Everyone came from both states and now that they were one people they could move back and forth freely. Uniting the two states had caused drama but they wanted their people to be rules as one. Graduation passed quickly. Dean had his degree in international politics and human studies while Cas had majored in Political history and finance. They both came out top three in their class and the party had gone on for days. 

“Dean?” Bobby called. 

“Hey.”

“So we need to decide where you’re going to live now.”

Dean rolled his eyes, "I told you, I have it sorted." 

The older man stared at him, “I don’t believe you.”

Dean leaned in an whispered, “I brought him a house on the border, it’s a secret.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide and he chuckled, “You are full of surprises.”

The house was a ranch, there were horses and lots of space to run. Cas had spent most of his life in the city. While it didn’t bother them if they ran in the park once in a while, it wasn’t the same as having land and privacy. 

“Surprises?” Cas said as he approached. 

‘Cas is coming’ Sol added. 

‘Thanks, Sol.’

“Hey, babe.” 

They kissed and Dean admired the view. The royal blue of Cas’ tux made his eyes glow and he looked amazing. 

“Are you having fun?” Cas asked.

“I got to marry you didn’t I? Of course, I am.”

Bobby excused himself and let the newlyweds talk. 

“It’s been an amazing day,” Cas added as he smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s been perfect.” 

“Can you believe how many years it’s been since we met?” 

“No, it always feels like new to me,” Dean said.

“You’re a romantic at heart Dean Winchester.”

Anna chose that moment to interrupt, “Cas!”

“I should go; it’s probably something to do with the honeymoon schedule.” 

Dean watched him walk away and sighed, yep their honeymoon was going to be amazing. Sitting at the table Dean took in the scene. Sam and Gabe were talking, no doubt about when Sam was going back to college. He’d had early admission to MIT and he was thriving. Gabe had decided to commit to music during college; he could play anything. Julliard had pushed him and he'd enjoyed it but he and had now decided to join the Prosequi. They were training him for Cas’ secret service. Anna and Charlie were been married last summer. They were going to travel the world and with their diplomatic visa and Dean was sure it would be epic. His friends mingled with Cas’, everyone had turned up including his old school friends. 

Sitting there watching his family Dean felt blessed. He didn’t know what the future held but with Cas by his side, he knew that it would be an adventure. Yes, together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, watch this space! Check out any of my other 20+ fic's and also my Tumblr https://tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans (Destiel/Cockles mostly)
> 
> As always comment, feedback and fangirling are all welcome. I love you all.  
> 


End file.
